La vida sigue
by PurpleBane
Summary: Ron y Hermione terminan,y por ese y otros motivos el se va a estudiar lejos, y regresa dos años despues, convertido en alguien seguro de si mismo y adicto a la vida social, mientras que Hermione es una adicta a el trabajo ¿aun habra algo de amor?
1. The one that got away

-Te lo he dicho mil veces… ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¿Por qué no me crees Hermione?

-¿Cómo quieres que te crea? ¡Después de todo lo que ha pasado ya no sé si creerte!

El haber pasado tres años desde la batalla de Hogwarts no parecía ser un impedimento para Ron y Hermione, ya que tenían una de sus típicas peleas, esta vez en el departamento de ella.

-¿O sea que le crees mas al sequito de Skeeter que a mí?-Dijo el pelirrojo enojado.

-Creo en lo que veo…

Arrojo a la cara de Ron la revista "Corazón de Bruja" donde el pelirrojo ya había salido antes debido a su aparición en la lista "los 20 hombres más cotizados del mundo mágico" solo que esta vez se debía a algunas fotos "comprometedoras" de él con una rubia de nombre Lavender Brown y la nota rezaba;" ¿Ron Weasley engañara a Hermione Granger?"

-¿Enserio crees en esto? ¡Ya te lo explique! No ocurrió nada… Solo...

-Solo platicaban… ¿Cómo creerte? ¡Lo has hecho antes!

-Ahí vamos de nuevo…. ¡eso fue hace mucho tiempo!

-¿Medio año te parece mucho tiempo?

-Por si lo olvidabas… no fui el único ¿Dónde está Vicky ahora?

Hermione no pudo contenerlo más y le dio una cachetada.

-No… ¿sabes qué? ¡Ya no puedo! -Dijo él, tocándose la mejilla roja por el golpe.

-¡Cada día eres más insoportable!

-¿Eso crees? Entonces no le veo sentido a que sigamos juntos… ¡Adiós!

Y de un portazo cerró la puerta del departamento dejando a la castaña echa un mar de lagrimas.

*°2 años después°*

Una hermosa mañana de diciembre el sol daba sus primeros rayos en el Londres, y justo en un pequeño departamento que compartían Harry Potter y su novia, el comenzaba a despertarse

Pero no precisamente por los ruidos típicos matutinos, si no por un fuerte grito proveniente de la (ya no tan pequeña) Ginny Weasley.

-¡SI! ¡Ron regresa! ¡Ron regresa!

-¿Qué ocurre Ginn? –Pregunto un somnoliento Harry desde la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Ron viene de regreso Harry!

Le tendió el trozo de pergamino que tenía en sus manos y Harry despertando totalmente lo tomo.

_¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso!_

_Por cierto… ¿Qué tal te va con las arpías?_

_Yo aquí estoy excelente, acabo de regresar de una expedición a Colombia, ¡fue genial!_

_Pero ¿sabes? Creo que ahora quiero regresar =/ y lo mejor es que... ¡me darán vacaciones!  
>¿No sabes si mi habitación en la madriguera no la han derrumbado? Así podre estar ahí cuando digas tu famoso "anuncio" por el que me mandaste u carta anterior.<em>

_Calculo estar ahí antes de noche buena, aunque no prometo nada, pero de que regreso ¡regreso! =D_

_Nos vemos enana… ¡tengo que empacar!_

_ Rw._

-¡Vaya! ¡Por fin... después de abandonarnos casi dos años!

-¡Lo sé! ¡El vendrá! –Ginny no podía dejar de sonreír y brincar- Pero tendré que atrasar todo hasta que el llegue… ¡él será el primero en saberlo!

Un poco lejos de ahí se encontraba en su departamento una castaña que miraba las noticias en su televisor como cada mañana, antes de ir a trabajar.

Después de prepararse para otro día de trabajo, se apareció en el ministerio y se dirigió a su oficina en el departamento de regulación de Criaturas Mágicas

Como cada día desde hace ya dos años ella intentaba compensar el vacio que tenía en su corazón con trabajo, y es que había que reconocerlo, ella aun sentía algo por ese pelirrojo que dos meses después de que terminaran se había ido a concluir sus estudios como auror en México.

La última vez que lo vio, había sido en el nacimiento de Fred, pero no cruzaron ni una palabra.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando entro su secretaria.

-Señorita Granger, estos son los formularios sobre las criaturas que quieren exportar –Le tendió varios pergaminos –La mayoría son de animales categoría XXXXX

-Gracias Aziri…

Hermione celebro el tener algo que la distrajera de sus pelirrojos pensamientos y comenzó a indagar en los formularios.

Aunque no lo logro por mucho tiempo, unas horas después se encontraba de nuevo pensando si hubiera cambiado algo si ella lo hubiera ido a buscar después del día que terminaron, pero como siempre su orgullo era más grande y le decía que ella no debía disculparse con él, en todo caso, era lo contrario.

Así eran todos sus días, o al menos la mayoría, eran un ir y venir entre pensamientos llenos de oportunidades perdidas.

-¡Hermanita querida! ¿Trabajando en horas de comida?

Harry había entrado en su oficina sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-¡Harry me espantaste! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a invitarte a comer… Ginny se nos unirá mas tarde, anda vamos.

-No lo siento, no puedo tengo mucho trabajo…

-Que podrás hacer después… vamos ¡solo unos minutos!

-De acuerdo… ¬¬

Decidieron ir a comer a un restaurante muggle, donde habían ido algunas veces antes.

-¡Lamento llegar tarde! Tuve que arreglar asuntos con las arpías…-Ginny llegaba un poco agitada.

-No te preocupes amor, ya ordenamos por ti.

Después de comenzar a comer, Ginny y Harry decidieron decir la verdad sobre porque se habían reunido con Hermione.

-Herms… Nosotros queríamos hablarte sobre algo-Comenzó Harry con timidez.

-¿Qué ocurre Harry? –Dijo Hermione mientras comía un poco de su ensalada.

-Pues… recibimos una carta…

-Una carta de Ron –Concluyó la pelirroja.

Hermione se preocupo… ¿Estaría Ron bien? ¿Estaría herido? ¿O algo peor?

-El… esta… esta ¿bien?

-¿Qué? A si claro, está bien –La castaña suspiro de alivio- Solo que el… va a regresar.

Escupió sin querer un poco del agua que estaba tomando.

-P…pero creí que el… el estaba en México ¿o no?

-Así es, pero al parecer tiene vacaciones a sí que regresara…

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-No lo sé...

-Yo espero que decida ya no irse-Intervino la pelirroja.

-A... claro… bueno lo lamento, debo irme, nos vemos.

-¿Era necesario decírselo? –Pregunto Harry después de perder de vista a la castaña.

-¡Claro! Para que se prepare psicológicamente…. Aunque tal vez deberíamos prepararnos todos… después de todo ¿de nuevo Ron y Herms juntos? ¡Se acerca el apocalipsis!

Harry rio ante la broma de su novia, aunque debía admitir que tenía un poco de razón, el también presentía que algo pasaría, aunque no sabía si era bueno o malo.


	2. Ron back!

Como cada mañana, la puntual Hermione Granger estaba en su trabajo, esta vez revisando su nuevo proyecto de leyes a favor de los elfos domésticos hasta que entró su secretaria con un adorno de flores en sus manos.

-Señorita Granger, llego esto para usted…

-Gracias… Ponlo en la mesa –Dijo sin levantar la vista.

Así lo hizo y salió de la oficina, cuando Hermione terminó, se levantó y fue a ver la nota que tenían las flores.

_Para el amor de mi vida… Iré por ti a las 7;30  
>Te ama V.K. <em>

Ella sonrió un poco, y es que tiempo después de que Ron se fuera a estudiar lejos, decidió darle una oportunidad a Viktor Krum, y él la hacía olvidar (por momentos) al pelirrojo.

Hacia solo seis meses que ella había aceptado una relación _formal _ con el búlgaro, y en ese tiempo el demostró ser un novio muy atento y detallista.

No podía decirse que ella estaba enamorada, pero si quería mucho a Viktor, ya lo había presentado a sus padres como su novio, eso aun le hacía sentir extraña, pues solo había llevado antes a Ron.

Ron… otra vez el, ¿Cuándo llegaría?

¿Iría a verlo?

Si no iba, quedaría como la ex -novia dolida, pero si iba… ¿Cómo quedaba?

Hacía casi tres semanas que recibió la noticia de parte de Harry y Ginny, y aun seguía pensando en eso.

¿Qué aria Ron si notara que ahora ella estaba con Viktor? ¿Estaría celoso?

_Que tonta eres… ¡Claro que no! Se fue porque no te quería ¿no?_

Otra vez esa pelea con su subconsciente… ¿Pero que tendría que pensar? ¡Él se fue casi dos meses después! No intento buscarla ni siquiera una vez… Tubo que enterarse por su hermano George que el se había ido.

Un pequeño avión de papel sobrevoló su cabeza, lo tomó.

_Junta urgente, en cinco minutos _

-Bueno… ¡A trabajar!

* * *

><p>-¿Seguro que no quieres que vayamos? Podríamos pedir también una baja temporal…<p>

Tres amigos se encontraban en un aeropuerto, uno con el cabello castaño ondulado y ojos cafés, la segunda con cabello rubio dorado y hermosos ojos miel, ambos acompañaban a un pelirrojo de ojos azules vestido con unos jeans desgastados y una chaqueta de cuero.

-Sigo creyendo que debemos ir… ¡o por lo menos yo!-Decía el de cabello castaño, con un toque de arrogancia mientras con un movimiento en su cabeza se apartaba el flequillo que le cubría el ojo derecho.

-No enserio… no es necesario, regresare mas tardar 3 meses…-El pelirrojo hablaba bien el español, solo con un ligero acento.-Aparte, necesito a alguien que cuide mi puesto, mientras no estoy…

-¿Cuidar el puesto del Casanova Weasley? Algo difícil, pero lo intentare…

El otro solo pudo sonreír ante el comentario.

-Se que lo harás... de cualquier manera, ¡tú no te quedas atrás! Así que…

_Pasajeros del vuelo con destino a Londres, abordar por la puerta 5…_

-Así que me voy… -Tomo una pequeña mochila del suelo y se la colgó al hombro.

-Sigo sin creer como toda tu ropa pudo entrar en esa cosa… -Dijo la chica mientras le tendía su boleto, pasaporte y una pequeña bolsa de viaje.

-¡Deja eso de la ropa! ¿Y todas sus lociones, anteojos, ropa de diseñador y todas esas cosas para inflarle su ego?

-¡Cállate que tu estas igual! –Ron no pudo suprimir una carcajada –Los veo en unos meses…

Le dio un abrazo a cada uno de sus amigos y abordo en el avión. Después de acomodarse en su asiento en primera clase, se revolvió el cabello (un poco largo), un habito que no había podido quitarse hace ya tiempo atrás, saco de su bolsillo su reproductor de música, se colocó los audífonos y se acomodo para disfrutar el viaje de 10 horas que le esperaba.

* * *

><p>Cuando el reloj anunciaba exactamente las 7:30 tocaron a la puerta de su oficina.<p>

-Adelante…

-¿Trabajando aun preciosa?

-Si Viktor lo siento en unos minutos nos vamos… por cierto ¿Dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa… Te espero afuera.

Cinco minutos después ella estaba lista, con bolso y abrigo en sus manos.

El plan de él, consistía en una cena en su restaurante favorito, ir a bailar un rato y después llevarla a su departamento y quedarse con ella toda la noche (haciendo cosas no precisamente aptas para todo público).

* * *

><p>…<em>y después de dos horas el fuego fue controlado.<em>

Harry veía las noticias en el televisor del apartamento que compartía con Ginny mientras ella leía el Profeta.

-¿Alguna noticia importante querida?

-Si… al parecer piensan hacer un evento por los cinco años después de la batalla.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Organizado por quien?

-Rita Skeeter ¡Quien más!

-¿Qué mas dice?

Antes de que la pelirroja contestara, el móvil de Harry sonó, era un mensaje de George, que hacía poco aprendió como usar ese artefacto muggle.

_Ron ha llegado_

-Gin… ¡Tu hermano llegó!

-¿Qué? ¡Pero es 15 de diciembre! El dijo que llegaría después de navidad…-Se puso de pie y se puso el abrigo que estaba junto a la puerta- ¡Que esperas Harry! ¡Vamos! ¡Quiero ver a mi hermano!

Harry observo su reloj de muñeca _12:00 pm._

-Iremos mañana… es tarde, tal vez ahora este ya durmiendo.

-Pero…

-Mañana.

-Pero…

-No, iremos mañana

Muchos peros y mañanas después Ginny accedió, con la condición que fuera a la Madriguera a primera hora.

-¡Rápido Potter! ¡Ya es tardeee!

-Ya voy ya voy…

Un recién despertado Harry bajaba aun poniéndose la chaqueta.

Juntos aparecieron frente a la Madriguera, donde junto al gallinero estaba una motocicleta azul.

Ginny se soltó rápidamente de Harry y corrió dentro de la casa.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?

El entró detrás de ella con calma, dentro estaba George desayunando y la señora Weasley en la cocina.

-¿Hablas de Ron? –Dijo Molly mientras serbia huevos y tocino en dos platos.

-¡Debieron venir cuando envíe el mensaje! Pobre… estaba que se caía de sueño, pero cuando llego estábamos aquí Bill, Percy y yo y no lo dejamos subir a dormir hasta las 5 de la madrugada…

-Y eso solo porque Bill y Percy tuvieron que irse… Pobre de mi Ronnie… Esta muy flaco y esa motocicleta que trae es muy insegura… -Puso los dos platos en la mesa.

-¿Dónde está Angelina y Fred?-Dijo Harry mientras se sentaba frente a un plato repleto de comida.

-Con los padres de Angie…

-¡Te dije que viniéramos! –Ginny mataba a Harry con la mirada, mientras este muy tranquilamente desayunaba.

-Ya… Hablaras con él en unas horas.

-Si claro… Ahora vuelvo.

Subió las escaleras y te tomo a Harry unos minutos caer en cuenta de a donde había ido. Hizo en desayuno a un lado y la siguió.

-¡Ron! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué duermes? ¿Creciste?

-¡GINNY!

Cuando Harry entro a la habitación Ginny estaba brincado en la cama donde descansaba Ron.

-Ginny me alegra verte… ¡Pero quítate de encima!

- ¿Por qué tienes el cabello tan largo? ¿Adelgazaste? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Hiciste ejercicio?

-¡Déjalo respirar Ginn!

-¿Harry? ¿Amigo estas ahí? ¡Ayúdame!

El azabache se acerco y con dificultad bajo a Ginny.

-Me da gusto verte Ron...

-También a mi Harry

Ron se tallo los ojos con las manos mientras Harry y Ginny lo observaban… El había cambiado, estaba más alto (si era posible), no tenia pecas y llevaba el cabello pelirrojo más largo de lo normal.

-¿Qué has hecho? ¿Por qué no habías venido? ¿Qué te hizo regresar?

-Hermanita… Si esperas que conteste una pregunta ¡Deja de hablar!

Ella lo miro ceñuda

-Yo también te extrañe… Los espero abajo... ¡a ambos!

Cuando ella salió de la habitación Ron se sentó en la cama, observo unos calcetines en el suelo y volvió a acostarse.

-Mejor levántate o regresará tu hermana…

-¿Qué hora es?

-Emm… 9;00 a.m.

-¡Solo he dormido cuatro horas! Esta loca si piensa que bajare…

-Mejor hazlo… a la otra ya no podre ayudarte.

Saco una botellita morada de una mochila en el suelo y bebió dos tragos.

-Ahora bajo… Solo me cambio.

-Ok, te espero abajo.

Harry salió y cerró la puerta de la habitación de su amigo y cuando llego al comedor se encontró con…

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es sábado… ¿recuerdas que cada sábado vengo a desayunar aquí?

-Que… yo… eh… no ¡no lo olvide!

De hecho si lo olvido cuando se entero que Ron había llegado.

-Harry oye que esta…

Ron había bajado a desayudar, Ron y Hermione estaban de nuevo frente a frente después de bastante tiempo.


	3. Unexpected events

_**Unexpected events**_

-¡Hermione!

Ante cinco pares de ojos atónitos, y ante todo pronóstico, Ron corrió hacia Hermione, y la abrazo con tanto entusiasmo que la levanto de suelo.

-¿Cómo has estado? –Todos se habían quedado congelados-¿Qué ya no abrazas a tu amigo?

-Ah… eh… si claro

Ella correspondió torpe y tímidamente al abrazo. Y segundos después Ron la soltó y se sentó junto a George.

-Bueno ¡a desayudar! Que gracias a Ginny estoy despierto y tengo hambre, ¿Qué hay de desayunar mamá?

Su pregunta los hizo despertar a todos, y Harry, Ginny y Hermione se sentaron también.

Mientras desayunaban, los tres (que estaban sentados frente a Ron) lo observaban, como asegurándose que fuera el verdadero Ron.

Al parecer siempre tenía en su cara una ligera sonrisa, el cabello alaciado y desordenado en todas direcciones, con un pequeño flequillo.

Y lo más extraño… comía a una velocidad normal.

-Así que… ¿sigues estudiando Ron?-Harry intentaba romper el silencio.

-No, claro que no… -Tomó un sorbo de jugo- Cuándo me fui solo necesitaba año y medio de estudios, así que hace poco mas de seis meses que ya trabajo, pero aun así tengo que ir a constantes entrenamientos.

-¿Entrenamientos?

-Si, ahí cambian muy seguido las reformas –Esbozó más su sonrisa- Así que, tengo que estar constantemente entrenando con cosas muggles y mágicas.

-Tengo entendido que la academia de aurores en América es una de las mejores, no solo enseñan defensa mágica, sino también muggle…-Como siempre, los comentarios de ese tipo provenían de Hermione.

-Como siempre de inteligente…-¿Ron le había hecho un cumplido? Hermione se puso totalmente roja-Si es cierto, hasta aprendí a manejar armas como pistolas y espadas.

-¿Enserio? Desde que termine mi entrenamiento no he practicado ni un poco… solo he ido a dos misiones de bajo riesgo…

-Si quieres después puedo enseñarte un poco de defensa personal…

-¡Claro!

Después de desayunar, Hermione tuvo que irse, no sin antes prometerle a Ron que ellos, Harry y Ginny irían a almorzar el miércoles de la siguiente semana.

-¿Seguro que no quieres dormir Ron? Tu hermana se irá a entrenar y no podrá molestarte.-Su medre y el recogían la mesa.

-Aun así, estoy seguro que alguien más vendría y me despertará… No te preocupes así es mejor, me acostumbraré más rápido al horario.

-¿Entonces porque no vienes con nosotros? Mi entrenamiento durará poco, después podemos ir a dar un paseo por… Por no sé donde, pero ¡vamos! ¿Qué dices?

Una respuesta típica de Ron hubiera sido "no… mejor me quedo a dormir" pero por segunda vez en el día los sorprendió;

-De acurdo, vamos, solo voy por algo a mi habitación.

Mientras Ron subía las escaleras, Ginny se acerco a Harry y le susurró;

-¿Seguro que es mi hermano? ¡¿No es un clon alienígena?

-Está muy cambiado, pero ¡se que Ron!

-¿Nos vamos?

Ron había bajado silenciosamente, ahora traía puestas unas gafas de sol y una chaqueta de cuero, se veía muy bien.

-Emm si, vámonos.

Llegaron al entrenamiento de Ginny, mientras ella entrenaba Harry se divertía mirando como la capitana, Gwenog Jones intentaba coquear con Ron, mientras este solo reía y le daba "alas".

Dos horas después, Harry, Ginny y Ron (que tenía una cita a cenar con Gwenog) se aparecieron en el caldero chorreante, el pelirrojo quería pasear por el callejón Diagon, y cuando fueron por un helado, se encontraron con Luna.

-¡Luna querida! ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Excelente Ron! ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?

Ambos se veían demasiado felices de verse.

-¡Porqué no contestaste mis cartas!

-¡Alto! ¿Ustedes estaban comunicados?-Dijo Ginny perpleja.

-¡Claro! ¡Yo le enviaba una carta cada semana! Pero dejo de contestarlas…

-¡Oh lo siento! Acabo de regresar de Irlanda… Llegué anteayer.

-¡¿Una carta a la semana? ¡A mí me enviabas una al mes!-Ginny echaba chispas por los ojos.

-Lo siento hermanita, pero había muchas cosas que contarle a Luna…

-Claro… Por cierto aun tienes mucho que contarme…

-¡Y tu a mi Lun!

-Ou… Debo irme ¿Nos vemos otro día?

-¿Tienes algo que hacer esta semana? ¿Reanudaras tu trabajo pronto?

-No… Mi próxima expedición es hasta Febrero…

-Ok, el martes a las cinco, voy por ti a tu casa ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Perfecto! Entonces nos vemos.

Se despidió de Ron con un beso en la mejilla y se desapareció, ignorando por completo a Ginny y Harry.

-¡Adiós Luna, también me dio gusto verte… no te preocupes por nosotros!-Ginny estaba cruzada de brazos y con una expresión molesta en el rostro.

Ron ya tenía dos citas, y no eran ni las cinco de la tarde.

Al terminar el helado se dirigieron a Sortilegios Weasley, la tienda estaba abarrotada, pero aun así pudieron hablar con George, y Ron aprovecho para comprar demasiadas cosas para la tienda, pero sorprendentemente, tenía el dinero necesario (y más) para comprar todo lo que él quiso.

-¿Enserio ha hecho todo eso? –George estaba atónito después de que Harry le contara lo del entrenamiento y de Luna-Enserio, si no hace algo cuando se entere de Vicktor Krum ¡Voy a México a buscar a mi hermano!

-¿No creen que son exagerados? ¡Solo cambio un poco!

-¡¿Poco?

-¿De qué hablan ustedes?-Ron acababa de llegar sin ser descubierto (otra vez), tenía a Fred II (que era su ahijado) en brazos y el pequeño le jalaba los cabellos y tenía puestas las gafas de sol de Ron.

-Nada nada…

-Creo que debemos irnos Ron… ¿Dónde está Ginny?

-Arriba con Angelina… Voy por ella.

Poco después dos pelirrojos bajaron a reunirse con Harry, y juntos regresaron a la Madriguera, donde también estaban Bill, Victorie y Teddy Lupin.

-¡Tío Ron! –El pequeño que ese día llevaba cabellos azules corrió hacia Ron, y este lo cargo.

-¡Hey! ¿No te has olvidado de mí?

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Y tu Vic? ¿Te has olvidado de tu tío Ron?

La pequeña rubia se escondió tras las piernas de su padre.

-No te preocupes Ron… En unos días no se separara de ti.-Decía la señora Weasley mirando con ternura a Victorie.

Antes de que Ron contestara, entró una lechuza con una carta en el pico, que era para Harry, él la abrió rápidamente.

-Tengo que ir al ministerio… No es nada grave no se preocupen, vuelvo en unas horas.

-¡Voy contigo Harry!-Dijo Ron dejando a Teddy en el suelo.-Aunque tendré que desaparecer contigo… No tengo idea de cómo luzca ahora el Ministerio.

Así que juntos se aparecieron ante los elevadores.

Y justo uno se abrió, dando paso a un búlgaro de nombre Vicktor Krum.

"Creo que es hora de saber si es el verdadero Ron" Pensaba Harry.

-¡Hola Vicktor!

-¿Qué tal Harry? ¡He así que Mione decía la verdad! Has regresado Ronald…

El aludido tenía una falsa sonrisa.

-Claro que sí… ¿Cómo te ha ido Krum? He escuchado que van perdiendo la liga…

-Solo hemos perdido dos partidos… No es como si ya hubiéramos perdido…

-Si tú lo dices… ¿A dónde vamos Harry?

Ignorando a Vicktor, Ron entró al ascensor seguido por Harry.

-¿Qué hace ese pelón odioso aquí?-Dijo el pelirrojo cuándo las puertas se cerraron, ya no había ni rastro de su sonrisa.

-¿Aquí en el ministerio o aquí en Londres?-Dijo Harry bromeando, sabía exactamente a qué se refería.

-¡Ya enserio Potter!

-El es novio de Hermione.

Las puertas se abrieron.

-¿Qué? ¿Ella es novia de esa "cosa"?

-¡El no es "cosa"! Es el novio de Hermione desde hace unos meses…

Después de eso ninguno hablo, pero Harry no pudo disimular una pequeña sonrisa… Al parecer George se había ahorrado un viaje.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les este gustando la historia...<strong>_  
><em><strong>No olviden comentar :)<strong>_


	4. What happend here?

(*)

fatty73; Siempre quise imaginarme un Ron seguro de sí mismo, ¡pero cuando se es celoso se es hasta la tumba! El ha cambiado mucho, tal vez sus sentimientos cambiaron o tal vez no... ya se sabrá después ^^

potterheadpride; Lo importante es que te hayas decidido a leer ¡Gracias! Yo siempre supe que ellos en los libros terminarian juntos ¿pero que es la vida sin unos cuántos problemas? Espero te siga gustando la historia...

grintsonandronmionelove; Quise decir "les este gustando" fue un error de dedo xD, bueno aquí esta el capitulo #4... lamento la espera!

alwaysromionegrintson; A mi también me encantó el e-mail! como mencione, me anima a escribir! Gracias por leer y poner en favoritos :D, bueno aqui esta el otro cap, intentare subir el #5 el próximo fin de semana...

(*)Ahora si, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>Justo como él lo prometió estaba frente a la puerta de su casa a las tres en punto.<p>

_Toc toc toc_

-¡Ron! Llegas puntual… Pasa, solo subiré un segundo.

Él entro a la casa de los Lovegood a esperar a Luna en la sala de estar donde estaba padre de ella

-Ah joven Weasley… ¿Cómo esta usted?

-Muy bien señor Lovegood… ¿Y usted? ¿Le sirvió todo lo que enviaba?

-¡Pero claro! Has sido de gran ayuda en mi investigación de Wisprudicks…

-Ah... em… si claro

-¿Listo Ron?

Luna había bajado las escaleras lista, no había ya ni un rastro físico de esa excéntrica adolescente, sus cabellos de un tono dorado caían con hermosas ondas por sus hombros, tenía una linda figura. Era simplemente hermosa, pero obvio Ron solo la veía como una hermana.

-¡Claro! Vámonos…

Una vez fuera de la casa, Ron y Luna se aparecieron en un enorme centro comercial Muggle, a el desde que estaba en el extranjero le gustaba pasear por esos lugares

-¿Y que ha pasado con Scamander Luna?

Y que mejor que ir a uno con tu mejor amiga para recuperar tiempo perdido.

-Yo creo que nada, te dije que jamás habría algo… ¡El es cuatro años mayor que yo!

-¿No has escuchado eso de que la edad no importa?

-Esto es diferente… ¿Y tú que tal con… Mary? ¿O era de nuevo Juliette?

-Ja-ja... no, ahora era Victoria…

Pasaron juntos una tarde especial, fueron al cine a ver una película escogida por Luna (que resultó ser de terror), después fueron a comer pizza, la comida muggle favorita de Ron, y un rato más tarde fueron juntos a un bar a platicar tranquilamente.

-Y dime… ¿ya les dijiste? ¿Por lo menos a Harry?-Decía Luna, mientras tomaba su bebida con una pequeña sombrilla de papel.

-¿Decirles que? ¿Qué ahora se tocar la guitarra?

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso…

-De acuerdo no… No le he dicho nada a nadie, solo a ti, pero ya te dije que aceptare, aquí en Londres ya no hay lugar para mí.

-¿Y entonces donde? No querrás decir que aquí no hay ¿"lugar con Hermione"?

-¿De que hablas? En primera, nuestra relación terminó hace mucho, segunda ella y yo ya rehicimos nuestras vidas…

-Y tercero ¡aun se aman! De eso estoy segura… ¡Y todos piensan que te fuiste por ella! Por favor… promete que por lo menos a Harry le dirás todo ¿si?

-De acuerdo…

(*)(*)

-Hermione debemos hablar….

La castaña y su novio estaban cenando tranquilamente en el departamento donde vivía ella.

-¿Sobre qué Vicktor?

-Regreso a Bulgaria…

La notica le calló como un balde de agua fría ¿Ron regresaba y Vicktor se iba? ¡¿Qué pasaba?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?

-Debo irme… Ya perdimos dos partidos, vamos perdiendo la temporada ¡hasta tu amigo Weasley me lo echo en cara!

-¡Oh vamos! No sabía lo que decía… Son solo dos, podrán reponerse después-Hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

-Se acercan los mundiales, debo esforzarme más, comprende…

-Lo hago… es solo que… ¿Cuándo te vas?

-No te preocupes… me iré hasta febrero.

Su mundo que apenas estaba en equilibrio se estaba derrumbando, un viejo amor regresaba por tiempo indeterminado y su nuevo novio se iba por su carrera de Quiddich ¿Qué más iba a ocurrir?

La respuesta le llegaría mas pronto de lo que pensaría.

(*)(*)

Ya era viernes, Ron ya esperaba a sus tres acompañantes en el restaurante, había citado a Harry un poco antes para poder platicar con el, ya que le prometió a Luna que lo haría.

-¡Hey! Debiste haberme avisado antes que querías hablar conmigo…

-Si claro… Oye Harry –Quería decir todo cuanto antes- ¿Sabes porque me fui hace dos años?

El pelinegro lo miraba desconcertado.

-No… -El quería decir "por Hermione" pero no se atrevió-Pero sea lo que sea no puedes irte de nuevo ¡ahora estas en casa!

-Si lo sé… Pero ya hice una vida, tengo amigos y un trabajo ¡No puedo renunciar tan fácil a eso!

-Pero… Oh vamos, aquí lo tienes todo... aquí está tu familia tus amigos de toda la vida…

-También ahí tengo buenos amigos.

-Y además, ahí solo tienes un trabajo temporal NO seguro…

-Pues de hecho me ofrecieron un trabajo fijo… Y pienso aceptarlo.

No le había dicho la verdad de _todo._

-¡¿Qué? No… no puedes… no debes irte Ron ¡NO PUEDES IRTE!

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?

-¿Yo egoísta? ¡Tú eres el que se fue por que terminó con Hermione! Y ya te lo dije… No puedes irte de nuevo…

-¡No fue por eso por lo que me fui! ¿OK? Cuando me fui era un estúpido inmaduro incapaz de hacer algo sin pensar que cualquiera de sus hermanos lo aria mejor que él…

-Pero eso no es cierto…

-Ahora lo sé… Tarde dos años para generar mi propio autoestima, no depender de estar a la sombra de alguien, tal vez suene tonto pero necesite irme lejos para encontrarme… ¡No renunciare a eso!

Harry no pudo decir nada más, así que en silencio esperaron a que llegaran Ginny y Hermione y juntos los cuatro pasaron una noche llena de risas y anécdotas de años pasados.

Cuando la cena terminó, Ron se ofreció a llevar a Hermione hasta su casa y ella, algo extrañada, aceptó.

-Así que… ¿Pasaras la navidad con nosotros?-Preguntó el mientras caminaban, no le veían sentido a desaparecerse pues el departamento de la castaña estaba cerca del restaurante.

-Si claro… Tu madre nos invitó a Vicktor y a mí a pasarlas en la Madriguera.

-¿Tu y… Vicktor?

No pudo disimular un tono de desagrado en su voz al pronunciar el nombre, y ella pensó "¿estará celoso?"

_Claro que no… él ya no es nada tuyo… -_Le dijo una voz en su subconsciente

-Si… iremos ambos ¿sabes que él es mi novio no?

-Si algo así me dijo Harry.

-Si y… em… ¿tu tienes novia?

_Tonta ¿Por qué dijiste eso?_

El solo sonrió.

-Novia formal, por ahora no.

-¿Novia formal? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Nada nada… Creo que llegamos ¿Vives en el mismo departamento?

-No, ahora vivo en uno un poco más grande.

-Ah bueno… Yo… Creo que debo irme, nos vemos en noche buena.

Se despidió de ella con un ligero beso en la mejilla que hizo estremecer a ambos.

¿Cómo era posible que Ron con un solo beso en la mejilla tuviera más efecto en ella que todas las caricias de Vicktor?

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento la espera, por los estudios y algunos problemas que de seguro notaron en la página, no pude subir este capitulo hasta hoy.<strong>  
><strong>Gracias por leer y por los reviews!<strong>  
><strong>Próximo capitulo, cena de navidad, donde se revela mas de un secreto ;)<strong>

**Nos leemos, no olviden comentar...**


	5. All I want for christmas is you

**potterheadpride; **Por la amenaza me apure a escribir... jaja ok no ._. yo sinceramente nunca le tuve gran aprecio a Vicktor... ¡Le soy fiel a Ron e.e! Espero y te guste el cap...

**camila14; **¡Gracias por leer! y yo siempre me imagine a Ron diferente... no me agradaba inseguro : /... bueno aqui esta el capitulo 5, espero te guste!

**fatty73; **Te seguire manteniendo intrigada, ya que no puedo dar detalles! pero pronto se sabra todo! Sigue leyendo :D

**sofias; **Wow! Que bien que te guste mi historia... Y si, no he tenido mucho tiempo, con todo eso del colegio, pero mi propósito es actualizar con mayor frecencia mis historias... y lo aré! Ojala te guste el capitulo...

**grintsonandronmionelove; **Algunas de tus preguntas se responderán hoy... ¡pero creo que surgirán mas! ¡ Subiré otro capitulo cuando pueda! Espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy...

* * *

><p>(*)(*)<p>

La señora Weasley tenía razón, con respecto a Victorie, ya que unos días después Ron tenía su jardín de niños personal que lo seguía a todos lados, era integrado por Teddy y Victorie, y también por los pequeños Fred II, Lucy y Dominique, los tres tenían un año.

Los adultos, al notar que los niños se la pasaban bien con Ron, era costumbre que cada día él cuidara a uno de ellos.

Ese día era turno de Fred.

-¡Come!

Los dos pelirrojos estaban en la cocina de la Madriguera, el mayor intentaba darle de comer al bebé que estaba en su silla alta con un plato con papilla frente a él.

-¡Vamos! Solo he logrado que comas dos cucharadas…

El pequeño pelirrojo de ojos cafés tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Te burlas de mi eh? ¡Vamos come un poco!

Logró que el pequeño comiera una cucharada, y cuándo iba a cantar victoria, en bebé escupió toda la papilla en el rostro de Ron.

-¡Ah pero si debías de ser como tu padre! Los dos aman molestarme ¡ya veras enano!

Metió la punta de su dedo en la papilla y puso una diminuta mancha en la nariz de su ahijado que rió al instante.

Y este metió sus pequeñas manitas en el plato con comida y arrojó todo su contenido a su tío ensuciándolo más.

-¡Ronald Weasley! ¿Qué se supone que haces?

La señora Weasley junto con Harry y Ginny acababa de entrar a la casa con compras del callejón Diagon y los brazos en jarra.

-¿Por qué toda la comida esta en tu cara?

-¡Él empezó! –Dijo señalando al bebé que reía a carcajadas.

Ahora también se reían Harry y Ginny.

-Solo intente darle de comer… Pero le hace honor a su nombre…

-Ya déjate de escusas y ve a limpiarte, ¿me ayudaras con la cena de esta noche no? Ginny limpia a Freddy…

Ron fue a tomar una ducha rápida y al bajar ahora con la cara limpia se dispuso a ayudar a su madre con la cena de navidad mientras le hacía gestos a su pequeño sobrino y este se reía.

-Ya Ronald deja de jugar… Por último prepara la ensalada.

El pelirrojo hizo todo lo que su madre le pidió sin descuidar en ningún momento al pequeño, hasta que llegaron George y Angelina y Ron pudo dar un paseo por los jardines.

Hace pocos días había caído una fuerte nevada y ya que él había vivido en un lugar muy cálido los últimos dos años tenía que salir con una gran chamarra puesta.

A pesar de eso, gracias a su trabajo, logró acercarse sigilosamente a Harry que estaba recargado solo en un gran árbol.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro y con cuidado que no lo descubriera hizo una bola de nieve y se la arrojo con mucha precisión en la cabeza del azabache.

-Potter Potter… La edad te ha hecho lento.

-¿Cómo que lento Weasley? ¡Soy más rápido que tú! Solo que no estaba preparado

Se dirigieron una sonrisa cómplice como cuando eran adolescentes.

-¿Ahora lo estás?-Pregunto el pelirrojo mientras ponía sus manos en la espalda.

-Claro…

Ron le arrojó otra bola de nieve que Harry tampoco pudo esquivar.

-Uy si... Reflejos de gato que tienes Potter.

Y así comenzó una guerra de nieve como las que no hacían desde que tenían unos 15 años.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo no estábamos así tú y yo?-Preguntó Harry tomando aire y recostándose en la nieve junto a Ron.

-¡En Hogwarts! –Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y se echaron a reír.

-¿Sabes Ron? Te he extrañado…

-Yo no… -Vio la cara que puso Harry y rio de nuevo- Claro que yo también, no tenia quien me metiera en problemas.

Permanecieron unos minutos mas así, en silencio solo disfrutando la mutua compañía, hasta que escucharon el grito de la señora Weasley que los necesitaba para acomodar la mesa y sillas en el patio, ya que la familia había crecido demasiado.

-¡Ron! ¿Muchacho donde te habías metido? –Ese era Hagrid, le dio un abrazo a Ron que casi lo parte en dos- Tanto que presumías en tus cartas que vivías en el Caribe ¡Y no estás nada bronceado!

-Es que al parecer soy de esas personas que a pesar de todo lo que se asolean solo toman un color como camarón y vuelve a su tono de piel…

-Si, su tono paliducho-Dijo en broma su hermano George que ahora él tenía a su hijo en brazos, Ron solo le contestó con una sonrisa.

Poco a poco llegaron el resto de los hermanos de Ron, hasta Charlie, y después Hermione y Vicktor.

Todos pero absolutamente todos los presentes vigilaban cada movimiento por parte de Vicktor y Ron, que se saludaron con un seco apretón de manos y a Hermione le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios lo que provoco un gran sonrojo de la castaña.

Fue un lio sentarse, después de varios minutos por fin todos pudieron disfrutar de la cena preparada por Molly y Ron.

Ya al final, mientras Ron aun devoraba aun lo que quedaba de comida, Percy y Audrey se pusieron de pie.

-Familia –Percy se aclaró la garganta- Audrey y yo queremos anunciarles algo que…

-¡Estoy embarazada! –Dijo ella, interrumpiendo el discurso de su esposo.

-¡Wow!

-¡Felicidades!

-Otro nieto…

-Esto no puede ser cierto… ¿Enserio estas embazada? –Decía atónita Angelina, Audrey con una gran sonrisa asintió- Esto es genial… ¡Yo también!

-¿QUE?-Gritaron todos, incluido George.

-¿E-es en-enserio Angie?-Dijo él tartamudeando.

-¡Si si lo es!

Por unos minutos todos los invitados daban sus felicitaciones a los próximos padres.

-¡Esto es injusto!-Ginny tenía una ligera cara de tristeza.

-¿Qué ocurre enana?-Preguntó Ron, que estaba sentado a la izquierda de Harry y este junto a Ginny.

-¡Estoy muy feliz por dos sobrinos más! Pero…

-Ginn calma…-Harry la abrazó.

-No puedo… ¡Esta era nuestra noche! ¡Hoy anunciábamos nuestra boda Harry!

Por unos segundos no se escucho ni el soplar del viento hasta que George rompió el silencio.

-¿Se casan? ¡Ya era hora!

-Cierto, se tardaron…

-¡Es genial!

-¡Felicidades!

-¡Serán muy felices!

Y de nuevo, todos se pusieron de pie y durante unos minutos hubo felicitaciones de parte de todos, excepto de Ron, que se había quedado sentado e inmóvil.

Comenzaban a notarlo, y todos lo observaban, pero él solo tenía ojos para Harry.

-¿Por eso me pediste que me quedara?

-Si… Queremos que seas el padrino.-Contestó Potter sin dejar de observar al pelirrojo.

Ron no pudo contenerse y se levanto y abrazo muy fuerte a Harry.

-¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Te quedarás compañero?-Dijo Harry, devolviéndole el abrazo.

Nadie entendía nada, solo ellos dos, pero eso era suficiente.

-Supongo que allá podrán arreglárselas sin mí por un tiempo…

* * *

><p><strong>Lo se, es un poco corto... ¡El siguiente sera más largo!<strong>  
><strong>¿Sugerencias? ¿Opiniones?<strong>  
><strong>No olviden comentar...<strong>

_***°~Alx Lvgood~°***_


	6. Set fire to the rain

**fatty73**; Y creo que seguiras intrigada... Alguna vez si pense en que se fuera... pero mejor lo deje! espero y continues leyendo...

**grintsonandronmionelove**; En el mini-cap anterior quise solamente dejar en claro que la gran amistad de Ron y Harry sigue ahi ^^. Me gusta la personalidad que le di... y bueno la espera terminó, aqui esta el #6.

**potterheadpride**; Y a mi me encanta que te encante mi fic! y esa escena me gustó escribirla :), no esperes mas.. aqui esta el capitulo!

**Eryka Mullen**; El pasado esta ahi, solo que escondido... Estos fueron algo asi como el "relleno" ya viene lo mas imteresante, y las cosas se nivelaran en un punto...gracias por leer..!

**ElaDancer-chan2**; ¡Ya no esperes mas! Aqui esta el capitulo 6, espero que os guste :)

**sofias**; Ya ya... fue poco mas de un fin de semana, el fin pasado apenas tube tiempo de respirar por eso apenas subi este cap, pero espero que no pase de las dos semanas entre cap y cap :)

**Gracias por leer y por comentar... **

**¡A leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Set fire to the rain...<strong>

Ron se encontraba solo en su habitación, sobre la mesa estaba su laptop y él se sentaba frente a ella.

Grabar eso, había sido idea de su amigo Neithan, él y Ron comenzaron a hacerlo hace mas de un año, y en esos momentos, ambos acordaron grabarlos por separado.

-Uff… Ok

Presionó un botón de su teclado.

-De acuerdo, soy Ron Weasley, hoy es 27 de diciembre, me siento extraño al grabar esto sin Neithan… Pero le prometí que grabaría el video-diario así que ahí va…

"Hace poco regrese a mi hogar en Londres ¡olvide el frio que hacía! Así que diario parezco un oso de peluche o un muñeco de nieve por tantos abrigos que uso… ¡Todo lo que hago por no morir!"

Se revolvió el cabello, pensativo.

-Desde el día que llegue todos mis hermanos me han bombardeado de preguntas sobre lo que he hecho, no me molesta… ¡es gracioso recordar los dos años en América! Bueno en fin… Hace dos días me entere que ¡mi hermanita se casará! Y con mi mejor amigo; Harry Potter, creo que no hay nadie mejor para ella (aparte de que si fuera otro ya estuviera muerto)

"Eso también me traerá problemas… Me escogieron como padrino ¡obvio acepte! El problema es que Hermione Granger es la madrina… Al principio creí que no era posible, ya que ella tiene novio y bla bla bla…. pero Ginny dijo que habló con Vicky Krum, e investigó y si podremos ser los padrinos."

"La boda será en abril… ¡A mamá casi le dio un infarto cuando se enteró! Todas las mujeres están como locas… Angelina y Audrey más por el embarazo… ¡Ayer Audrey lloró por qué no quise darle de mis galletas! Nunca entenderé a las mujeres…"

"No quiero quedarme de niñero hasta después de la boda… ¡así que iré a buscar trabajo! Ronald Weasley fuera…."

De nuevo presionó el botón y guardó su computadora, ya que lo que dijo era cierto, le agradaba pasar tiempo con sus sobrinos, pero quería hacer algo más "productivo".

Así pues, se dirigió al primer lugar que se le ocurrió; Sortilegios Weasley.

(*)(*)(*)

Horas después salió de la tienda de su hermano con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y comenzó a tararear una canción de un grupo muggle.

Hasta que de pronto sin saber de dónde, apareció Rita Skeeter.

-¡Joven Weasley! Era cierto su regreso… ¿también lo es que regresó por un amor de antaño?

-¿Eh?

Un segundo después tenía una cámara enfocada a su rostro y un flash que lo aturdió.

-¿Es cierto que fue expulsado de la asociación de aurores de América? ¿Mató a alguien? ¿Ha cambiado a su viejo amigo Potter?

-¡Déjeme en paz!-Ron se estaba enojando.

-¿Es cierto que su hermana, la cazadora de las Arpías se casa? ¿Irá a la fiesta "Un lustro después de la guerra"?

-¿Eh? ¿Cuál fiesta?

* * *

><p>-Muchas gracias por mencionármelo… en especial después de mi gran encabezado.<p>

Dos días después, en la seguridad de la Madriguera se encontraban Harry y Ron después de una de sus sesiones de entrenamiento entre dos, y frente a ellos una edición de "Corazón de bruja" donde en la portada en grandes letras rezaba; "¿A qué se debe el regreso de Weasley?" y justo debajo una foto de Ron en el callejón Diagon intentando escapar de Skeeter, en el articulo Skeeter había transformado sus "eh?" a largas respuestas a preguntas que él incluso jamás escuchó.

-¡Lo olvide! La boda absorbe todo mi tiempo….

-Y que lo digas... incluso a mí, tu amada prometida me da dado un montón de cosas que debo hacer para SU boda…

-Solo hasta abril… ¡después de eso serás libre! –Tomó la revista en sus manos- ¿Entonces iras?

-Lo he pensado… y si, iré ¿es mañana cierto?

-Si, solo durará unas horas.

Después no pudieron hablar más, ya que llegaron Ginny con una larga lista de pendientes y una enorme lista de invitados.

-Ginn... ¡Creo que no conocemos ni a la mitad de toda esta gente!

-Se lo dije a mamá, pero no me escuchó… ¡Esta más emocionada que en la boda de George!

-Si si… Oye Ginebra ¿Me repites porque es que te ayudo con esto?

-¡Porque eres mi hermano favorito! Y por si no lo olvidaste eres el padrino…

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente después de salir del trabajo Hermione se dirigió a su departamento, a ella no le gustaba la idea a "perder tiempo" en algo como una fiesta, cuando podría estar adelantando su nueva propuesta sobre vacaciones a los elfos domésticos.<p>

Pero su novio la convenció de lo contrario, y le hizo ver el lado bueno; vería a compañeros de Hogwarts con los que había perdido contacto, y por supuesto Viktor iría con ella.

* * *

><p>Algo lejos de ahí, un pelirrojo también se preparaba para la misma fiesta solo que con una mejor expectativa, a el por el contrario desde hace más de un año que le gustaba salir cada fin de semana, así que no era algo muy nuevo en su vida, ¡pero se encontraría con viejos compañeros! eso era lo que más le emocionaba, ni si quiera le importaba ir solo.<p>

"_aunque nadie dice que regresare solo"_ Pensaba.

* * *

><p>La fiesta tendría lugar en una gran sala en el ministerio que podía ser utilizado como salón de eventos especiales, ahí, incluso algunos años antes les entregaron su orden de Merlín primera clase a Ron, Harry y Hermione.<p>

Sonaba una música fluida, en el centro la pista de baile donde había algunas personas bailando y a los alrededores cómodos sofás y claro, la barra de bebidas.

Ron llegó solo, pero poco después de que le dieran su primera bebida fue abordado por Luna, Lavender, Dean y la novia de este, Padma.

Pasaron unas horas los cinco entre risas y bromas y anécdotas que contaba Ron sobre su estadía en América.

Aunque no todo fue muy tranquilo, a cada poco aparecía un paparazzi, y hasta después de unas preguntas y algunas fotos los dejaban en paz.

Hasta que se les unieron Harry Ginny… Hermione y Viktor.

Entre ellos se hizo un silencio algo incómodo, roto por Luna, que como siempre saco tema nombrando cosas que nadie conocía.

Hasta que el autocontrol tanto de Viktor como de Ron llegó a su punto máximo, y el pelirrojo decidió salir a bailar con Luna olvidando al resto por un tiempo.

Hasta que Luna se cansó y fueron a sentarse con Hermione que se encontraba sola.

-¿Dónde están los demás? –Preguntó Luna mientras se sentaba junto a la castaña.

-Harry, Ginny, Dean y Padma bailando… Y Viktor ahora vuelve…

Otra vez silencio… Luna comenzó a sentirse en mal tercio, así que inventó una escusa y se fue, dejándolos solos.

-Así que… No hemos podido platicar a gusto… ¿Cómo te ha ido Hermione?

A decir verdad, no era un buen lugar para conversar, ya que apenas se hacían escuchar por encima de la música y todas las demás conversaciones.

-Pues… yo… bien…. si, muy bien.

Y sumándole que Hermione sin saber porque se ponía nerviosa con Ron cerca.

Silencio de nuevo.

-¿Quieres bailar? –Se aventuró Ron.

-¿Yo?- Se sorprendió la castaña- Eh… si claro.

Por el momento sonaba una canción rápida, pero justo cuando estaban acoplándose, la canción termino y comenzó una canción lenta y romántica. _(N/a; en la canción que me "inspire" el link esta abajo, pero pueden escuchar su canción romántica favorita ;D)_

Después de pensarlo por menos de dos segundos, con un poco de torpeza y mucha delicadeza Ron puso sus manos en la cadera de Hermione y ella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del pelirrojo.

Comenzaron a bailar lentamente, disfrutando la cercanía que no se daba desde hace tiempo.

"_Demasiado tiempo…"_ pensaban ambos.

En ningún momento separaron sus miradas, que eran como el mar y el chocolate, porque aunque lo quisieran negar ante todos y ante ellos mismos, se complementaban.

A pesar de la distancia y las peleas, tal vez aun podía existir algo dentro de ellos…

¿Pero aun se amaban?

Esa pregunta rondaba por la cabeza de ambos, pero no sabían la respuesta, o no querían saberla, ya que no sabrían que pasaría.

Habian pasado ya varios años desde que se juraron en secreto amarse eternamente.

Y dicen que el tiempo y la distancia es igual al olvido… ¿Sera cierto para ellos?

Para encontrar la respuesta a esa y todas sus preguntas debían arriesgarse.

Pero el amor, es un arma de doble filo…

* * *

><p><strong>(*)(*)<strong>

**El link es este- /watch?v=ac3HkriqdGQ&ob=av2n**

**El próximo capitulo si estara encerio maas largo, quiero captar bien el momento ;)**  
><strong>Lamento la tardanza... ahora el colegio si esta algo pesado u.u<strong>

**A pesar de eso no olvidare publicar ;D**  
><strong>Hasta la proxima..! Y no olviden comentar...<strong>


	7. All I believe in

fatty73; Poco a poco se encontrarán las respuestas, pero tambien más preguntas, ¡gracias por leer!

Eryka Mullen; Leí en drabble y debo admitir que ¡es genial! Se me ocurrieron unas que otras ideas, ¡gracias!

grintsonandronmionelove; Eso se sabrá después... ¿Vaya triángulo amoroso eh? Y pues de Lavender, no se porque no pasó nada, pero aun quedán bastantes capitulos ;D

**Gracias a los que leen, y doblemente a los que comentan...**

* * *

><p><strong>All I believe in...<strong>

Semanas después, Hermione como siempre continuaba trabajando.

Papeles papeles y más papeles… Nada fuera de lo normal, como a ella le gustaba.

¿Lo normal era lo mejor no? Así nadie cambiaría tu rumbo, solo había algo que hacer.

Aunque no le gustara el papeleo.

-Dragones chinos no, kelpies… tal vez.

_Toc toc toc _

-Adelante.

-Señorita Granger, el señor Weasley quiere verla…

-¿Qué Weasley?-Conociendo a tantos hombres Weasley, era de esperarse que hiciera esa pregunta.

-Ronald Weasley.

-A… em, claro hazlo pasar.

Sin saber porque, se pasó los dedos por el cabello intentando peinarlo, se arreglo su ropa y ordenó sus papeles que tenia frente a ella.

-¡Hey! Hola Hermione.

-Hola Ron ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Preguntó ella disimulando su nerviosismo.

-Vengo a entregarte tu correo ¿eres muy solicitada eh?

-¿Correo? ¿Por qué tu?

-Conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo como mensajero… ¡así que ya tengo trabajo de tiempo completo!

-Creí que dijiste de medio tiempo…

-Si, pero también tengo uno en Sortilegios Weasley… ¿Dos medios son un entero no? Bueno, en fin; veamos… Hermione Jean Granger.

Le entrego un considerable fajo de pergaminos donde reconoció algunas letras familiares, como la de Viktor que se había ido apenas hace unos días, adelantando su viaje a Bulgaria.

-Si gracias…

-Así que… dime ¿harás algo mañana?-Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en una silla delante de Hermione como si fuera su casa.

¿Ronald Weasley invitándola a una cita?

-Pues de echo pensaba quedarme hasta tarde a…

-¿Adelantar trabajo? –Rió por lo bajo- No cambias nada Hermione… ¿Dónde quedo todo lo que había logrado en esos dos años?

En eso tenía razón, cuando estaban juntos, hace ya algunos años, Ron persuadía a la castaña a salir por lo menos tres veces a la semana, y ahora no salía ni siquiera una.

-No lo sé, supongo que ahora me enfoco más en mi trabajo…

-¡Oh vamos! Solo por unas horas…

-No, enserio es que…

-¡Vamos!

-No…

-¡Vamos!

Ron puso una mirada con la que sabía que nunca se negaría Hermione.

-¡Oh de acuerdo!

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Ron llevó a la castaña al salir inmediatamente de su trabajo, en primer lugar a comer a un lindo restaurante.<p>

-Así que… ¿Qué has hecho de nuevo Hermi?

-Nada de echo… En estos años solo he trabajado he ido una o dos veces a Bulgaria con Viktor y mis padres… ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hiciste en esos dos años? ¿Te divertiste?

De hecho solo quería desviar el tema, prefería saber lo que hizo Ron, a decirle sus intimidades.

-¿Qué? ¿Jugaremos a las 30 preguntas?-Preguntó el con su característica sonrisa torcida.

-Mejor que seas 15… De acuerdo…

-Ok, empieza tú.

Ella no sabía que decir ¿Qué preguntar? O más bien ¿Qué no preguntar?

-¿En qué países has viajado estos años?

-Uff... casi por todo el continente americano, pasaba solo una o dos semanas en cada país, incluso viaje a Francia, Rusia y otros países de Europa...

-¿Has estado cerca de Londres y no venias?

-¡Solo viajaba por trabajo! Bueno excepto la vez del carnaval en Brasil, y la vez que fui a Chile –Enumeraba con sus dedos.-o la vez de España, y en Canadá, también contaría la vez que mi amiga nos arrastro a un amigo y a mí a Paris a la semana de… -Hermione tenía una ligera sonrisa por la inocencia con la que decía todo eso el pelirrojo.-Creo que ya di mucha información, y ya vas dos preguntas, es mi turno; ¿hace cuando tiempo sales con Krum?

La castaña borró la sonrisa de su sonrisa y tímidamente contestó;

-Poco más de seis meses.

-¡Mis respuestas son más largas! Pero de acuerdo… Segunda pregunta ¿Qué quieres comer?

Llegó el mesero, que les tomó la orden y poco después la llevó a la mesa, Ron pidió lo suficiente para alimentar una docena de personas.

-Creí que tu apetito había disminuido...-Dijo Hermione, que comía pollo y ensalada.

-¿Lo dices por el primer día que me viste? No, ese día tenía mucho sueño, y estaba a punto de quedarme dormido en la comida, y como no quería morir ahogado en un plato de sopa…

Se encogió de hombros y provoco una risita en Hermione.

Las horas siguientes se divirtieron como no lograban recordar, cada uno uso 10 preguntas, hasta que comenzaron a olvidarlas y charlaron sobre cosas sin sentido, o anécdotas que contaba en su mayoría Ron, ya que Hermione no tenía mucho que contar.

-¡Te lo juro! Mi primer día en la academia fue horrible… No sabía nada de español, ¡y solo me podía guiar de unas flechitas que estaban pintadas en las paredes!

-¿Pero progresaste no? –Ella no borraba su sonrisa al enterarse de sus vergüenzas en América.

-Si, ¡después de perderme unas 20 veces! Fue como volver a Hogwarts, me despertaba tarde, llegaba tarde a mis entrenamientos y así hasta un año después…

-¿Así que por un año vagaste por los corredores de la academia?

-Más o menos, hasta que mi maestro pensó que tenía edad suficiente para salir a misiones.

Comenzaron a llenar los espacios blancos que habían dejado la ausencia del otro; Hermione estaba a punto de ser ascendida a jefa del departamento, además ella y Harry eran de vez en cuando consejeros del ministro de magia, que seguía siendo Kingsley Shacklebolt.

En cambio Ron, descubrió que tenía una gran facilidad para aprender idiomas; él ahora podía hablar ingles, español, italiano y un poco de portugués.

La tarde pasó demasiado rápido, así que pagaron la cuenta y Ron convenció a la castaña de ir a un pequeño bar que él conoció poco tiempo después de regresar a Londres.

Bebieron y bailaron un par de horas, hasta que la conciencia de Hermione le decía que era demasiado tarde y debía irse ya.

-¡Al menos vamos a irnos caminando!-Gritaba Ron por encima de la música, había tomado mucho más que ella, pero no parecía afectarle-¡Vamos! ¡No estamos muy lejos!

Convencida por él, salieron, pero pocas calles adelante comenzó a llover, ella de inmediato se cubrió bajo el techo de un local cercano mientras él solo la observaba, dejando que la lluvia lo mojara por completo.

-¡Hay que desaparecernos!

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó él con la misma inocencia de un niño de cinco años.

-¡Nos mojaremos!

-¿y qué? –Soltó una risita- Yo ya estoy mojado... Venga, ¡corramos!

Extendió su mano en dirección a la chica, ella lo pensó unos minutos antes de darse por vencida, tomarlo de la mano y comenzar a correr.

Pero aun así, solo a unas calles antes de llegar al departamento, ella volvió a cubrirse bajo un toldo.

-Me estoy mojando Ron... ¡No saldré de aquí!

-¡Oh vamos! No eres la bruja del mago de Oz, ¡no te derretirás! Nos faltan unas calles, ¡Vamos!

De nuevo él ganó, y llegaron corriendo a la entrada principal del bloque de departamentos donde ella vivía, ambos jadeando y aun tomados de las manos, y no las separaron cuándo entraron al elevador, si no hasta la puerta del departamento de Hermione.

Cuando ella logró abrir la puerta, tropezó con el charco que su ropa mojada había provocado y solo los rápidos reflejos de Ron pudieron salvarla de lo que sería un duro golpe.

Estaban solo a unos centímetros de distancia, de nuevo sus cuerpos les jugaban una mala pasada, ya que ambos les ordenaban a sus cuerpos alejarse, pero estos hacían todo lo contrario, se acercaban poco a poco, hasta que sus bocas se juntaron.

Uno, dos, y ahí acabó.

No supieron quien terminó ese mínimo pero mágico contacto, solo que tan rápido como empezó, terminó.

-Yo… creo que debo irme-Dijo Ron mirando al suelo, sus orejas estaban coloradas, no podía ver a la castaña a los ojos.

-Si… Nos vemos.-Ella entró rápidamente, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer sobre su sofá.

* * *

><p>Ron pensaba, mientras se tiraba en la cama de su habitación en la Madriguera, después de dejar a Hermione, no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas de caminar hacia su casa, así que solo se desapareció.<p>

"No Ronald no… No puedes ¿lo recuerdas? Recuerda tu promesa, no puedes volver a enamorarte de ella"

Pero una pregunta le llegó a la mente ¿alguna vez dejó de amarla?

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente ella se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. "Maldito Ronald, me hizo enfermarme" fue su primer pensamiento, aunque al imaginarse al pelirrojo, una sonrisa surcó su rostro, aunque inmediatamente la borró.<p>

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?-Se preguntó en voz alta

¿Había engañado a Viktor?

"solo fue un beso"-le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.

Se supone que la idea de engañar es serle infiel a la persona que AMAS. Pero ella no sabía ¿era Vikor o Ron el amor de su vida?

Ambos se evitaron por las semanas siguientes, aunque Ron aun trabajaba aun como mensajero, siempre dejaba los papeles de Hermione con su secretaria, evitando cualquier contacto que no fuera necesario.

Hasta que, faltando una semana exacta para "La boda del siglo" (como era llamada en los periódicos), es decir, la boda de Harry y Ginny, el pelinegro llegó al trabajo con un humor de perros, un peinado más alborotado de lo normal, y cuando llegó, lo único que hizo fue encerrarse en su oficina con un portazo.

Ron, que lo escuchó llegar, de inmediato fue a hablar con él, y después de casi amenazarlo con que derrumbaría la puerta, lo dejo pasar.

Harry tenía un terrible aspecto, y el pelirrojo solo pudo formular la primera pregunta que se le ocurrió.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

Harry bajó la vista hacia sus zapatos.

-Lo he arruinado todo Ron… Ya no habrá boda

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Yo…

-¡Harry! Ginny me envió un vociferador, ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Era cierto de la cancelación de la boda?

Hermione acaba de entrar a la oficina de Harry, sin saber que Ron estaba ahí, cuando ambos cruzaron sus miradas se ruborizaron, así que de inmediato se concentraron en Harry.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –Preguntó Ron.

-¡Lo arruine todo! Fue mi culpa, ¡no le creía a todo lo que ella me decía sobre ese chico de otro equipo! Me deje guiar por los celos… Y anoche peleamos y pues… ¡la boda se canceló!

Potter se dejó caer en su silla.

-¡No se qué hacer! ¡Enserio la amo! No quiero perderla…

-Solo a ustedes les pasa esto… ¡solo faltaba una semana!-Decía Ron que estaba cruzado de brazos.

-Ronald no es momento para regaños… ¿Harry crees que podremos hacer algo?-Preguntó Hermione acercándose a Harry.

-No, no creo, ¡no lo sé!

-Pues yo si-Ron tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro- tengo una idea…

* * *

><p>-¡Enserio Hermi no quiero ir!<p>

-Oh vamos, solo hoy ¿si?

Dos días después, Hermione estaba en la Madriguera, intentando convencer a Ginny de salir a cenar, ese era su parte en el retorcido (pero brillante) plan de Ron.

-No… Hoy no, otro día ¡no quiero salir!

-Vamos… me la debes.

Costo 15 minutos más convencer a la pelirroja, y poco después se apareció en el restaurante indicado.

-¿No crees que está demasiado solo?

En realidad estaba completamente vacío, a excepción de ellas.

-Si, Ron reservó todo el restaurante para esta noche…

-¿Mi hermano? ¿Por qué?

-No lo hizo solo…

-Solo me ayudaba… -Harry acababa de entrar al restaurante, Ginny instintivamente buscó su varita, pero la tenía su hermano Ron, que estaba recargado en la puerta de las cocinas.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? –Pregunto la pelirroja al ver su varita girando en los dedos de su hermano.

-Un truco americano, pero hoy tenemos cosas mejores que discutir, o al menos ustedes, vamos Hermione.

La castaña lo siguió dentro de las cocinas del restaurante y cerraron la puerta.

-¿Crees que esto funcione? –Preguntó Hermione, observando discretamente por una ventana circular que tenia la puerta.

-Eso espero…

Observaron por la ventana como Harry intentaba convencer a Ginny de sentarse con él, y después de lo que les parecieron horas ella aceptó.

-¡Siguiente paso Herms! –Dijo Ron, mientras hechizaba dos pequeños platos y los enviaba a la mesa donde estaba sentada la pareja.

Después de una corta pero muy incómoda cena, era hora de la parte más difícil.

-Ron tenemos que ayudarle… -Ambos veían como Harry intentaba disculparse, pero no encontraba la manera.

-¡Tengo una idea!-El pelirrojo sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño aparato rectangular, que con dos toques de la varita comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar una linda canción.

Por fortuna, Harry conocía la letra, y tragándose su orgullo y la vergüenza comenzó a cantarla.

Mientras intentaba cantarla, Ginny escuchaba atentamente la letra, a su parecer, la letra era perfecta para ellos.

Cambiaba su cara por una de enfadada, a una que al final terminó con estallar en llanto.

Mientras tanto, en las cocinas, un pelirrojo y una castaña observaban atentos cada gesto y movimiento de los otros dos.

Pero sin poder evitarlo, ellos se miraron a los ojos, se sonrieron y se tomaron de la mano.

No había terminado la canción, pero Harry y Ginny ahora estaban fuertemente abrazados, así que la otra pareja creyó seguro salir.

-¿Todo bien?-Preguntó Hermione, al notar que aun tenían su mano unida a la de Ron, la soltó.

-Excelente-Dijo Ginny, besando a Harry dulcemente en los labios.

-¡Hey no hagan eso cuando yo esté presente! –Ron fingía una mueca de asco.

-Me la debías compañero...-Harry tenía una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad.

-¡Tenemos un problema Harry!-Ginny ahora tenía una cara de verdadera preocupación- Cancelé todo, absolutamente todo, ¡no hay nada para la boda!

Se miraron unos a otros, pensando que hacer.

-Aun hay tiempo, ¡nos quedan cinco días!-Dijo Ron muy seguro de lo que decía.

-Pero Ron, tardamos meses en planear todo y…

-Déjenmelo a mí, en Argentina conocí a unos amigos que se casaban y divorciaban al menos unas 10 veces al año, y una vez que me escogieron de padrino para su 25° boda, tuve que planear todo en dos días…

-¿Enserio? ¿Tu organizar una boda?-Preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-¿Estás seguro ron?-Preguntaron Ginny y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

-¡Claro! Solo necesito algo con que escribir, un teléfono ¡y muchos ayudantes!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Mil perdones por no actualizar antes, pero me emocione demasiado con la saga "Canción de fuego y hielo" de George R.R. Martin, y no me despegué hasta que termine el segundo libro, eso mas el colegio es igual a ¡nada de tiempo para escribir!<strong>

**Gracias por seguir en esta historia... Proximo capitulo; la boda (donde todo puede pasar ;D)**

**No olviden comentar ¡es gratis! xD**


	8. The wedding of the year

***°The wedding of the year°***

Era el día 10 de abril, un día muy especial en la vida de todo Londres mágico, ya que ese era el día en el cual, Harry James Potter y Ginebra Molly Weasley se casarían.

Era por la mañana, aun así toda la Madriguera estaba llena de personas que iban y venían de un lado a otro, guiados por Ron y la matriarca Molly Weasley.

En esos instantes, los niños eran perseguidos por sus padres para poder ser arreglados, mientras los demás adultos iban y venían cargados de flores y cosas para ponerlas debajo de la gran carpa que estaba siendo instalada en el patio de la Madriguera.

-Esto ya esta… Esto llega en una hora, -Enumeraba Ron en una hoja de papel que sostenía en su mano.-Esto lo traerá Luna… De esto se encargaron Harry y George.

A decir verdad, no era excelente organizando eventos, pero gracias a su madre, y a muchas personas más, pudieron entre todos organizar una boda digna de un rey.

* * *

><p>Tanto Harry como Ginny estaban hechos un mar de nervios, él, en la habitación de Ron, estaba a punto de agujerar el piso, ya que daba vueltas alrededor como león enjaulado.<p>

Ginny, en su habitación, rodeada por su madre, sus cuñadas, Hermione y Luna, terminaban con los últimos detalles de su maquillaje y vestido.

* * *

><p>Una hora después, ya todo estaba preparado, lo único que faltaba era que llegara la hora.<p>

-¡Ok todo ya está listo!-Dijo Ron quemando la hoja de papel con un toque de su varita.

-Emm Ron, -Decía Audrey, que lucía un hermoso vestido violeta- No quiero decir que te veas feo, de hecho estás muy guapo pero… ¿no crees que te verías mejor con tu túnica de gala?

Ron dirigió su vista hacia su ropa, aun llevaba puesto una sencilla ramera y unos jeans desgastados.

-¡Ay es cierto! ¡Falto yo! –Hizo un ademan con las manos que provocó unas risitas en los presentes, pero él rápidamente subió a alistarse lo más rápido posible.

-Creo que será la primera boda en la que el que llega tarde es el padrino…-Susurró Charlie.

* * *

><p>Cuarenta minutos después, todo estaba ya listo y en su lugar, desde los pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas que adornaban la carpa de la ceremonia hasta el despistado padrino.<p>

Amigos, familiares, y como siempre uno que otro colado desconocido (más la prensa) estaban ya en sus lugares asignados, mientras Ron y Neville intentaban tranquilizar sin éxito a su nervioso amigo.

-¡Enserio amigo me estas mareando! –Decía el pelirrojo deteniendo por tercera vez a Harry

-¡Tranquilo! ¡Y deja de jugar con tus manos!-Le sugirió Neville.

-¡Es fácil que lo digas! Ya lo sabrás tu Neville en unos meses y ya te preguntaré yo cuando estés en mi lugar Ron…

-Que esperemos que sea en muchos años... ¡Aun tengo cosas que vivir!

-Pues de hecho yo creo que…

Pero no pudo terminar su frase, ya que en esos momentos comenzó a sonar la ya conocida canción que anuncia la llegada de la novia.

Y unos segundos después aparecieron; primero la pequeña Victorie, que regaba pétalos de flores por todo el pasillo, detrás estaba Luna, con un vestido verde corte imperio, seguida por una nerviosa Hermione, tenía el mismo color de vestido, solo que el de ella era corte griego.

Detrás de ellas estaba Ginny, sostenida fuertemente del brazo de Arthur, que tenía una mirada de orgullo y felicidad.

Se escucharon sollozos desde la primera fila, producto de Molly, Audrey y Angelina, aunque solo Neville logró escucharlos, ya que los otros dos parecían hipnotizados, obviamente Ron por una cierta castaña y Harry por su futura esposa.

La ceremonia fue perfecta, las palabras se dijeron en los momentos adecuados y solo se escuchaban de más los comentarios de tía Muriel acerca de la "rebeldía" de Ron ("¡Pero si trae puestos unos tenis! ¡Por Dios!" "¡Su cabello es demasiado largo!" "¡Él mismo acepto haberse hecho dos tatuajes! ¡Que barbarie!")

Cuando terminó la ceremonia y las felicitaciones a los recién casados el altar y las butacas se esfumaron para dar paso a las mesas y una espaciosa pista de baile.

La fiesta se fue llenando de risas y platicas por doquier, mientras algunas parejas bailaban en la pista.

Finalizado primer baile como Harry y Ginny Potter, Ron observaba a Hermione mientras una batalla se libraba en su interior.

"¡Que vallas!"

"¿Y si no quiere bailar conmigo?"

"¿Y qué? Al menos lo habrás intentado… ¡Se un Griffindor y atrévete!"

"No, mejor ahorita…"

"¡AHORA!"

Cuándo esa voz en su cabeza (muy parecida a la voz de su hermana) le gritó, comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la castaña hasta que alguien se interpuso en su camino.

-¡Ron Weasley! Soy Mía Gray, de la revista "Corazón de bruja", ¿podría hacerle unas preguntas?

"Gracias a Dios…"

"¡COBARDE!"-Le gritó de nuevo la voz

-¿Qué? Ah, sí claro, adelante-Contestó él, escondiendo su alivio.

-¡Gracias! Así que... ¿Qué opinas de la boda de tu hermana y tu mejor amigo?

-Cuando lo dices así se escucha cruel, de hecho yo….

Y así contestó preguntas por unos 10 minutos, acerca de su familia, su vestimenta de ese día (que a pesar de ser una túnica de gala llevaba puestos unos tenis muggles) y su trabajo como auror, preguntas que prefería evadir.

-Así que… ¿Planes para una señora Weasley?

-¡Si ya la hay! Esta mi madre, mis cuñadas… -La chica se rió.

-¡Lo siento debí ser más específica! Quise decir, señora de Ron Weasley…

-Pues de hecho no- le regaló una de sus sonrisas ladeadas, que provocó que ella suspirara- creo yo, que primero hay que vivir tu vida antes de compartirla…

Cuando hubo terminado, la voz en su cabeza regresó.

"Ahora si Griffindor de pacotilla... ¿bailarás con ella o la dejarás ir de nuevo?"

"Ella solo es mi amiga..."

"¿Y que los amigos no bailan entre ellos?"

Sin saber que hacer se dirigió a la mesa con las bebidas y tomó un poco.

* * *

><p>Hermione se encontraba sentada con Luna, Neville y Hannah, que a pesar de tener una plática amena, sentía que debía estar con alguien más en esos momentos.<p>

"Probablemente se debe a que extraño a Viktor..."-Pensaba

"Ay ajá si, ¿segura que es a él al que extrañas?"-Le preguntó una vocecita en su cabeza.

"Claro que si… él es mi novio ¿no?"

Y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a tomar en sorbos cada vez más grandes, y la botella de Whisky de fuego comenzó a disminuir.

"No seas Slytherin y trágate el orgullo... ¡Ve!"

Ron, con copa en mano se encontraba a medio camino de la mesa donde estaba Hermione y algunos otros amigos, sin decidirse que hacer, opto por vaciar poco a poco su copa.

Hasta que comenzó a sonar una canción, antes la había escuchado ¿pero dónde?

Algo en su interior lo hizo decidirse, y dejando el vaso en la mesa más cercana se acercó rápidamente a la mesa de Hermione y dijo alto y claro;

-Es tradición que los padrinos bailen una canción juntos…-Extendió su mano hacia ella-¿Qué dices?

Ella no lo pensó demasiado, tomó la mano de Ron y juntos se encaminaron a la pista. Sin importar las miradas que casi todos los presentes, que estaban sobre ellos.

Torpemente los dos comenzaron a bailar, un baile lento, disfrutando de la agradable compañía. Hasta que claro, Hermione Granger no puede mantenerse con una duda…

-¿Has pensado en lo que paso… hace unos días?-Preguntó ella, dudosa.

-¿La verdad? Si.-La hizo girar.

-¿Entonces?

-Creo que no es buen momento ni lugar para hablar…

La música terminó de repente, sonando la voz de George por todos lados;

-¡Es hora de los discursos de los padrinos!

-Hablaremos después de los discursos… -Susurró él, tan bajo que solo ella pudo escuchar- ¡Las damas primero!

Le dio un leve empujoncito hacia el pequeño escenario con un micrófono mágico en el.

Confundida y nerviosa por lo dicho antes por el pelirrojo, Hermione solo alcanzó a decir lo típico; que era un honor ser la madrina, que ya que ella conocía su historia, sabía y esperaba que fueran felices juntos.

Ron, en cambio se tomó todo el tiempo que quiso…

-¡Hey hola! Por si alguien se pregunta, soy el padrino, pero, también soy el hermano de la novia, MAS el mejor amigo del novio, ¿algo extraño no?

De acuerdo, así que mi trabajo, aparte de desearles toda la felicidad de el mundo y bla bla bla, es de poner en evidencia a mi hermanita ¡tranquila Gin solo será un poco! –Agregó al observar la expresión de sorpresa y miedo de su hermana- así que… ¿recuerdas Gin cuándo tenías nueve años? Hiciste un hermoso dibujo de Harry montado en un dragón purpura… -se escucharon risas por parte de los invitados y Harry, y un gran sonrojo por parte de ella.

¿Y cómo olvidar el poema en tu primer año en Hogwarts? ¿Cómo era? Algo acerca de un sapo en escabeche o algo sobre una pizarra… -Fingió que intentaba recordar el poema, mientras ella también se unía a las risas- Bueno, en fin. ¡Harry amigo mío! ¿Por dónde empezar? –El azabache de ponto se puso serio y pálido

-En nuestro sexto año en Hogwarts no quería aceptar que te gustara mi hermanita, ¡pero en fin! Pero no fue así como me entere ¿sabes cómo fue que supe que en realidad te gustaba? ¡No fue con el beso! Si no es que… ¡Hablas dormido! Y créeme, creo que dijiste todo lo que tenías que decir... Y yo también, así que solo me queda decir que serán muy felices… ¡Por Harry y Ginny!

Lo último lo dijo alzando su copa, que había tomado poco antes de subir, todos los invitados lo imitaron, coreando el "¡por Harry y Ginny!"

Al bajarse del escenario la música retomó su lugar y después de intercambiar miradas y sonrisas con los recién casados, Hermione se le acercó a Ron, ya que ella, a pesar de todo quería saber qué opinaba Ron sobre el beso de unos días antes.

Ambos a pensar de sentirse un poco mareados, tal vez por el alcohol se alejaron unos metros de la fiesta, hasta que al final decidieron entrar a la cocina de la Madriguera, donde se escuchaba menos la música.

-¿Entonces qué piensas?-Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Yo? ¿La verdad?-Habló Ron, ella solo asintió con la cabeza.-De acuerdo, pues es esta…

Y sin más se acercó, el rodeo con sus brazos y besó.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué piensas?

Ella se dejó guiar (como pocas veces) por su corazón desbocado, no dijo ni una palabra, solo volvió a unir sus labios con los de Ron, esta vez más lenta y profunda, como uno de esos besos de los de hacia años no experimentaban, los que ambos extrañaban.

Sin darse cuenta, el beso fue poco a poco subiendo de tono, hasta llegar al punto sin retorno, y creyendo que se debía a los efectos del alcohol, continuaron, hasta que sin saber cómo, llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Ron.

Después de asegurarse de cerrar muy bien la puerta, ella comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, y él a ella su vestido, disfrutando cada instante, se recostaron en la cama sin dejar de besarse y susurrarse palabras que el otro nunca llegó a escuchar.

No podían esperar más, así que se quitaron lo que restaba de ropa y rítmicamente se fundieron en uno, reencontrándose, olvidándose por un tiempo de todo y todos, y entraron a un mundo que solo existía cuando estaban juntos, porqué sus cuerpos y sus almas eran como dos piezas de un rompecabezas que encajaban a la perfección.

* * *

><p><strong>Antes que nada, una disculpa por dejar así la historia asi por un mes... Los maestros muggles pueden llegar a ser crueles .-.<strong>

**Capítulo dedicado a ****grintsonandronmionelove, fatty73 y Eryka Mullen, por haber comentado el capítulo anterior...  
><strong>

**¡Hasta la proxima y no olviden comentar!**


	9. A month of happiness

**Eryka Mullen **¡Hey gracias! Si, de echo lo cambie un poquito para ver como quedaba... Ya leí algunas, si estan geniales... ¡Espero que te haya gustado este cap! :)

**LuGrint; **¡Bienvenida! Emm pues creo que no cumplí lo que me pediste, acortaba la historia! Aún asi espero que te haya gustado :) ¡Hasta la próxima!

**grintsonandronmionelove;** Las voces de hecho están un poco basadas en echos reales xD y bueno, no tarde un año, tarde poquito jaja, bueno espero que este cap te haya gustado :D

* * *

><p><strong>*°A month of happiness°*<strong>

-¿Ron? ¿Ron estás ahí?

Las dos personas que se encontraban recostadas sobre la cama del pelirrojo se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de Charlie, que hablaba y tocaba la puerta con insistencia.

-¿Ron? ¡Abre la puerta! Necesito tu ayuda… ¡Abre ya!

Ni el pelirrojo ni la castaña se movieron, continuaron abrazados, creyendo que en unos segundos el hermano molesto de Ron se iría…

-¿Charlie que ocurre? ¿Y tu hermano?-La que hablaba ahora era su madre Molly.

Ambos al escucharla, se levantaron de un brinco y después de encontrar sus ropas se vistieron lo más rápido que pudieron.

-¡Ronald abre la puerta!-Gritó su madre al escuchar el ruido en la habitación.

-¡Ya voy ya voy! Solo estaba durmiendo, me sentía un poco mal…-Dijo haciendo una muy buena imitación de voz de alguien que recién se despierta.-Ahora voy… -Tomó su varita de su mesita de noche y después de mirar a Hermione y susurrar un "hablamos luego" salió de la habitación.

Hermione salió después de arreglarse decentemente el vestido y el maquillaje con un movimiento de su varita.

* * *

><p>La fiesta terminó cerca de las dos de la madrugada, aunque aún continuaban algunos de los amigos más cercanos, todos pertenecían al antiguo ED. Harry y Ginny ya habían partido a su Luna de Miel.<p>

En esos momentos Dean y Ron ayudaban a Hannah a llevarse a Neville, que estaba ya pasado de copas.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué Ron?-Decía Neville, que era sujetado por los brazos.

-¿Por qué qué?

-¿Por qué sigues soltero?- Pregunto "muy preocupado", Ron estaba a punto de contestar cuando él agregó - ¿Sabías que muchas de las chicas de hoy hablaban de ti?

Ron no dijo nada, solo observó a Hermione, que estaba cerca y muy atenta a la conversación.

-¿Enserio?-Inocentemente preguntó.

-Si si… Y habían muchas muy bonitas por cierto… y ya que no está Hermione contigo ¿por qué no sales con alguna de ellas?

El pelirrojo y la castaña se miraron, ambos se sonrojaron levemente, pero él no pudo descifrar algo en su mirada de la chica ¿serían celos?

-¡No no! Mejor no salgas con ellas… ¡Lavender sigue soltera! ¿Y si te reencuentras con ella? Sería genial.

-Si claro… -Dijo Ron con sarcasmo, uno que tal vez Hermione no distinguió, ya que ella dio media vuelta y se dirigió muy molesta a la Madriguera.

* * *

><p>Una semana después, como siempre, Hermione estaba ya muy puntual en su oficina, pero por primera vez su atención estaba centrada no en sus propuestas para ayudar a las criaturas mágicas, si no en las revistas que tenia esparcidas por la mesa.<p>

Todas ellas hablaban sobre la boda Potter, pero ella las tenía estratégicamente abiertas en las páginas donde resaltaba el nombre de cierto pelirrojo.

"_Weasley y Lovegood, únicos solteros en el sexteto de oro"_

_El pasado 10 de abril, como todos saben se llevo a cabo la boda más esperada, la de Harry y Ginebra Potter, donde después de fuertes declaraciones, se ha descubierto que los únicos sin compromisos sentimentales (ante todo pronóstico) son Ron Weasley y Luna Lovegood, ya que como todos saben…_

El resto del artículo estaba tapado por una nota de periódico, que de solo verlo, Hermione frunció el ceño.

"_Reencuentro Weasley-Granger ¿Habrá algo escondido?"_

_Por Rita Skeeter._

Arrojó el periódico al suelo, ya que ese artículo estaba lleno de mentiras, respuestas cambiadas y fotos alteradas.

Dirigió su vista hacia la revista más cercana a ella, el artículo era de la revista "Corazón de Bruja", sobre una entrevista echa solo a Ron.

Aunque no lo aceptaba, ella sabía las preguntas y respuestas al derecho y al revés, sobre todo la nota final de la periodista.

"…_Así que, nuestro nuevo pelirrojo favorito ha aceptado la existencia de tres tatuajes hechos en su persona; una estrella de siete picos en el antebrazo, un dragón en la espalda, y un tercero, del cual no especifico ni forma ni el lugar donde se encuentra"_

Ella sonrió, ya que ella ya sabía dónde estaba ese tatuaje…

* * *

><p>Ron se encontraba en la oficina de Harry, temporalmente suya, ya que lo estaba supliendo, para que así el pelinegro pudiera gozar de más días de Luna de Miel.<p>

En un principio, Kingsley se había negado, ya que él no conocía la manera de trabajar del pelirrojo, ya que tuvo otro entrenamiento y cosas como esas, pero después de un intercambio de información con el maestro del pelirrojo en América, pudo asegurarse que era un auror muy capacitado.

El puesto de Harry (momentáneo de Ron) a pesar de ser de alto rango, su único trabajo consistía básicamente en estar todo el día detrás de un escritorio, firmando documentos, ayudando pocas veces a planear misiones (muy básicas y sencillas) y aún con menos frecuencia salir en una verdadera misión.

En esos momentos tenía frente a él una investigación propia sobre las luchas recientemente estalladas en Irak, ya que su trabajo de ese día solo consistió en firmar una orden de aprehensión.

A pesar de todos los intentos por parte de ambos, no lograban apartar de su mente lo ocurrido el día de la boda.

¿Podría llamársele a eso reconciliación? ¿O que había sido? ¿Solo producto del alcohol?

Ella continuaba con Viktor y de echo ni ella misma sabía si terminar esa relación, y por el otro lado Ron, a pesar de que Neville no lo dijo estando en sus cinco sentidos, había organizado una cita con Lavender el día anterior, a cual si fue, ya que al igual que la castaña no sabía que pasaba por su mente.

¿Qué hago que hago? ¿Voy a verla?-Pensaba el pelirrojo.

_No… no para nada ¿Qué puede pasar? A si claro, ¡perderla de nuevo!_

* * *

><p>Con esa gran motivación en su cabeza, guardó su mapa y su investigación en un cajón, y ya que faltaba poco para la hora de comida, decidió invitar a salir a Hermione.<p>

Por el trayecto a la oficina de la chica, él tarareaba una canción de su grupo muggle favorito _"The Beatles" _no importándole las miradas de la gente que pasaba cerca de él.

Ya estando a punto de llegar, se puso nervioso ¿Qué diría? ¿Cómo lo diría? ¿Hablarían sobre lo sucedido?

_No Ron… tranquilo, relájate, recuerda todo lo aprendido desde hace dos años…_

* * *

><p>-¿Señorita Granger? La busca el señor Weasley…<p>

La secretaria de Hermione estaba en la puerta, observando a su jefa atentamente, ya que parecía hipnotizada por lo que parecía ser una foto de la revista "corazón de bruja"

-¿Señorita Granger? –Repitió, más alto.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó ella, regresando a la realidad.

-El señor Weasley la busca…

-Ha si, eh, hazlo pasar por favor.

Ella se sentó correctamente, arreglando sus ropas, y justo cuando escuchaba a alguien muy cerca, reaccionó que el periódico seguía en el suelo, y había muchas revistas esparcidas en la mesa.

Con gran velocidad, agarró y arrojó todo al primer cajón que encontró, dejando la esquina visible de una revista.

Se sentó de nuevo justo en el momento en el que la puerta se abría, dando paso a un muy sonriente Ron Weasley.

-¡Hola Mione! –Dijo muy campante, sentándose en la silla más próxima. -¿Tienes demasiado trabajo?

-No de echo no…

-¡Excelente! ¿Salimos a comer?

-Si claro, solo termino algunos pendientes, espera aquí…

Salió apresurada, solo a decirle a su secretaria que cancelara todas sus reuniones de ese día.

Mientras tanto, Ron observaba todo a su alrededor, hasta que algo llamó su atención, algo parecido a un periódico sobresalía de un cajón que estaba cercano a él.

Lo abrió con cuidado, y lo que encontró le hizo sonreír, era una gran colección de revistas y periódicos en donde aparecía su nombre o su foto.

Minutos después ya caminaban juntos por el Londres muggle, esta vez el lugar donde comerían lo escogió Hermione.

Pasaron una tarde divertida, entre bromas y anécdotas, aunque cuando se mencionaba accidentalmente o ligeramente el día de la boda ambos se ponían nerviosos y preferían evadir el tema.

* * *

><p>Así pasó un mes, salían a comer juntos, recordando viejos tiempos, de vez en cuando se tomaban de las manos y aún menos veces llegaban a besarse, que a pesar de ser besos muy cortos, convencían cada vez a ambos que su destino era estar juntos.<p>

Un fin de semana, poco después del regreso de Harry y Ginny, todos estaban reunidos en la Madriguera, incluidos Ron y Hermione, que se mantenían uno muy cerca del otro.

Todo mundo estaba feliz, la versión "oficial" era por el recién anunciado embarazo de Ginny, que a pesar de que hacía poco se habían casado, todos estaban muy felices.

Pero muy en el fondo, todos mostraban una sonrisa al encontrar juntos a Ron y Hermione, ya que todos sabían que así debía ser.

Incluso Ron ya lo entendía por completo, ya que esa misma noche estaba dispuesto a pedirle a Hermione que regresaran formalmente.

Todo iba muy bien, la cena estaba llena de risas provocadas por las ocurrencias de los niños (y también de Ron), era una típica cena familiar donde nada sale mal.

O eso creían.

Poco antes de terminada la cena, alguien tocó a la puerta, Hermione fue a investigar, y a quien vio hizo que se cayera de la nube donde había estado desde hacía un mes.

-¿Viktor?

* * *

><p><em>Siento no haber cumplido el sueño de muchos, de que ya estubieran juntos ¡pero me quedaba sin historia! :)<em>

_El próximo capítulo ya esta casi listo, solo esperaré para que los reviews me convenzan para subirlo :D_  
><em>No olviden dejarme su opinión yo queja ^^_

_Hasta la próxima!_


	10. Lost chapter a month of happiness

_Lo se, me tarde ¡lo siento! como recompensa ¡**dos capítulos** el mismo día! :D  
>este es el primero, ya que muchos lo pidieron es un poco de lo que pasó en ese mes...<br>el próximo lo publicare a las 10:00 pm. (hora de México), ese será el capítulo #10_

_¡A leer!_

* * *

><p><em>=*Lost chapter*=<em>

-Tierra llamando a Ron… ¿Estás ahí?

-¿Eh?

Una semana después de la boda, Luna y Ron estaban cenando juntos en un centro comercial muggle, Luna le platicaba al pelirrojo sobre su nueva misión a Chile, para corroborar la existencia de una nueva clase de dragón.

-No me estás haciendo caso... ¿Qué ocurre?

-No, no es nada…

Continuó comiendo su tercer sándwich, aunque Luna no dejaba de observarlo, ella ya lo conocía perfectamente, y sabía que algo le pasaba.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Hermione en la boda?-Le preguntó sin rodeos, él la miro sorprendido –Tengo mi hipótesis, pero quiero escucharlo de ti…

Ron se rindió, ya que Luna lo conocía demasiado, así que le contó lo que se había pasado ese día y los días anteriores a la boda.

-¿Y? ¿Aún la amas?

-Tu bien sabes que sí, pero…

-¡Pero nada! Si enserio la amas ¡lucha por ella!

* * *

><p>-¡Oh como extraño a Ginny! ¿Tú no Luna?<p>

-Oh claro… Pero nos la pasamos bien juntas…

Al día siguiente Hermione y Luna se encontraban en un café, descansando por unos momentos de sus trabajos.

Luna en realidad quería saber de una vez si sus amigos podrían volver a estar juntos, por parte de Ron sabía que a pesar que él sufrió mucho aun había ciertas posibilidades, pero con Hermione la señorita "hago todo perfecto" no lo sabía.

-Claro… ¿y porque me has invitado Luna?

-¿Qué? Solo quería hablar contigo… -Al ver la mirada que tenía Hermione se rindió y agrego- Ok de acuerdo… ¿Qué ocurrió contigo y Ron?

Ella la miro sorprendida, pero en vez de responderle se tomó su tiempo en beber su café, y después con tono estilo Percy Weasley dijo;

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué? Soy tu amiga…

-Y la mejor amiga de él…

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Sigues molesta por lo que dijo hace más de dos años? ¡Compréndelo! Su mejor amiga era su novia, necesitaba alguien que le contara todo sin ser juzgado…

-¡Yo lo no juzgaba!

-¿No? ¿Y cuando…. Emm Olvídalo, el punto es que no podía ser Ginny por que es su hermana así que él comenzó a hablar conmigo…

-Está bien, de acuerdo.

-¿Ahora si me dirás lo que pasó?

Hermione tuvo que contarle, ya que Luna es de esas personas que te inspiran a contarles todos sus secretos.

-¿Todo eso ha pasado? ¡Wow! Ósea que aun no amas...

-¡Yo nunca dije eso!

-¿Entonces lo niegas?

-Bueno pues... yo en realidad… tal vez… no… bueno si… ¡ay no se!

-¿Y porque no lo descubres?

-No es tan sencillo ¿Cómo lo hago?

-Sal con él, diviértanse, recuerda como era él… y quien sabe…. Tal vez descubras que él es tu verdadero amor…

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Ron comenzó con lo que Luna llamó "plan recupera tu castaña", ese día solo irían a comer a el restaurante favorito de ella y en su día libre la llevaría al centro comercial muggle, donde esperaba que pasaran toda la tarde juntos.<p>

-¡Hola Herms! Hoy vamos de nuevo a comer juntos… ¿Qué dices?

Ella, aunque no lo aceptara ya lo estaba esperando desde hace poco...

Cuando estuvieron ya en el restaurante, comenzaron a platicar sobre cualquier tema, clima, animales, trabajo, hasta que la conversación se tornó peligrosa...

-¿Enserio? ¿Comen arañas?

-Sip, ¡pero yo no quise probar ni una! Si no comí esos caracoles en la boda de George que voy a estar comiendo arañas…

-¡Oh recuerdo esa fiesta! Angelina se veía hermosa y…

-Tú llevabas un vestido turquesa, lo recuerdo muy bien

-Si, cierto, tu eras el padrino, y con el esmoquin te veías muy bien… y también sin él.

Ambos se ruborizaron, y ella se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, ya que ese día de la boda de George y Angelina ellos se habían entregado el uno al otro por primera vez.

Después de eso, ninguno hablo, terminaron su comida y regresaron pronto a trabajar.

* * *

><p>Una semana después en la cual hubo varios desayunos y algunas cenas en casa de Hermione, Ron pensaba que mas podría hacer, ya que sentía que su tiempo para recuperarla se acababa.<p>

-¡Hermione ya sé que aremos mañana! –Acababa de entrar a la oficina de la chica, asustándola ya que entró así sin más-¿Has ido a nadar a la playa alguna vez?

-Si, solo una vez cuando tenía 12

-De acuerdo, ya que mañana es día libre pasaré por ti…

* * *

><p>Era un día perfecto para asolearse en la playa, en esos momentos Ron y Hermione estaban desayunando en un restaurante a las orillas del mar.<p>

-Creí que nunca habías ido a una playa, o eso me dijiste hace unos años…

-Cierto, pero hace poco más de un año fui a una playa en Brasil…

Continuaron platicando un poco hasta que Ron no se resistió y le robó un beso a Hermione, ella no se resistió pero después no hablaron de eso.

Ya entrada la noche, ambos estaban en un bote rentado por Ron, él le contaba una de sus tantas aventuras, mientras ella lo observaba y una batalla se disparaba en si cabeza.

"_¿Por qué estoy con Victor?"_

"_¡Por tonta! Pudiendo estar con la hermosura que tienes enfrente, estás con un pelón odioso"_

"_No es un pelón odioso… Él me ayudó cuando Ron se fue"_

"_¿Y eso qué? ¿Enserio amas a Victor? No lo creo…"_

"_Tal vez, puede que sí, puede que no pero con el tiempo…."_

"_¿Aprenderás a amarlo? Déjame decirte algo… ¡eso no funciona!"_

-¿Herms? ¿Me escuchas?-Ron la regresó a la realidad.

-Si claro, solo pensaba…

* * *

><p>Faltaban pocos días para el regreso de Harry y Ginny, era sábado por la noche y esta vez fue Hermione la que decidió donde irían, que para sorpresa de Ron, decidió ir a un conocido bar en el centro de Londres.<p>

Bailaban uno muy cerca del otro, hasta que esta vez fue ella quien lo besó, un beso como el que ambos deseaban, que esperaban desde hacía tiempo, para él ya todo había estado claro desde la primera vez que salieron juntos, pero ella, justo en ese momento no podía dejar de pensar otra cosa que no fuera

"Es él a quien amo, a él y solo a él…."


	11. Right thing is not the best

_Lo prometido es deuda... cap 10 up!_

* * *

><p><em>*°=Right thing is not the best.=*<em>

-¿Victor? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Regresé antes de lo planeado, ¿no es genial?

Todos dentro de la Madriguera se quedaron en silencio, observando la reacción de Hermione.

-¿Qué? A si, genial…

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que la señora Weasley se levantó de la mesa e invitó a Victor a entrar.

El búlgaro era el único sonriente de todos los presentes, y al parecer también era el único que no notaba el incómodo momento.

Los planes de Ron de pedirle a la castaña que regresaran, quedaron pospuestos, ya que en esos momentos la Hermione tenía la vista perdida en el vació, por su mente se cruzaron miles de pensamientos, antes ella estaba segura de a quien ella amaba, que era Victor, pero después de ese mes, recordando cómo era la vieja relación con Ron, ya no estaba segura de nada.

Pero poco antes de terminada la cena, ya sabía que hacer; haría lo correcto.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Ron se encontraba de nuevo en el ministerio, solo que de nuevo solo como visitante.<p>

Iba a paso decidido a la oficina de Hermione, dispuesto a hablar de una vez con ella, y aclarar todo lo antes posible.

Llegó con la secretaria de Hermione, ya no era necesario que dijera el por qué había ido, ella ya lo suponía.

-Lo siento señor Weasley, la señorita Granger está ocupada en estos momentos.

-Oh claro, entiendo, dígale que vine ¿si?

-Por supuesto…

En realidad lo único que hacía Hermione en esos momentos era mantener la oreja pegada a la puerta, ya que le había pedido a su secretaria que le dijera a Ron que estaba ocupada si llegaba a preguntar por ella.

* * *

><p>Tres días después Ron salía de la oficina de Harry, acababa de contarle acerca del rechazo de la castaña y como lo estaba ignorando.<p>

-Tranquilo, solo está confundida, todo se arreglará en unos días- Dijo Harry para tranquilizar a su amigo.

El pelirrojo caminaba, perdido en sus pensamientos cuándo la vio, caminaba hacia los ascensores a paso ligero, hasta que notó la mirada azul del chico y apresuró el paso.

-¡Hey! Hermione… ¡Espera!

-Lo siento Ron, tengo prisa…

Ella no apartó la vista de los papeles que llevaba en sus manos cuando lo dijo.

-Si claro, yo sólo pensaba que tal vez podríamos salir esta noche

-No, lo siento, yo… tengo una cita con Victor….

* * *

><p>Hermione se sentía mal por haberle mentido a Ron, pero ella como siempre debía hacer lo correcto, ¿Cómo quedaría ella frente a la gente si de un día al otro cambiaba de novio?<p>

Aunque su mente ya había decido que se quedaría con Victor, se había deprimido un poco, ya que había tenido leves mareos y nauseas, pero lo atribuía a que había dejado de comer como antes.

También cambiaba drásticamente de humor, y era Victor con quien la mayoría de las veces desquitaba su enojo.

* * *

><p>Un día común, después de huir de Ron por enésima vez, ella estaba descansando en su oficina, ya que los días anteriores se había sentido muy fatigada, debido a su trabajo.<p>

Cuando de pronto escuchó voces fuera, voces que discutían, ella no prestó atención y volvió a cerrar los ojos recostarse en su sofá.

-No me importa que esté ocupada, debo hablar con ella…

-¡Señor Weasley no puede entrar!

Hermione abrió los ojos justo en el momento en el que Ron entraba después de haber empujaba la puerta, seguida por su secretaria, que traía una mirada enfadada.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- Dijo Hermione muy enfadada.

-¡Lo siento señorita Granger! Le dije al señor Weasley que no podía entrar pero él…

-Tengo que hablar contigo, no puedes seguir ignorándome.

Ella lo pensó por un momento, de nada servirían los intentos que había hecho para alejarse de él, si dejaba que hablara con ella.

"Solo será una vez, la última vez que hablaré con él"-Se decidió por fin.

-Déjanos solos por favor…-Le dijo a su secretaria, poniéndose de pie.

Cuando la puerta se cerró y ellos estuvieron por fin juntos, pasaron unos segundos, hasta que Ron habló;

-¿Por qué me has ignorado durante este tiempo?

-No he tenido tiempo para hablar contigo, tengo nuevos proyectos, he pasado tiempo con Victor y…

-¿Así que solo fue eso no? Solo hablábamos mientras tu pelón odioso no estaba.

-¡No le digas así! Y eso no es verdad, yo solo…

-¡No busques escusas por favor! Solo dime la verdad, que solo estabas conmigo mientras esa cosa regresaba…

Hermione le contestó, y poco a poco sacaron a la luz todo lo que querían reclamarse, asuntos que nunca arreglaron y esperaron demasiado a sacarlos, hasta que ella explotó.

-¡Tú no puedes reclamarme nada! ¡Tú te fuiste sin decirme nada!

-¡Pero tú fuiste la que me dejó ir!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, recapacitando lo que acababan de decir…

-Y sí, me fui... –Dijo Ron, si gritar ya- pero después intente contactarte, y tú ignoraste mis cartas…

-¿Cuáles cartas? Yo no recibí nada...

Eso era nuevo para ella, ya que después que Ron se fue, se deprimió mucho, se mudó por un tiempo con sus padres, hasta que se encontró con Victor.

-Por favor, ya no hagas la situación más complicada… Yo te envié las cartas.

-¡Yo NO recibí nada!

-Yo las enviaba a casa de tus padres, Harry me avisó que te mudaste ahí… ¡¿Por qué no lo aceptas ya?

-Por última vez…. ¡NO RECIBÍ NADA!

-¡Fueron más de cuarenta cartas! Una cada semana… No importaba el país, cada semana, una carta…

-¡Vete! ¡Lárgate! ¡FUERA!

Ella se había hartado de escuchar a Ron, sin mencionar que sus nauseas y mareos habían vuelto.

* * *

><p>Ron salió hecho una furia, ¿Cómo era posible que ella negara las cartas que él había enviado? Y estaba seguro de que las había entregado, ya que todas las lechuzas llegaban sin la carta, era casi imposible que no las recibiera.<p>

Salió lo más rápido posible del ministerio, ignorando por completo a Harry, que lo perseguía preocupado, él solo quería llegar a la Madriguera y encerrarse en su habitación.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, Hermione estaba recostada en su habitación, pensando muy bien lo que Ron había dicho<p>

"¿Y si dijo la verdad? ¿Y si él me buscó pero las cartas se perdieron o las robaron?"

En eso, tocaron la puerta, ella sintió un vuelco en su corazón, creyendo que era Ron, y corrió a abrir.

-¡Hola hermosa! ¿Te gusta la comida china cierto?

Su sonrisa se borró, no era Ron quien estaba afuera con paquetes de comida, si no Victor.

-Ah Victor, claro pasa…

Él entró y juntos cenaron la comida que llevaba, Victor le contaba a Hermione acerca de los países donde había viajado en la gira del Quidditch, pero ella no le prestaba atención, solo pensaba ¿y si lo correcto no era lo mejor?

Ella creía que lo correcto era estar con Victor, pero muy en el fondo de su corazón algo le decía que no era lo mejor, que su destino era estar con Ron.

Ella se imaginaba su vida en unos años, ¿Cómo la quería? Sola, ya que Victor viajaría mucho por el Quidditch, con uno o dos hijos con la complexión de Victor a los que cuidar… No, no quería eso.

Sin en cambio, compartiendo una gran casa con Ron, que a pesar que viajaría por su trabajo de auror lo haría con menos frecuencia, eso ,más uno o dos hijos pelirrojos y de ojos azules… Cuando pensó eso se sintió extraña, y algo en su interior se alegró, sí, eso quería para su futuro…

¿Y para que esperar?

-Victor, tenemos que hablar… Terminamos.

* * *

><p>Horas después, por la mañana Ron se dirigía a la oficina del ministro, Kingsley Shacklebolt, para pedir su regreso a América ya que ya había dado por perdida a Hermione, así que no le veía sentido permanecer en Londres.<p>

Cuando llegó, la ayudante de Kingsley le avisó que no estaba, pero que podía esperarlo dentro de su oficina.

Estando dentro se sentó dispuesto a esperar sin tocar nada, pero un pergamino llamó su atención.

_Misión 0745a; Vietnam._

Discretamente, tratando de no mover mucho los otros papeles lo tomó, ya que en ese país habían tenido lugar atentados de magos hacia muggles más crueles de los últimos 100 años, lo único que él sabía era que muchos países se estaban organizando para enviar aurores y detener los ataques.

Comenzó a leer los nombres de quienes integrarían el equipo que partiría en cuatro días a Vietnam, hasta que se detuvo en un nombre.

_Auror ataque inicial; Harry James Potter_

-¡Ron! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Que tienes en tus manos?

Kingsley acababa de llegar, Ron se dio la vuelta con el pergamino en su mano, molesto.

-¿Piensas enviar a Harry? ¡¿AHÍ?

-¿Pero qué…? Veo que revisabas mis papeles…

Observó el papel que tenía Ron, pero este en vez de ruborizarse se enfadó más.

-Solo veía el titulo… ¿pero porque enviar a Harry? En ese país…

-Sé lo que ha pasado, pero es uno de los únicos aurores capacitados para ir…

-¿Por qué a él? Por si no lo recuerdas él pronto será padre ¿y lo envías a una muerte casi segura?

-Entiende Ron, no había nadie que lo supliera, él…

-Yo voy en su lugar

-¿Qué? No, no puedes

-¿Por qué? Ya lo suplí antes…

-Eso era diferente, solo era detrás de un escritorio, ahora es a una verdadera misión, es muy peligrosa, pocos han regresado.

-Aun así pensabas enviar a Harry… No me importa, yo ya he ido a verdaderas misiones, podré con esta.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si, yo iré en el lugar de Harry….

* * *

><p>Hermione estaba hecha un lio, desde que terminó con Victor (dos días antes) se sentía muy contenta, como si ahora la felicidad estuviera a su alcance, pero físicamente se sentía pésimo, seguía con sus vómitos y nauseas, sin mencionar que se había desmayado dos veces.<p>

Con cierto temor le contó todo a Luna y Ginny, y ellas le dieron una sugerencia que pensó era imposible, aun así quería eliminar todas las posibilidades antes de visitar San Mungo.

Esa noche llegó a su casa un poco más temprano, con una bolsa negra que contenía una caja pequeña de cartón.

Sin perder tiempo fue a su baño y pocos minutos después se enteró que su vida había cambiado totalmente.

Estaba embarazada.


	12. The truth can not hide

*°The truth can´t hide°*

Hermione se sentó durante largo rato en su cama, sin separar las manos de su vientre que, ahora que lo examinaba estaba solo un poco abultado.

No podía poner en orden sus pensamientos, una parte de ella estaba brincando y cantando ¡tendría un hijo! Y estaba más que segura que ese niño era de Ron y solo de él, ya que desde su regreso no había tenido intimidad con Victor.

Pero ¿Qué haría ahora? No sabía cómo reaccionaría Ron con una noticia como esa, las cosas serían muy diferentes si ellos fueran novios, o incluso esposos pero el pelirrojo aún creía que ella y Victor seguían juntos.

Ella prefería corroborar que era cierto su embarazo antes de hablar con Ron, y después enfrentarse a sus padres y a los Weasleys.

Sacaría una cita en un hospital muggle para el día siguiente, para evitar que más gente se enterara y comenzara a especular, y sólo después de estar segura, hablaría con Ron.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo que te vas?<p>

-Solo será un mes, no te preocupes es una pequeña misión en América.

Ron sabía que no estaba bien mentirle a su familia, pero confiaba en sí mismo, y si todo salía como él esperaba regresaría a Londres poco después de dos meses, su misión era de alto riesgo, pero no quería preocupar a nadie, ya que lo convencerían de no ir.

-¿Seguro? ¿Dos meses?

-¿Por qué no va alguien más? ¡Tú estás de vacaciones!

La que acababa de hablar era Ginny, a ella y a la señora Weasley fue a las últimas a las que les dijo de su partida, sus hermanos y su padre ya lo sabían.

-Técnicamente mis vacaciones ya terminaron hace poco mas de 2 semanas, y trabajo para ellos.

-Pero…

-Lo siento Ginn, quieren que vaya yo en persona. Me iré mañana alrededor de las 4 de la mañana.

-¿No es muy temprano?

-El lugar al que voy está algo lejos- Y es muy peligroso, pensaba él.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, al medio día Hermione recogía unos análisis muggles, entró a su auto y los abrió con los dedos temblorosos.<p>

_Positivo_

Sólo una palabra la había hecho sonreír como nunca antes, mientras colocaba una mano sobre su vientre.

Ella no quería esperar, así que puso su auto en marcha (en algún sitio leyó que era dañino para el bebé desaparecerse) y se dirigió a la Madriguera.

Justo en el momento que se estacionaba lo más cerca posible, notó algo extraño, había mucho silencio, como si alguien faltara.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, entró lentamente, dentro de la Madriguera no se escuchaba nada, o casi nada sólo a la señora Weasley en la cocina.

El sólo imaginarse uno de los platillos que preparaba su ex (y próxima) suegra, se le hizo agua la boca, y lo que era mejor, tenía una escusa para comer todo lo que quisiera.

-¿Señora Weasley?

La mujer, que sostenía un cucharon en la mano se sobresaltó.

-¡Hermione querida! Que susto me has pegado… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Yo pues… -Presionó mas contra si el folder que contenía sus análisis- Solo vine a visitarla, es mi día libre.

-Oh, gracias querida, la casa está tan sola desde que Ron se fue, ha pasado poco pero…

-¿Qué? ¿Ron? ¿Irse? ¿A dónde?- Preguntó con tanta efusividad que Molly la observó con esa mirada que solo una madre tiene- Digo, es solo curiosidad.

-Si claro… Pues lo necesitaban urgentemente en América, no dijo exactamente donde, pero regresará hasta dentro de dos meses…

-¿dos meses?

-Así es querida… ¿Algo de comer?

Dos meses... Dos meses tendría que esperar, si no era que más tiempo, sabía que los cálculos de Ron nunca eran correctos con el tiempo de las misiones, si en esos momentos sabía que tenia 7 semanas de embarazo Ron regresara ella estaría en su cuarto o quinto mes de embarazo.

Aún así, no le negó una buena comida a Molly Weasley, y sin mencionar nada de lo que era su verdadero propósito se fue ya entrada la noche, solo con el deseo de llegar a su departamento y dormir.

* * *

><p>Una semana después, Hermione quedó con sus amigas Ginny y Luna ir a un centro comercial muggle, ya que había que comprar ropa a la pelirroja, a pesar que su embarazo se notaba poco, quería estrenar cuanta ropa nueva que su amado y nervioso esposo accediera a pagar.<p>

La castaña desde hacía poco comenzó a usar ropa holgada, para que pasara desapercibido el pequeño bultito que estaba bajo su ropa.

Sabía que tarde o temprano la verdad saldría a la luz, pero ella prefería que el primero que supiera fuera Ron.

Pocas horas, a pesar que usaba sus zapatos más cómodos sus pies la mataban, así que les dijo a las chicas que era hora de comer algo.

-Oye querida ¿estás bien? ¡Comes peor que Ron!-Dijo Ginny mientras observaba sorprendida el o mejor dicho los platos de Hermione, que tenían comida china, hamburguesas, comida italiana y mexicana.

-¡Oh claro! Tú sabes, solo que el estrés del trabajo...

-¿Segura Herms? ¡Aquí la embarazada pareces tu!...

El comentario de Luna hizo que las tres se quedaran en un silencio sepulcral durante unos segundos.

-¿Tú? ¿Tú estás…?

-Hermione estás…

Ni Ginny ni Luna podían terminar ninguna oración.

-Sí, estoy embarazada.

¿Para qué negarlo? Ellas eran sus dos mejores amigas, ¿Quiénes mejor que ellas para guardar su secreto y ayudarla?

Las dos chicas la abrazaron, cada una con un mensaje para ella

-¡Oh por Dios Herms! Tenemos que buscarte ropa a ti también... será genial… ¡No puede ser! ¡Nuestros hijos serán de la misma edad!

Esa fue Ginny, que casi lo gritó, en cambio Luna solo le susurró muy bajito en su oído.

-A Ron le encantará la noticia, él siempre quiso ser padre.

Hermione no supo cómo reaccionar, Luna sabía lo de su encuentro en la boda de Ginny y Harry, pero estaba muy segura de que ese hijo era de Ron, a pesar de todo, prefirió no preguntar.

* * *

><p>Unos días después la familia Weasley se reunió en la Madriguera, la familia Weasley más Hermione, que a pesar que sus amigas sabían su "secreto" prefería que el resto de la familia no se enterara aún.<p>

Después de ir por octava vez al sanitario sabía que debía pensar en algo más para encubrirse.

Justo cuando salía, fue interceptada por Molly Weasley, que la veía de una manera extraña pero especial.

-Acompáñame por favor querida…

La siguió en silencio, hasta la habitación que era de Ginny, resignándose a una larga charla con ella, pero en vez de eso, la matriarca fue directo al punto.

-Estas embarazada

-¿Qué? Pero… ¡claro que no!

Sabía que negarlo no serviría de nada, aun así lo intentó.

-No me mientas querida, no puedes esconderlo de alguien que estuvo embarazada seis veces.

Hermione sólo se sentó en la vieja cama de Ginny y observó la pared más cercana, la señora Weasley al no recibir respuesta añadió;

-¿Y Victor lo sabe?

-No tiene porque saberlo, él no es el padre…

Hermione pensó que la señora Weasley se impresionaría más, incluso que le gritara, pero en vez de eso solo se agachó para estar a la misma altura que ella y le dijo

-¿Es de Ron?

Ella no pudo decir nada, solo asentir con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Ron acababa de llegar al cuartel general a las afueras de Vietnam, después de registrarse, fue a alistarse, ya que saldría al "campo de batalla" en pocas horas.<p>

Descubrió que muchos de sus amigos que conoció en América eran parte de la misma misión, eso lo hacía sentirse más seguro, ya que no confiaba en absoluto en ningún auror inglés.

Su misión era dividida en 4 etapas, primero sería solo de identificación y poco a poco se adentrarían en el centro de la ciudad, donde toda la acción ocurría.

La noche antes de su primera misión, observó el cielo.

-Nublado… Genial, ¡se avecina una tormenta!

* * *

><p><em>Creo que ahora fue menor la espera.. ¡benditas sean las vacaciones! :D<em>  
><em>Gracias por sus comentarios, espero tardar aún menos en el próximo capítulo, ¡esten alertas!<em>

_Gracias por leer ;D_


	13. Mision

_Pensaba publicar este capítulo hasta la próxima semana pero me convencieron por facebook de subirlo antes y aquí esta :)_

_Creo que este es un capítulo algo dramático... empieza lo bueno :D_

_Gracias por sus comentarios y su tiempo para leer esta historia ^-^_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mision<em>**

Silencio. Silencio absoluto, de esos en los que sientes que alguien te vigila.

Eso sentía Ron por las noches, cuando era su turno de hacer guardia, hace una semana que estaba ya dentro de la ciudad, aún en las afueras pero ya estaban dentro, en ese momento estaban ocultos en un viejo almacén.

Gracias a unos contactos que tenía logró cambiar su escuadrón (él era el auror al mando), antes eran sólo aurores ingleses, pero Ron presentía que algo no estaba bien, así que consiguió que tres aurores fueran a otros equipos, y se integraron al suyo 3 aurores americanos en los que sí confiaba.

Nethan, Mía y Josh fueron sus primeros y grandes amigos en el país extranjero, ya muchas veces había viajado con ellos, eso lo hacía sentir un poco más seguro.

Aunque no por completo.

Había algo en los demás… algo en la mirada de los otros aurores, sabía que no confiaban en él, eso era de esperar ya que tomó el lugar de Harry, un auror que tenía la confianza y respeto de todos los aurores.

Pero aún sentía algo, que algo pasaría ¿o algo que pasó? Ya ni estaba seguro, pero se sentía muy extraño, a veces era feliz como nunca, como si su vida hubiera cambiado radicalmente para bien, pero ¿Por qué?

Eso no era posible ¿Cómo podría su vida estar bien? perdió a la chica que siempre había amado, la dejó que se fuera con el pelón odioso ¡y lo peor es que su familia lo aceptaba! Por lo que sabía, Victor era una presencia común en las reuniones o fiestas de SU familia.

Hasta que llegó su relevo no pudo quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, ¿habría una trampa en esa misión? ¿Hemione seguirá con Victor?

* * *

><p>Después que Molly Weasley se enteró de su embarazo, todos los Weasley se enteraron, pero prometieron fingir sorpresa cuando dieran el anuncio "oficial" Ron y ella.<p>

Solo esperaba que Ron no de demorara tanto.

Desde que se supo, a Ginny y a ella las consentían en exceso, ambas trabajaban algunas horas menos, y su dieta era vigilada día a día, hora tras hora por la mismísima Molly.

Gracias a su comida y al apoyo de todos (que se alegraban de que pronto fuera una Weasley, llevaba uno dentro) notó como su estómago crecía cada día un poco más.

(*)

-Siempre supe que Ron sería el último en tener hijos…

Era George él que estaba ahí, ya que a su esposa solo le faltaban poco para dar a luz, él prefería la compañía de la aún tranquila Hermione.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Dijo ella levantando la vista de su lectura, quería que su bebé fuera igual de inteligente que ella.

-Sí, Fred y yo siempre lo supinos ¡aunque quién sabe! Podrías ganarle a Ginny…

(*)

Todos los pelirrojos hacían bromas como esas, e incrementaron desde que se enteraron que ambas esperaban un niño (en el mundo mágico se puede saber desde las 6 semanas y ella tenía 8)

-¡Oh te imaginas Herms! Nuestros hijos serán los mejores amigos…

Ginny estaba muy contenta, pero nadie como Harry

-¡Ellos serán como mi padre y Sirius! ¡Y como Ron y yo! ¡Serán inseparables de eso puedes estar segura!

Poco antes de la cuarta semana después de la partida de Ron, Hermione practicaba con Molly como tejer sin magia.

Su "suéter" tenía tres brazos y no tenia cuello.

Estaba muy tranquila, intentando componer su horroroso suéter cuando sintió unos piquetitos en el vientre.

-¡Hay!

-¿Qué ocurre querida?

-Me duele…

-¿Patadas? ¿No es muy pronto?

-No, no es eso… algo malo está pasando

Soltó un leve gemido, el dolor iba en aumento, y eso fue suficiente para poner a Molly Weasley en acción.

-¡A San Mungo!

* * *

><p>Ron estaba estratégicamente escondido detrás de una casa en ruinas.<p>

Era la tarde de uno de los más grandes y peligrosos ataques, en esos momentos su equipo estaba disperso, él ya había dado las órdenes y todos las acataron.

Él estaba con un auror ingles llamado Anthony y con su amigo Nathan, su objetivo era atrapar al líder de los "Neomortífagos" como decían llamarse.

Llevaba su varita en mano, lista para atacar, pero ya que existía el _Expelliarmus _y podría quedarse sin varita e indefenso en un segundo (lo sabía por experiencia) llevaba en cada bota un puñal y un pequeño cuchillo en el lado izquierdo de su cadera.

_Sólo me faltó el arco…_ pensó

Agradecía poder utilizarlas, se había negado al principio a usarlas, pero desde que lo hirieron de gravedad en Colombia aprendió rápidamente.

¿Cómo es que llegó ahí? De ser el chico que vivía en las sombras de sus amigos y su familia, a ser un auror que se juega la vida…

Ron, al pensar en todo lo que le había pasado a se distrajo, sólo observaba lo que tenía frente a él, olvidándose de la retaguardia.

Avanzaron con cuidado, sin hacer el menor ruido, el cielo pronosticaba que comenzaría pronto a llover fuertemente.

Minutos después, ya con las primeras gotas cayendo, llegaron por fin a donde se suponía estaba el cuartel general, gracias a un informante sabían que estaba solo su líder.

Ron les hizo señas para ponerse en posición y entrar rápidamente.

_Uno, dos tres… _enumero con los dedos, para luego romper de un golpe entre él y Nathan la puerta.

Los tres entraron rápidamente, solo había una persona sentada cómodamente un sillón.

-¡Bienvenidos sean! –Dijo un hombre de unos 30 años, con complexión de soldado, habló en Inglés, con un marcado acento- Mi nombre es Thuan, pasen pasen… están en su casa ¿Por qué no te sientas Ronald?

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? –Preguntó, sin que se notara su preocupación.

-¡Oh eres muy conocido! En Europa, América… Y tú también Alford… -Dijo mirando a su amigo- Pero no son nada comparado con el chico Potter… Pobrecillos, debieron quedarse en sus casas…

Con una gran velocidad, se puso de pie, y lanzó un hechizo que apenas Ron alcanzó a esquivar.

-Potter era el único al que quería pero ¿no eres tú su mejor amigo? De seguro valdrás algo para mí…

Coordinados como uno, Ron y Nathan, al mismo tiempo lanzaron un hechizo, quitándole la varita al sujeto que tenían al frente.

-Queda arrestado-Dijo Ron – Amordázalo Anthony…

Pero el auror ingles, que más desconfiaba de Ron hizo exactamente lo contrario.

Se puso frente a Thuan, apuntando a Ron con su varita.

-¿Pero qué…

-Hubieras dejado que Potter viniera, así estarías tu a salvo… -Dijo Anthony, sin dejar de apuntarle

-Tu trabajo era traer a Potter, no a este…-Thuan había recuperado su varita.

Ahora eran dos contra dos.

Nathan, que no hablaba inglés, pero entendía lo suficiente de lo que pasaba le habló a Ron en español, sabiendo que sus dos contrincantes no entendían el idioma.

-_Ataque de perros…_

Ron entendió lo que quería decir, una vez en una misión fueron atacados por una jauría de perros y Nathan le dijo _"Siempre tú ataca a la izquierda y yo a la derecha"_

En la izquierda estaba Thuan.

No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que lanzaran hechizos, mandando por los aires a los dos sujetos.

Ron olvidándose de todo persiguió a Thuan, que se había recuperado rápidamente y comenzaba a correr.

Cuándo logró alcanzarlo, ambos comenzaron a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra, Ron sólo con la intención de quitarle la varita y amordazarlo, mientras que el otro quería matarlo.

Lo demostró al enviar hechizos cada vez más seguidos, que solo rozaban a Ron, pero le provocaban heridas sangrantes.

Nadie supo cuanto pasó pero por fin Ron hizo que perdiera su varita, rápidamente lo ató dispuesto a irse de una vez por todas.

Recogía la varita del vietnamita que ya estaba amarrado (y desmayado) cuándo un rayo lo hizo caer y arrojar su varita lejos de él.

-¿Sabes? A tu amigo le falta velocidad… ¡lo perdí en poco tiempo!

Era Anthony, estaba ahora peligrosamente cerca de él, apuntándolo con su varita.

-Eres inglés… ¿Por qué haces esto?- Preguntó Ron, con la sola intención de ganar tiempo, se arrastró lentamente hacia su varita.

-Simple… Voldemort siempre debió ganar… ¿Y sabías que su cadáver está aún en el ministerio? ¡Con magia que hemos descubierto volverá a vivir!

¿Otra vez? Estaba arto de esos psicópatas que creía en revivir a Voldemort.

Pero continuó hablando para ganar tiempo, estaba solo a unos centímetros de su varita.

-La sangre de Potter es vital… ¡Pero tenías que suplantarlo! Y ya que pronto morirá te diré algo ¡todo el escuadrón éramos Neomortífagos!

Ron tenía ya al alcance su varita, solo un movimiento…

-¡Alto! ¿Qué crees que haces? Aun no acabo contigo.

De su varita salieron dos rayos de luz seguidos, uno hacia su cara, provocándole un gran corte, otro a su pierna, al instante se escuchó un ¡crack! Ahora tenía la pierna rota.

-Has perdido Weasley…

Ahora lo tenía sobre él, con su varita apuntándole directamente a su corazón.

"_Ahora si imbécil… ¡adiós mundo cruel! Si tuviera un arma…."_

Y entonces reaccionó

_Tarado… _se dijo a sí mismo.

Rápidamente sacó el cuchillo que tenía en la cadera y lo arrojó justo al corazón de Anthony que al darse cuenta que moriría, pronunció su ultimo hechizo.

-_y__ế__u tim…_

Un rayo morado cruzó justo por el pecho a Ron, pero solo le quito el aliento.

Feliz por concluir esa parte de la misión, se puso de pie, pero se mareo terriblemente cayendo de nuevo.

-¿Qué me pasa?

Lo intentó de nuevo, pero sus piernas eran débiles y no lo sostenía, su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido, le dolía la cabeza y el pecho, intentó levantarse de nuevo, pero cayó, comenzó a jadear, no podía respirar.

-¡Ron!

Era Nathan, bueno al menos no moriría solo…


	14. Hurt

**_Me salió un poco largo el cap o.o_**  
><strong><em>espero que no les aburra xD<em>**

**_¿Que opinan de la historia? ¡Su opinión es importante!_**

**_Los invito a darle like a mi página en facebook recién creada xD en link esta en mi perfil...  
><em>**

**_Gracias por leer!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hurt<em>**

-Él no es mi hijo…

Ron había vuelto hace una semana, con unas heridas y cojeaba un poco por su pierna que aún se recuperaba.

Hermione tardó una semana en armarse de valor, ir a buscarlo y decirle de su embarazo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que no es tu hijo? ¡Tú y solo tú eres el padre!

-No te creo ¿Cómo podría creerle a alguien como tú? –La miró con desprecio, ella nunca lo había visto así- Apenas me fui y corriste a Victor… Y ahora vienes conmigo ¿Qué creíste? ¿Qué todo seria olvidado? No Hermione, ese hijo no es mío, estoy seguro…

-¡No estoy mintiendo! –Ella comenzó a llorar- Es tu hijo… ¿no es lo que siempre quisiste? Un hijo…

Ella intentó acercársele, pero él la rechazó con un movimiento brusco.

-¡Vete! De seguro ese niño que esperas es un Krum… ¡A si ya lo entiendo todo! Él te botó ¿no es así? Y ahora vienes aquí a decirme que es mío y debo hacerme cargo de él.

Ella no resistió y le dio una bofetada.

-¿Esa es la imagen que tienes de mi?

-Creí que eras diferente Granger, una sabelotodo insufrible, si, pero no creí que hicieras esto…

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Yo te amo!

-Yo creí que te amaba… pero luego comenzaste a desconfiar de mí, ¿lo recuerdas? Y me dejaste ir, un año te esperé, pero no más Hermione, vete antes que baje más la imagen que tengo de ti…

-Pero yo… Ron tú…. ¡Yo te amo! Tendremos un hijo…

-Ya te lo dije, ese niño no es mío….

* * *

><p>Hermione despertó bruscamente ¿Dónde estaba?<p>

Al recordar su sueño comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente, abrazó su vientre, notó algo extraño, tenía a su alrededor varios cables y algunas máquinas muggles.

Estaba en un hospital muggle.

-¡Hermione despertaste! ¿Pero que te ocurre?

Harry entró corriendo a donde estaba su amiga y la abrazó.

-¡Ron no me quiere Harry! No me va a querer…

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-¿Qué clase de persona soy Harry? Se supone que era novia de Victor… ¿Y qué hice? ¡Tuve sexo con Ron! ¿Eso en que me convierte?

Ella comenzó a llorar aún peor, abrazando fuertemente a Harry, este no sabía cómo reaccionar o que decirle, él creía que su amiga había tomado malas decisiones desde que se enteró por una revista de la posible infidelidad de Ron con Lavender.

Primero se deprimió, pero al ser una mujer fuerte salió pronto de ese estado, se cambió de departamento, y ella planeaba buscar a Ron cuando llegó Victor de nuevo, ella intentó olvidarlo pero como Harry la conocía a la perfección sabía que a la única persona que había amado es y sería Ron.

-No has tomado muy buenas decisiones que digamos Herms… Pero podrías solucionarlo.

-¿Cómo? -Dijo ya un poco más tranquila.

-No lo sé, es algo que solo podrías saber tú, debes poner todo en orden, para que cuando regrese Ron seas felices juntos.

-¿Tú... tú crees que podría ser eso? ¿Ser felices?

-Yo fui el primero que me di cuenta de lo que pasaba ¡incluso antes que ustedes! Estoy seguro que así será…

Permanecieron unos minutos así, abrazados, ella estaba ya tranquila cuando preguntó;

-¿Qué hago aquí Harry? ¿Algo le pasó a mi bebé?

-Sinceramente, no lo sé, la señora Weasley me envió un patronus cuando te trajo aquí, no quería llevarte a San Mungo, ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Comencé a sentirme mal, sentía que… ¡No lo sé! Me sentí extraña…

-No te preocupes, de seguro pronto vendrán a verte…

-¿Dónde esta Ginny?

-En casa, no sabe nada, no quise preocuparla…

Hermione le iba a continuar preguntándole cuando entraron a su habitación la señora Weasley y un doctor.

-¡Hermione querida qué bueno que despiertas! ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Qué me pasó?

El médico iba a hablar cuando observó a Harry detenidamente.

-No se preocupe, Harry es de la familia, es mi yerno…

Con el comentario de la señora Weasley, el médico pareció relajarse.

-De acuerdo… Señorita Granger, cuándo usted llegó tenía un leve sangrado, pero fue controlado, sólo que…

-¿Mi hijo? ¿Él está bien?

-Sí, aunque debo decirle que su embarazo es de alto riesgo, ¿las primeras semanas se alimentó debidamente?

-No –En las primeras semanas de su embarazo fue lo del regreso de Victor.

-Después estuvo bien, la cuide personalmente…-Intervino Molly.

-Hizo un estupendo trabajo, eso reforzó al bebé pero aún así es sigue en riesgo, debe estar en reposo y sin emociones fuertes…

* * *

><p>Horas después estaban ya en la Madriguera, ya con Hermione en casa, Harry llevó a Ginny y le contó el pequeño susto que se llevaron, ella se molestó al principio pero como sabía que lo hicieron por el bien de su bebé se tranquilizó.<p>

Estaban ya terminando de cenar cuando llegó por la chimenea Luna muy nerviosa.

-¡Oh qué bueno que están aquí! Fui a buscarte en tu oficina pero no estabas Harry…

-¿Qué ocurre Luna?

-Yo… Eeee… –Por primera vez Luna Lovegood no sabía qué decir- Pues, es que…

-Habla querida... –La alentó la señora Weasley, pero en vez de calmar a la chica ella comenzó a lagrimear.

-¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad! Yo quería decirles, ¡le dije que dijera la verdad! Pero no me hizo caso…

-¿De qué hablas Lun?- Ginny se había puesto de pie y caminaba hacia su amiga.

-¡Yo se lo dije! Pero nunca me hace caso, cree que puede solo, ahora esto ¡a pero me va a escuchar!

-¡Dinos que pasa Luna! –Harry había perdido la paciencia y no era el único.

Luna lagrimeó un poco y musitó palabras que nadie entendió, hasta que pudo tranquilizarse y dijo.

-Es Ron, el no fue a América, fue a Vietnam y está gravemente herido…

* * *

><p>Harry, Bill, Fleur, los señores Weasley, Luna y Hermione (que se había negado a quedarse) acababan de llegar a San Mungo, el hospital estaba relativamente tranquilo, Luna fue a pedir informes sobre Ron.<p>

-¿En qué misión estaba?

-Yo eh… ¡a espere! Aquí tengo sus papeles, misión 0745a, su destino era Vietnam…

-Ah sí, el señor Ronald Bilius Weasley, está siendo atendido, puede ir a la cuarta planta por mas informes.

Así, los siete subieron hasta la cuarta planta, donde había algunos magos y brujas, entre ellos tres chicos que parecían perdidos, intentaban hablar con un sanador pero al perecer ninguno hablaba inglés.

Los pasaron de largo, para buscar a alguien que les dijeran como estaba Ron, cuando Harry que iba al final escucho a uno hablar en español.

_-¡Nosotros somos amigos de Ronald Weasley! Tenemos que hablar con alguien…_

-No le entiendo, por favor espere a que llegue un traductor…

Harry al escuchar el nombre de su amigo se volteó y los observó con más detenimiento, eran dos chicos y una chica, todos vestían ropas muggles que a los ojos de Harry parecían ser muy "refinadas"

-¿Ustedes conoces a Ron?-Preguntó él, olvidando que hablaban diferentes idiomas.

Los tres lo observaron, la chica soltó un gritito y dijo

-¡Harry Potter!

Bueno, era un avance.

_-¡Es él! El chico del que Ron nos hablaba… ¡es su mejor amigo!_

_-Ya sé quien es Mía, pero ¿Cómo nos comunicamos con él?_

_-Nethan, tu sabes algo de inglés, ¡Ron te enseño!_

_-Ok lo intentaré…_

Nethan hurgó en su mente, recordando lo poco que Ron le enseño de inglés.

-Nosotros ser amigos de Ron…

-¿Sabes hablar inglés?- Dijo Harry, mientras el otro chico (que era de su misma estatura) intentaba traducir lo que acababa de decir.

-Sí, yo conocerlo en América, yo... eeee… ¡¿_Cómo se dice "fuimos con él a Vietnam"?-_ Lo último lo dijo en español observando a sus otros dos amigos.

_-¿Yo que voy a saber? A mí Ron me ayudó con portugués, ¡no en español!- _Dijo la chica desesperada.

_-Tenemos que esperar que llegue alguien que nos traduzca... – _Sugirió el otro chico, resignándose.

_-¡No! No tenemos tiempo…_-Desesperado se pasó las manos por las manos y dijo (o gritó)- _Comment est-ce posible?_

Había hablado en francés, porque él por nacimiento era francés, solo que al igual que Ron, recibió una oferta para trabajar en América.

-_Parlez-vous français? _–Le preguntó Fleur, contenta de haber encontrado una forma de comunicación.

_-Enfin! _–Celebró Nethan alzando las manos.

* * *

><p>Así, con Nethan de traductor de español a francés, y Fleur de francés a inglés entre los tres chicos narraron lo acontecido en Vietnam.<p>

-"Yo perdí a Anthony, regresé corriendo con Ron, llegué justo cuando Ron estaba en el suelo y Anthony le lanzaba un hechizo, lo ataqué por detrás, pero el hechizo llegó a Ron, y él no pudo levantarse"- Traducía Fleur

-¿Qué hechizo fue? –Preguntó intrigado Harry.

-"Sonó como _yếu tim_" –Dijo Fleur, después de que Nethan contestara.

-¡¿_ yếu tim? _–Esa voz era de Kingsley, que acababa de llegar, ya que él era el ministro de magia y un amigo de los Weasley.

-¿Qué significa Kingsley? –Molly Weasley estaba muy asustada por el tono en el que dijo el hechizo que arecibió a su hijo.

Kingsley se negó a decir algo sobre el hechizo con Hermione y Ginny presentes, así que después de muchas quejas, a las dos Bill las llevo a la Madriguera.

-Listo, dinos de que se trata…

-Es un hechizo vietnamita muy antiguo, hace que…

-¿Familiares del señor Ronald Weasley?

Acababa de llegar un sanador, con una expresión seria y profesional en el rostro.

-¡Yo soy su madre!

-¡Soy su cuñado!

-¡Soy su padre!

Todos intentaban hablar al mismo tiempo, el sanador tuvo paciencia hasta que todos hablaron y habló.

-De acuerdo, debo ser sincero… El señor Weasley recibió un hechizo del que se tiene poco conocimiento, es uno que te debilita por completo cada parte del cuerpo, cuando llegó tenía una pierna rota que por el hechizo tardará en curarse.

"Gracias a que fue detenido rápidamente, no lo mató instantáneamente, pero tenemos que hacerle varios estudios para saber que gravedad alcanzó.

-¿Cómo esta mi hijo? ¿Está despierto?

-No, lo lamento, pero él entro en un estado que los muggles llaman "coma", y por desgracia, dada su condición si no despierta en máximo de cuatro meses significará que tiene muerte cerebral.


	15. Waiting for you

_Lamento la espera, pero mi computadora murió x_x y tuve que rehacer el capítulo entero...  
>Todo es tan diferente en computadora ajena D:<br>En fin, aquí esta el capítulo número 15, disfruten y denme su opinión._

_P.D. ¡Feliz cumpleaños a Harry Potter y a nuestra reina J. K. Rowling! _

* * *

><p><em>**Waiting for you**<em>

La sala de espera estaba en un silencio total, nadie parecía entender completamente lo dicho por el sanador, ninguno excepto Hermione.

Ella tenía la mirada perdida, se sujetaba con ambas manos el vientre y sin darse cuenta clavaba levemente sus uñas en el.

Pasados unos segundos, Ginny habló, su voz se escuchaba algo ronca y apagada.

-Lo siento, pero ¿Qué significa exactamente eso de mu… mu… muerte cerebral?

El sanador lo meditó un poco, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-Es un termino muggle, técnicamente si se llega a ese grado él respirará con ayuda de algunos aparatos pero no podrá moverse, ni hablar ni abrir los ojos

-¿Ósea que siempre parecerá dormido?- Preguntó atónito George.

-Algo así... Ahora si me disculpan debo irme a comenzar los análisis del señor Weasley.

Justo cuando desapareció por el pasillo la señora Weasley rompió en llanto.

-Tranquila mamá, Ron es fuerte, saldrá de esta…

-Si, ya verás como en una semana él estará de nuevo en la casa comiendo todo lo que tengo en frente.

Mientras Bill y el señor Weasley intentaban tranquilizar a Molly, Harry tranquilizaba a Ginny y Hermione seguía perdida en sus pensamientos los tres amigos de Ron (Nethan, Josh y Mía) le pidieron a Fleur que tradujera lo dicho por el sanador, y cuando ella acabó los tres comenzaron a discutir en voz baja y en español.

_-¡No debieron separarse! Tenías que acompañarlo Nethan…-Le reclamó la chica._

_-Por si no lo recuerdas, teníamos una misión, ambos sabíamos que correríamos riesgos y él…_

_-¡En ese caso eras tú el mas calificado para ir por loco que hechizo a Ron!, él sólo ha entrenado por dos años y tú por cuatro, tú…_

_-¡Sabes lo orgulloso que es! aparte, él era el líder de la misión y además se supone que tú llegarías por nuestra derecha…_

_-¡Ya cállense los dos!- El otro chico, Josh interrumpió su pelea, ya que levantaban poco a poco la voz y estaban llamando la atención.- Así no solucionaremos nada…_

_-¿Entonces qué propones?- Preguntó la chica algo alterada._

_-Que volvamos a América, a un país como México, Brasil o Argentina, estoy seguro que sabrán más de lo que le ocurre a Ron…_

_-Pero dijeron que hay pocos casos como el de él…_

_-Tal vez se referían sólo a Europa, ¿recuerdas tus clases de geografía? América es otro continente, ahí debe haber más información, tal vez hasta una cura…_

Mientras hablaban, más seguros estaban de viajar fue de Londres.

Cuando tenían ya su plan, se lo comunicaron a Fleur y ella se los contó a los demás.

-Volverán a América e intentaran buscar algo de información para... ayudar a Ron.

-¿Creen que encontraran una cura?- Dijo esperanzada Ginny.

-Eso creen.

Las palabras de ambas regresaron a Hermione a la tierra, que se sobó con cariño su pequeño vientre.

-Yo voy con ellos.

Todos la observaron, como recordando que ella estaba presente.

-No querida, tú no puedes ir... –Le dijo tiernamente la señora Weasley, como si hablara con una niña de cinco años.

-¿Por qué no? Seré de gran utilidad…

-No lo creo Hermione

-¿Por qué?

-En primer lugar, no sabes español…-Dijo Bill

-Fleur podría ir conmigo

-Me encantaría Hermione pero…

-¡Oh por favor! no me pueden impedir ir, si quiero voy

Los Weasley discutieron con ella, pero ella siempre sacaba un argumento a su favor.

Hasta que Harry tomó delicadamente por los hombros a su amiga, como temiendo su reacción.

-Estás embarazada ¿lo recuerdas? Y es de alto riesgo…

-Lo sé pero…

-Pero nada, debes cuidar a ese hijo…-y susurró muy bajito, para que sólo la escuchara ella- ese niño también es de Ron ¿no quieres ver su expresión cuando le digas que será padre?

Eso fue suficiente para que se rindiera en su intento de viajar, así que resignada se sentó en una silla de la sala de espera y observó como los amigos de Ron intercambiaban unas palabras con Harry, con ayuda de Fleur.

* * *

><p>Las horas pasaron, y nadie les decía nada mas sobre Ron, ya entrada la noche Bill se llevó a la Madriguera casi obligándolas a Ginny, Fleur y Hermione.<p>

-Si nos dan más información les mandaré un patronus ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo él, como pidiendo perdón a su hermana que lo veía furiosa.

-Si si… ya vete

Las tres subieron a la antigua habitación de Ginny, después de un rato de conversar Fleur se ofreció a preparar la cena para las tres.

Hermione continuaba con sus nauseas y mareos, iba y venía del baño muchas veces, en cambio Ginny estaba tranquilamente recostada en su cama, observando tranquila a Hermione que regresaba por quinta vez.

-¿Sabes? Algo me dice que mientes acerca de tu tiempo de embarazo.

-¿Por qué crees eso?-Preguntó Ginny algo nerviosa.

-Oh, no lo sé, solo que ya no tienes nauseas, y de hecho, tu vientre esta mas grande.

-¿Me estás diciendo gorda?

-Digo que no tienes nueve semanas, como yo, tu embarazo es más avanzado.

La pelirroja observó un momento el techo antes de contestar.

-Ok, lo admito, tengo ya cinco meses de embarazo

-Cinco… eso significa… ¿Ya estabas embarazada cuando te casaste?

-Si, tenía poco más de dos meses, pero no se notaba mucho.

-¿Y por qué nos mentiste a todos?

Ginny observó a la castaña como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

-Mi madre piensa de otra manera, ¿Qué crees que aria si se entera que estaba embarazada antes del matrimonio? Me daría una larga y tediosa charla sobre el pudor.

-No sé si lo notaste, pero estoy embarazada de tu hermano, uno que por cierto se suponía que había terminado nuestra relación hace cinco años, así que no soy la persona más apropiada para hablarte sobre pudor…

-Sí, lo siento tienes razón.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente las tres chicas volvieron a San Mungo, Hermione vestía ropa holgada y un amplio suéter, ya que había reporteros fuera del hospital, y quería que si embarazo aún no fuera revelado.<p>

Ya dentro el señor Weasley les comunicó que los sanadores descubrieron que tenían que hacerle una transfusión de sangre a Ron ya que la de él estaba en "mal estado".

Cuando Arthur aseguró que no sería problema encontrar un donador entre sus hermanos la señora Weasley sollozó

-No, no lo será, de todos sólo Ron y Fred compartían el tipo se sangre…

Eso les bajo la moral a todos, y el sanador les propuso que ya que tenían facilidades con la prensa lo aprovecharan para buscar un donador del extraño tipo de sangre de Ron.

* * *

><p>Harry fue el que habló, y después de contestar algunas preguntas habló sobre su amigo, y de cómo necesitaban a alguien con su tipo de sangre.<p>

Unos días después, cuando los ánimos de los Weasley estaban ya por los suelos, se presentó por fin un donante, aunque no era el que Hermione esperaba y o quería.

Viktor Krum


	16. Give Your Heart a Break

**_No estoy muerta :D  
>sólo estaba estudiando x.X<br>perdón por la tardanza de.. de... de mucho tiempo u.u  
>creo que no puedo decir nada mas que no sea gracias por no haberme abandonaddo en todo este tiempo y espero que la espera valga la pena :)<br>¡a leer!_**

* * *

><p><em>Harry fue el que habló, y después de contestar algunas preguntas habló sobre su amigo, y de cómo necesitaban a alguien con su tipo de sangre.<em>

_Unos días después, cuando los ánimos de los Weasley estaban ya por los suelos, se presentó por fin un donante, aunque no era el que Hermione esperaba y o quería._

_Viktor Krum…_

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Vine a salvar la estúpida vida de tu amigo, creo recordar que necesitan a alguien

Hermione no sabía si alegrarse porque Ron tenía donador, o preocuparse por que fuera Viktor, ¿Qué diría Ron si se enteraba?

-Tú… ¿Tú tienes el mismo tipo de sangre de Ron?

-Por lo que leí en el profeta si, ¿quieres mi ayuda o no?

-¡Viktor! Qué bueno que viniste…

Harry había intervenido, para evitar que ella hablara más de lo necesario.

-Si Harry, aquí estoy ¿crees que pueda ser de utilidad?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Gracias por venir Viktor!

Mientras revisaban y aprobaban la sangre de Viktor, Hermione picoteaba un poco de comida en la cafetería de San Mungo.

-¿Qué te ocurre Herms?

Harry estaba con ella, tal vez vigilando que comiera, ella se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

-El padre de mi hijo está con un pie en la tumba, y él único que lo puede salvar es mi ex novio, que no sabe que estoy embarazada, ¿alguna otra pregunta?

Harry suspiró.

-Sé que toda esta situación te ha afectado, pero casi no comes, no duermes sólo estás en la sala de espera…

-Quiero estar ahí por si Ron… por si algo pasa.

No sabía si era necesario terminar la frase con un "se muere" o "si despierta" ya que sabía que ambas opciones tenían las mismas posibilidades de ocurrir.

-Él despertará dentro de poco tiempo, ya lo verás…

-¿Para ti que es poco tiempo? ¿Un día? ¿Una semana? ¿Un año?

Ambos sabían que Ron no contaba con tanto tiempo, así que guardaron silencio, ella continuó comiendo en silencio, él sacó un chocolate de su bolsillo y lo comía poco a poco sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Pasaban las horas y como no eran llamados, decidieron regresar con los Weasley, cuando apenas entraron a la sala de espera, pudieron notar como cambio el ambiente.

-¡Aceptaron la sangre de Krum! –Dijo un ahora George sonriente.

-¿Eso significa que Ron…? –Preguntó Hermione esperanzada.

El sanador interrumpió, antes de que algún pelirrojo hablara.

-El señor Weasley aún no despierta, pero si todo va bien y él continúa luchando por vivir, lo logrará

-¿A qué se refiere con que si continúa luchando por vivir?

-Que nosotros ya hicimos todo lo que pudimos, sólo falta que el joven Ronald haga su parte, a veces, cuando tiene un avance, decae, pero esperemos que no lo haga más….

* * *

><p><em>-¡Pero claro que deben hacer lo que les digo! Si no lo hacen en los siguientes 3 días su amigo morirá<em>

_-Tengo la cura perfecta, sólo báñenlo en sangre de caballo, mas unas cuantas especias que les daré y su amigo ¡resucitará!_

_-A las 12 en punto, no 12 una ni once cincuenta y ocho, debe ser a las 12 cuando le rocíen esta fragancia que les daré y quedará como nuevo…_

_-Su amigo morirá sin remedio, no hay más que hacer…_

_-¿Por qué llorar por él? ¡Si pueden repartirse su vida y vivir más! Con sólo una gota de su sangre y esto…_

-¡YA BASTA! Me arte de esto, a donde sea que vamos, nos dicen cosas diferentes, y estoy seguro que sólo 1 de cada 20 que escuchamos pueden solucionar…

-Tranquilo Nethan, prometimos ayudar, y es lo que estamos haciendo.

Mientras en Londres continuaban ayudando a Ron en todo lo que podían, sus otros tres amigos continuaban su viaje por centro y sur América, con la esperanza de encontrar una cura para su pelirrojo amigo.

Una esperanza que poco a poco disminuía

A cada región que iban, asistían con el mejor curandero/brujo/sanador/ e incluso algunos médicos muggles para indagar mas sobre el estado de Ron, y si existía una cura.

Pero siempre, existía una respuesta diferente, ya era de hacer algún viejo hechizo con cientos de sustancias extrañas y repugnantes hasta dejar morir a su amigo, cosa que no pensaban dejar que pasara.

-¿Entonces qué quieres hacer? ¿Regresar con su familia y decirle "oh lo siento, pero no encontramos nada, ojalá Ron se recupere sin ayuda"?

El que habló fue Josh, el mayor de los tres, y el más centrado en mentalidad.

Él observó fijamente a Nethan, hasta que él no fue capaz de soportar su mirada.

-No, no lo aré, pero debes de darte cuenta que nada de lo que nos han dicho tiene sentido, ¡sólo falta que nos digan que debemos bañarlo en sangre de caballo mientras bailamos la danza de la lluvia!

-De hecho lo de la sangre ya nos lo dijeron dos veces…

Nethan sólo se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras maldecía en francés.

-Disculpen, no quiero interrumpir, pero escuché su conversación ¿tienen un amigo enfermo?

Los tres voltearon hacia donde provenía la voz; era una mujer ya de edad avanzada, con cabello ya blanco por la edad y unos ojos avellana que inspiraban confianza.

-Sí, un gran amigo nuestro, está grave –Dijo Mía

-¿Qué le ocurre?

Sin saber porque, ellos le contaron a la tierna señora la historia de Ron, ella sólo los observaba detenidamente, como preguntándose a sí misma si ayudarlos o no.

-…y ahora está en el hospital, lejos de aquí…

-comprendo, comprendo… ¿Así que no saben qué hacer con él?

-Queremos ayudarlo, pero no sabemos cómo…

-Fácil; no hagan nada.

Los tres chicos se quedaron pasmados ante la respuesta.

-¡¿Cómo que nada?! ¡Es nuestro amigo! –Dijo Nethan furioso.

-Exacto, él es su amigo, pero esta es una batalla que sólo él puede luchar.

-¿A qué se refiere?-Preguntó Josh, más tranquilo

-Que, debido a la historia de su amigo, ese hechizo lo ha debilitado del todo, incluso su cerebro, con sus pensamientos y emociones –al ver la cara de confusión de los otros sonrió y agregó – quiero decir, que su amigo ya está curado físicamente, sólo falta su cerebro…

-¡Eso lo sabemos! Quiero decir, está a punto de sufrir muerte cerebral…

La mujer sólo les sonrió a los tres con lastima, y antes de irse, sacó una jeringuilla de su abrigo y se lo entregó a Mía.

-Él debe salir de su mente, pero necesitará más tiempo, y eso –señaló la jeringuilla, que tenía un contenido dorado- se lo dará.

De nueva cuenta, los tres supieron que eso era verdad, así que sin perder tiempo regresaron a Londres, agradeciendo inmensamente a esa mujer.

* * *

><p>¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Un día, semana o año? No lo sabía, a pesar de que caminaba sin parar, ese lugar parecía no tener fin.<p>

Ahí cambiaba el paisaje rápidamente, antes se encontraba en un lugar parecido a un bosque, lleno de plantas y árboles, y luego se encontraba en lo alto de una montaña rocosa.

Aunque esa soledad le servía de algo, mientras cruzaba bosques, ruinas de edificios (que creía reconocer) y montañas, pensaba, pensaba sobre su vida, sus errores y aciertos, cosas ganadas y cosas perdidas.

Todo era confuso, él sólo sabía que buscaba algo, que intentaba llegar a algún lugar, pero no sabía dónde ni cuál era su objetivo.

Otra cosa extraña que descubrió, fue que en ese lugar, no sentía nada, a pesar de caminar sin descanso, no se cansaba, no tenía frio ni calor, no sentía nada, sólo era consciente de sus sentimientos.

Su primer pensamiento fue su familia, que no era perfecta, pero a él le encantaba así, era una familia que crecía cada vez más, claro, perdió un hermano, aún le dolía pensar en él, en Fred, pero siempre que se deprimía recordaba su forma de sonreír, y que siempre veía el lado positivo de la vida.

Y luego pensaba en Hermione.

Con ella no estaba seguro de lo que sentía ¿felicidad por reencontrarla? ¿O tristeza de que esté con otro y no con él?

Justo cuando estaba seguro de amarla y luchar por ella, una voz sonaba, que le decía que ella amaba a otro, que su corazón ya no le pertenecía

* * *

><p>A pesar de que Ron físicamente se encontraba perfecto, seguía sin despertar.<p>

Habían pasado por algunas falsas alarmas, momentos en los cuales Ron parecía despertar, pero sólo se movía de forma inconsciente y balbuceaba cosas que nadie entendía.

Pero algo bueno pasó, unos días antes de que se cumpliera el plazo de los 4 meses, los amigos de Ron regresaron, alegando que tenían no una cura, pero si algo que ayudaría a Ron.

Su historia no era muy lógica, pero luego que el sanador revisó la sustancia todo mundo se alegró, ya que él dijo que era una poción muy antigua, de la que se creía que nadie sabía cómo crearla, y podría darle más tiempo a Ron.

Días después de que le inyectaran eso a Ron, pareció mejorar, tanto que se les permitió a algunos entrar a verlo, visitas que por supuesto Hermione ocupaba a lo máximo que se le permitía.

Ella ya tenía 3 meses y medio de embarazo, cuando entendió que debía estar saludable, comer más y hacer las cosas bien, no sólo por ella, si no por su hijo y su próximo esposo.

Porque lo había decidido, apenas Ron abriera los ojos, ella sería quien le pidiera matrimonio.

En esos momentos, de nuevo Hermione se encontraba con Ron, sin decirle nada, sólo tomando su nombre y susurrándole su nombre.

_-Ron… Ron…_

* * *

><p><em>-Ron… Ron…<em>

¿De donde era esa voz? ¿Quién lo llamaba?

Eso se preguntaba Ron, mientras caminaba por un bosque que no parecía tener fin, pero esa voz lo perturbaba.

_-Ron… Ron…_

Era como un susurro, de una voz que a él le tranquilizaba, sabía que no tenía de que temer, hasta que…

-¡RON!

Esa no era la misma voz, alguien le había gritado, alguien se alejaba corriendo ¿alguien? ¡Creía que estaba solo!

Corrió y corrió para alcanzar aquello que se alejaba de él cada vez más rápido.

Soy Harry, Harry Potter…

Soy Hermione Granger y…¿tú eres…?

Soy Ron Weasley…

-¿Pero qué? –Se preguntaba Ron, acerca de las imágenes que pasaron por su cabeza.

No se detuvieron, en sólo segundos pudo ver su vida, sus amigos su familia todo…. ¿Qué ocurría?

* * *

><p>-Mrr frr…<p>

Ron estaba inquieto, Hermione no podía controlarlo, cada vez se movía más bruscamente.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda por favor!

Rápidamente entraron dos sanadores y Harry, sorprendidos de lo que le sucedía a Ron, nunca antes había estado así…

-Estará bien, tranquila… -Le susurraba Harry

Bip bip bip bip… Podía escuchar por los aparatos como el ritmo cardiaco de Ron se aceleraba

-¿QUE OCURRE? ¡SALVENLO! ¡SALVENLO!

Bipbipbipbipbip…. Rápido, más rápido, hasta que no se escuchó nada más.

Y fue cuando Hermione sintió la sangre correr por sus piernas.

* * *

><p>No podía respirar, sentía como le faltaba el aire, tropezó y no pudo levantarse.<p>

-¿Qué pasa?

No sabía nada, no podía levantarse, sólo estaba ahí, tendido en medio del bosque, hasta que lo vio.

-¿Fred? ¿Eres tú Fred?

Era él, era su hermano, Fred, tal como lo recordaba, incluso llevaba la ropa del día de la batalla, sólo que limpia. Le sonreía.

Sólo podía significar una cosa.

-Estoy muerto…


	17. Here we go again

**_Era él, era su hermano, Fred, tal como lo recordaba, incluso llevaba la ropa del día de la batalla, sólo que limpia. Le sonreía._**

**_Sólo podía significar una cosa._**

**_-Estoy muerto…_**

-Aún no, pero casi lo estás hermanito…

-¿Fred? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Para que tu cerebrito comprenda, digamos que estás en un "punto medio".

-¿Punto medio de qué?

Fred sólo lo observó como si estuviera bromeando y ayudó a Ron a levantarse.

-Bueno, mala pregunta, pero ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Ya estoy muerto?

-¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije? AUN no, pero si tú lo quieres así, pues…

-Alto alto, ¿Cómo que si yo quiero?

-Sí, eres uno de los pocos afortunados con esa oportunidad

Con cada palabra de Fred, Ron se confundía cada vez más, así que su hermano mayor comenzó a caminar, con la esperanza de así hacer comprender al otro pelirrojo.

-Te lo pondré así, algunas personas mueren por edad, sin remedio alguno; otras, como yo, en un accidente o por algo inesperado, nosotros tampoco tenemos oportunidad.

"Pero tú eres diferente, tú fuiste atacado por un hechizo, luchaste contra él, y como has recibido mucha ayuda, casi lo has vencido. Pero, a pesar de eso tienes dudas de vivir ¿Por qué Ronnie?

A Ron se le ocurrieron muchas respuestas, la mayoría involucraban a una castaña, pero él sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-En fin –prosiguió Fred- me enviaron aquí para decirte eso, y si es posible ayudarte.

-¿A mí? ¿Cómo?

Fred ahora fue él que se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que mejor hubiera venido Remus –Al ver la cara de Ron agregó- Él y James Potter (que por cierto me cae muy bien) querían venir a ayudarte, pero Tonks dijo que yo como hermano tuyo debía venir.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que comenzó a caer nieve, y Fred dijo, en tono preocupado.

-Se me acaba el tiempo, debes decidir.

-¿Decidir qué?

Fred puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un golpe en la nuca a Ron.

-Ronnie ¿no me prestaste atención? Haber, una vez más;

"Tienes dos opciones, una –levantó la mano izquierda, con la palma hacia arriba- puedes regresar a la vida, y continuarla y esperar a la siguiente para morir.

"o –levantó la mano derecha en la misma posición- decides morir ahora e irte conmigo.

-¿Sólo así? ¿Y como se supone que decidiré rápido?

-Oye, a mí sólo me dijeron "ve a hablar con tu hermano" ¡no me dieron un manual!

Ron suspiró, era hora de pensar rápido…

* * *

><p><em>Bip Bip Bip<em>

Sólo escuchaba ese ligero sonido, ¿Qué le había pasado?

Sentía un dolor en su vientre ¿su bebé estaba bien?

Comenzó a mover sus manos lentamente, se sentía muy rígida, como si hubiera estado inmóvil durante días, y cuando pudo, abrió los ojos.

Estaba en una habitación completamente blanca, y vacía, solo estaban ella y unas máquinas muggles que ni ella reconoció.

La puerta se abrió de repente, y por ella entró un Harry que se veía deprimido.

Su expresión cambió un poco al ver despierta a su amiga.

-¡Hermi! ¡Gracias a Merlín que estas bien! –Corrió hacia su cama y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo esta Ron? ¿Mi bebé? ¿Cómo está mi bebé Harry?

-Pues… -Harry la soltó y se sentó tenso en una silla junto a la cama de la castaña – pudieron estabilizar a Ron, él está bien pero…

-Pero… ¿Qué?

Harry le tomó la mano a su amiga.

-Perdiste al bebé.

* * *

><p>¿Regresar o irse con Fred? ¿Vivir o morir?<p>

A eso se reducía todo.

Ron le dio un vistazo a la velocidad de la luz a cada recuerdo en su mente, para saber qué era lo más conveniente ¿irse o regresar?

_"si me voy, dejaré todo, bueno no todo, tendré a mi hermano ¡conoceré a mis tíos Fabián y Gideon! Pero, dejo a mis padres, a Harry, Luna, Hermione…_

_Hermione… ¿valdrá la pena vivir sin ella?_

_No, claro que no, pero ¿vale la pena sacrificar todo lo que soy, sólo por ella?"_

Y no encontró una respuesta; Hermione era importante para él, pero sabía también, que existían otras cosas valiosas en la vida

_¡Tengo 23 años! No he vivido casi nada, ¿Por qué dejarlo todo? Tengo oportunidad de vivir, a casi nadie le dan algo así ¿debo desperdiciarlo? ¡NO!_

-Me regreso Fred.

Y al ver la sonrisa de su hermano supo que había hecho lo correcto.

* * *

><p>Hermione estaba en shock, todo lo que dio, todo, por su bebé, y ahora ¿él ya no estaba?<p>

-¿C… Cómo pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Harry apenado contestó.

-Lo que entendí de los sanadores, fue que a pesar de haberte cuidado las últimas semanas, el impacto de ver a Ron morir te provocó un aborto.

-¿Qué? ¿Sólo así? ¡No es justo Harry! –Empezó a llorar como niña pequeña - ¿Por qué me quitan todo lo que quiero? ¿Es que no puedo ser feliz?

-No digas eso amiga –Le tomó la mano – Tal vez no era el momento de tener un hijo.

-¿Y cuándo es ese momento? ¿Cuándo tenga cuarenta? ¿Cincuenta?

Harry no supo que contestar, sólo dejó que su amiga desahogara su llanto.

Que no fue mucho claro, ya que minutos después insistió en que le llevaran su ropa para irse de esa "claustrofóbica habitación"

Ya afuera, se dirigió a la sala de espera donde estaban los Weasley, todos se alegraron de verla, aunque ella sintió un dolor fuerte en el corazón al ver a Ginny y a Angelina con sus embarazos.

Y después anunció lo que había estado planeando desde que se vestía;

-No quiero que Ron sepa lo de mi... embarazo

-¿Qué?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Claro que debe saberlo!

-¡No podemos mentirle!

Todos hablaron al mismo tiempo, y la castaña no entendió mucho, pero aun así prosiguió

-¿Por qué debería saberlo? Eso pasó mientras él estaba "indispuesto" así que, de hecho, no tendrá que saber nada

-¿Por qué no quieres que sepa querida? –Preguntó Molly tranquila.

-Sólo creo que no tendría motivo de, ya que ni siquiera él lo esperaba, así que no cambiarán mucho las cosas cuando él despierte.

Todos los presentes (incluso los amigos de Ron) la miraron como sin expresión alguna.

-Por favor, les pido que guarden mi secreto, todos ustedes –dijo lo último observando a los amigos de Ron, que estaban algo alejados de la escena.

Después de varias horas, en las cuales todos expusieron sus argumentos, decidieron apoyar a Hermione, ya que de hecho, su embarazo era tema sólo de ella y Ron, y todos ellos no tenían que meterse demasiado en eso.

-Gracias por el apoyo, ahora me iré a arreglar mi departamento, volveré cuando pueda- Dijo ella al final, dirigiéndose a la salida sin alguna despedida mas.

Al llegar a su departamento, se encontró todo con una gruesa capa de polvo, sin mencionar a su pez muerto (Crookshanks vivía con sus padres) y sus amadas flores también muertas.

Estaba ya terminando con la pequeña cocina, cuando tocaron a la puerta, y ella dejó sus labores para abrir, esperando que no fuera un Weasley.

-Te amo, te amo, dejarte fue lo más tonto que he hecho, ¡perdóname por favor!

Ella deseó que el sujeto que estaba detrás de la puerta fuera un pelirrojo, el pelirrojo que ella amaba, pero cuando abrió la puerta, solo se encontró con un búlgaro con un enorme ramo de rosas blancas.

* * *

><p>Yo aquí de regreso \^.^

Aquí en México nos dieron un puente vacacional por el día de muertos (ah, que bella celebración) así que me dije a mi misma "mi misma ¿por qué no escribes un poco?" así que, aquí está!

Y ahora un anuncio...

**¡Últimos capítulos! **Sí, así como leen :D no se preocupen son como seis o siete más epílogo :)

Bueno, nos vemos en los comentarios... :D


	18. I'm gonna forget you

_Creo que me esponjé (emocione xD) con este cap...  
>En fin... ¿kleenex listos? (ok no ._.)<em>

_Luces... cámara... ¡acción!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ella deseó que el sujeto que estaba detrás de la puerta fuera un pelirrojo, el pelirrojo que ella amaba, pero cuando abrió la puerta, solo se encontró con un búlgaro con un enorme ramo de rosas blancas.<em>**

-¡Victor! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Por favor Hermi perdóname! Fui un idiota, me enteré lo de tu accidente…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sabes? –Preguntó ella angustiada

-No necesitas fingir preciosa, yo se lo de tu ataque de nervios ¡y que estuviste internada por dos días!

-¿Qu..? ¡Ah sí! Si sólo fue algo insignificante…

Ella reaccionó rápido, al recordar que esa fue la historia "oficial" sobre su estado, o eso contó Harry a los periodistas.

-¡Todo por el estrés de esa familia! Lamento lo de tu amigo, pero ¿Por qué debiste estar ahí tu?

-Yo… pues…

-No debes de dar explicaciones, querida ya pasó... Ahora por favor ¡Perdóname!

-Victor, yo… estoy intentando rehacer mi vida

-¡Lo sé lo sé! Y no quiero estar fuera de ella, sabes que te amo Hermione…

_Quieres rehacer tu vida ¿no? Al dejar a Ron en San Mungo dejaste ir la que pudo ser tu vida con él… sólo déjalo ir…_- Susurro una voz en la cabeza de la castaña.

-Yo…

Tal vez ella debía decir adiós a la vieja Hermione, esa que estuvo embarazada y enamorada de Ronald Weasley, y que con él deseaba tener una familia y pasar toda su vida juntos.

Quizá era hora de que existiera una nueva Hermione, una que fuera capaz de amar al búlgaro que estaba hincado frente a ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, jurándole amor eterno.

Aunque no era lo que su vieja yo quería, tal vez, sólo tal vez, fuera lo mejor para todos.

-Si Victor…

* * *

><p><em>-Adiós Ronnie…<em>

_-Adiós Fred..._

_Ambos pelirrojos estaban despidiéndose, para después poder tomar cada quien su camino._

_-Saluda a la familia de mi parte_

_-Claro, ¡aunque dudo que me crean!_

_-Inténtalo, ¡ah! Y agradécele a George por ponerle mi nombre a su hijo…_

_-Lo haré…_

Eso fue lo último que Ron escuchó, y lo último que vio fue a su hermano sonriéndole.

(*)

Dentro de la habitación de Ron en San Mungo, era el turno de Harry y Luna de cuidar al pelirrojo.

-¿Crees que debemos hacerlo Luna? ¿Guardar el secreto?

-No lo creo, pero lo prometimos Harry…

-Lo sé pero ¿Qué nunca se darán cuenta que deben estar juntos?

-No debes intervenir, nadie debe, si no, ¿crees que yo hubiera dejado que Ron se fuera? Fue decisión de él, yo no podía obligarlo a quedarse…

-Por cierto ¿sabes bien porque se fue? Él no me dijo toda la historia ¿tú la conoces?

Luna dudó un poco al contestar.

-Sí

Al no continuar, Harry dedujo que la rubia no soltaría ni una palabra.

-No me dirás ¿cierto?

Ella sólo sonrió.

-Aunque quisiera, esa también es decisión de él, no puedo decirte algo de lo que tal vez hasta él se arrepiente.

Harry estaba por convencerla cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a moverse más de lo normal, asustando a ambos.

* * *

><p>Ron comenzó a moverse lentamente sin abrir los ojos.<p>

Sentía todas sus extremidades rígidas y débiles, después de estar demasiado tiempo en cama no esperaba otra cosa.

Comenzó con ligeros estiramientos en sus dedos, luego con sus piernas, creyó escuchar como dos personas gritaban; una decía su nombre y otra llamaba a gritos a un sanador.

Hasta que abrió los ojos e inhaló rápidamente aire tratando de llenar sus pulmones, lo hizo tan rápido que le ardieron los pulmones.

-¡RON!

Sólo pudo ver un pedazo de techo blanco antes de que un chico de cabello azabache se le abalanzara encima.

-¡Ron! ¡Estás bien Ron!

Por el tono de voz que Ron distinguió en Harry supo que estaba llorando.

La puerta se abrió de un portazo.

Él escuchó tantas voces gritando, que como acto reflejo se cubrió la cara con los brazos.

-Por favor por favor, denle su espacio al señor Weasley, está en shock

Esa voz no la reconoció ¿Quién era? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué tenía cosas que lo pinchaban en los brazos?

El sanador al ver que la familia Weasley (que se apretujaba en la pequeña habitación) no se calmaba, y que Ron seguía "protegiendo" su cara con los brazos, ordenó que todos salieran.

Muchos se negaron, pero al final todos salieron (algunos jalados por sus familiares)

-No se preocupe señor Weasley, la aglomeración se ha ido.

Ron poco a poco bajo sus brazos, observando atentamente todo a su alrededor, y cuando vio todo a lo que estaba conectado jaló sin precaución alguna un cable de su mano izquierda, ahogó un ligero grito.

-Tranquilo tranquilo, sólo tomaré sus signos vitales y le quitaré todo este lio de cables.

Ron prefirió hacerle caso, así que observó atenta y silenciosamente mientras el sanador le quitaba cable por cable, para después pedirle que hiciera ligeros estiramientos.

-¿Cómo siente los brazos? –Preguntó el sanador, al tiempo que ayudaba a Ron a estirar su brazo derecho.

-Bien –Le salió una voz muy ronca, que provocó una ligera sonrisa en el otro.

-Supongo que habrá que ayudarlo con la garganta… ¿Y las piernas? ¿Qué tal?

Ron las movió un poco, las sentía pesadas.

-Intente ponerse de pie ¡no tan rápido!

El pelirrojo hizo lo que le pedían, quitándose la sábana blanca de encima, se sentó para luego intentar apoyarse en el piso.

Sus piernas no lo sostuvieron y estuvo a punto de caer.

-Tal como lo esperaba… No se preocupe, voy por las pociones que necesitará, mientras vuelvo, ¿quiere ver a alguien?

-Harry –Respondió sin pensarlo demasiado.

(*)

Segundos después, Ron escuchó alboroto fuera de su habitación, pero luego entró Harry algo confundido, aunque cambió su expresión al ver a Ron.

Ambos amigos se abrazaron.

-A la próxima déjame respirar primero, ¡y cierra la puerta!

Harry rió

-¡Fue Luna quien les avisó! Yo no hice nada…

Permanecieron unos segundos más así, en silencio, hasta que Ron habló

-¿Qué me pasó?

-¡Uff! Como explicarlo…

-Algo más fácil ¿Cuándo tiempo estuve así?

-Poco más de cuatro meses…

-¡¿Tanto?!

-¡Siempre has sido muy flojo!

-Ja-ja ¿y me perdí algo importante?

Harry se sorprendió, ¡pensaba que tendría más tiempo de decidir que lo haría! Aunque él sabía que no era lo mejor para todos, por esta vez decidió apoyar a la que era como su hermana.

-Eee… no, de nada.

-Uf que bien, así podré irme más rápido…

Eso dejó sin habla a Harry

-¿De que hablas? ¿Irte? ¡No puedes!

-Si puedo, y lo haré, ahora sé que mi vida está en América, allá tengo todo

-¿Y aquí? ¿En Londres no tienes nada?-Dijo Harry molestándose rápidamente.

-No me malentiendas, pero siento que debo irme, para ser yo de nuevo

- No, no lo entiendo

* * *

><p>-Entonces querida… ¿tienes planes para el próximo mes?<p>

-Yo, pues… de hecho planeaba ponerme al corriente en mi trabajo

Dos días después, Viktor y Hermione se encontraban cenando tranquilamente en un restaurant muggle en el lujoso centro londinense.

-Ya habrá tiempo de eso, pero me gustaría que viajaras conmigo a Bulgaria, a visitar a mis padres…

-A pues, si claro, supongo ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-No lo sé aun, espero que no sea una visita corta

Después de cenar, ambos salieron a caminar, a unas calles de distancia Viktor localizó un bar, él quería entrar pero la castaña observaba ese lugar como si antes hubiera estado ahí

_-¡Hay que desaparecernos!_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-¡Nos mojaremos!_

_-¿y qué? Yo ya estoy mojado... Venga, ¡corramos!_

Claro, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? Era el mismo bar al que había ido con Ron, hace lo que le parecía a ella, años.

-¿Quieres entrar Herms? Se ve divertido

-No –contentó ella rápidamente, sorprendiendo al búlgaro – Digo, no hoy, vayámonos ¿si?

-Claro…

_-Me estoy mojando Ron... ¡No saldré de aquí!_

_-¡Oh vamos! No eres la bruja del mago de Oz, ¡no te derretirás! Nos faltan unas calles, ¡Vamos!_

Hermione avanzó lo más rápido que pudo las siguientes calles, ya que la cabeza se le llenó de recuerdos de ese hermoso día.

Ya dentro del departamento de ella, Hermione se dirigió a la cocina, regresando a su pequeña sala con dos botellas en la mano.

Juntos, vieron una película en su televisión muggle, una película a la que ella no le prestó atención, seguía absorta en sus pensamientos, pensando en cual podría haber sido su vida, y lo que tenía.

Sólo puso su atención en la película, al ver como el protagonista estaba hincado, con un anillo en una caja, frente a su amada.

Y encontró a Viktor en la misma posición, ante ella.

-Yo… no sé cómo hacer esto, así que seré directo… Hermione Jean Granger ¿te casarías conmigo?

_Creo que es el momento de dejar de pensar en el "quizás" es hora de caminar hacia el futuro… -Decía una voz en su cabeza._

Ella respondió con una voz que no reconoció como suya, casi robótica, sin emociones

_-_Sí, acepto


	19. I lost you

_**Creo que no tarde demasiado esta vez :D  
>De ahora en adelante ya actualizare mas rápido, ya que practicamente estoy de vacaciones ^^<strong>_

En este cap me inspire en una canción... /watch?v=eEHFmenl7sM

_**Para mas emoción, escuchenla mientras leen :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>_**_Sí, acepto_**

-Ron tranquilo, ya escuchaste al sanador, puedes levantarte ¡pero poco a poco!

-Lo sé George pero quiero irme de aquí, no soporto el color blanco…

Ron, a pesar de estar aún muy débil, seguía insistiendo en levantarse y moverse como si ya estuviera perfectamente.

Dos días después de despertar, su cuerpo iba recuperando fuerzas, aún le faltaba mucho, ahora podía caminar pero no muy rápido y sólo unos minutos al día.

Era por eso que el sanador a cargo del pelirrojo les pidió a sus familiares que siempre estuviera alguien con Ron, para evitar que este hiciera una tontería.

-¿Cuándo podré largarme de aquí? –Preguntó Ron, caminando lentamente alrededor de su cama- Si duermo una noche más aquí, mi espalda sufrirá…

-Cuando puedas seguir las instrucciones del sanador…

-Yo no necesitaba esas medicinas, sólo me atontaban

-Y disminuían el dolor

-¿Para qué? El dolor me recuerda que sigo vivo…

-Ok ya no diré nada ¿pero al menos podrías fingir que pones atención sobre lo que necesitas? Nos estas hartando a todos.

-La única forma de que esté tranquilo es en mi casa –_En la que tengo en América_, pensó.

* * *

><p>-¡Hermione y yo nos vamos a casar!<p>

-¡Oh cariño eso es fantástico!

-Felicidades a ambos

Ya estaba hecho, Hermione y Viktor acababan de anunciar su compromiso a los padres de ella, y a pesar de que ellos ponían una inmensa sonrisa en sus rostros, Hermione notó que el único verdaderamente feliz ahí era Viktor.

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! Jean querida ¿puedes traer algo de beber?

-Claro Hugo, acompáñame hija.

Y ella se sorprendió en la manera en que sus padres podían comunicarse sin palabras, ya que en definitiva planeaban algo.

Entrando en la cocina, la señora Granger se acercó a un gabinete, de donde saco una botella de vino, la puso en la mesita, y se volteo para ver a su hija a los ojos.

-Ahora sí, dime ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella buscó las palabras necesarias, pero no las encontró, sólo se limito a encogerse de hombros.

-¿Y eso que significa? ¿Qué está pasando cariño? Sólo hace poco decías que tenias una gran noticia para nosotros, te veías feliz, y ahora estas… así

Hermione parpadeó rápidamente, evitando que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-A mi no me ocultas nada… No eres feliz, lo sé…

-Mamá, yo…

-¡Hermione! ¿Ocurre algo?-La voz de Viktor se escuchaba muy cerca.

-Hablaremos esta noche hija ¿de acuerdo?

Ella sólo asintió.

-¡Brindemos! Por la próxima señora Krum...

Hermione sintió un escalofrió, ese no era el apellido que ella quería.

* * *

><p>-…Debe tomarse esta poción tres veces al día, y claro, evitar ejercicios y emociones fuertes…<p>

-Claro claro, no se preocupe, yo cuidare muy bien de mi hijo

-¿Podemos irnos ya? –Le preguntó Ron a su madre, como un niño de cinco años

-Claro Ron, y recuerda ¡relájate! –Le dijo el sanador al pelirrojo.

(*)

Ya en la Madriguera, el hijo menor de los Weasley fue recibido con una pequeña comida con sus amigos y su familia.

_-¿Seguro que quieres regresar?_

_-Sí, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?_

Ron, y si amigo francés Nathan, conversaban en español, algo alejados de los demás.

_-No, nada… yo sólo pensé que al estar de nuevo con tu familia no querrías irte_

_-Para nada, me gusta estar aquí, pero creo que no hay lugar para mi aquí…_

_-Yo no estaría tan seguro…_

_-¿No? ¿Por qué?_

_-Eh, no nada, olvídalo_

¡IDIOTA! casi lo dices… -pensaba Nathan

_-De acuerdo… _-Dijo Ron dudoso –_Regresemos, si no mi madre vendrá por nosotros_

Nathan, a pesar de no conocer muy bien a Hermione (pero si sabía muy bien la historia de ella y su amigo) decidió ayudarlos, tal vez Ron se iría con él a México de nuevo, pero ya él trataría de regresarlo.

Aunque no sabía que había un pequeño detallito que lo dificultaría todo.

* * *

><p>-Ahora si hija ¿Qué ocurrió?<p>

-Yo… es que yo… -Se agarró el vientre inconscientemente, dándole un pequeño detalle a su madre.

-¿Estas embarazada? ¿Es de Ron verdad?

Ella comenzó a sollozar y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo estaba, y si, era su hijo pero… Tuve un accidente…

Y le contó todo, todo lo ocurrido en esos meses, su alegría momentánea al pensar que estaría con Ron, el regreso de Viktor, absolutamente todo, que incluso se sintió tonta por no haberle contado tanto a su propia madre.

-Lo amas, amas a Ron

-Sí

-¿Entones porque te casarás con Viktor?

-Creo que, Ron y yo nunca estuvimos destinados a estar juntos…

-Después de todo lo que me has dicho ¿te casaras con Victor?

-Sí, ya tome mi decisión.

* * *

><p>-Y ahí viene Ron, a máxima velocidad bajando los escalones…<p>

-¡Cállate George!

-Y ahí vienes señores, con su velocidad que parece que baja un escalón y sube dos…

-¡Que te calles!

-Hay Ronnie ya ni un pequeño chiste resistes…

A la mañana siguiente, Ron ya bien descansado fue a desayunar, y aunque era cierto lo que decía George que era muy lento, nadie le decía nada.

Fue un desayuno un tanto extraño, ya que la mayoría de los presentes intentaba mencionar a Hermione, pero cuando esto sucedía, Ron cambiaba el tema con rapidez.

* * *

><p>Por la tarde, Viktor Krum recibió las invitaciones de su boda, él amaba a Hermione con locura, y ya que sabía que ella aun amaba a cierto pelirrojo, decidió terminar con su plan, un plan que comenzó hace ya casi cuatro años.<p>

_Familia Weasley_

Después de escribir esas dos palabras lanzó a volar su lechuza a su destino.

* * *

><p>-¿Seguro que estarás bien solo?<p>

-Por última vez Ginny, estaré perfecto.

-De acuerdo de acuerdo, mamá y papá llegarán mañana y supongo que Nathan regresa en 4 horas máximo.

-Tranquila Ginebra, estaré bien

-De acuerdo –Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano – nos vemos mañana

Después de que su hermana saliera, Ron continúo llenando el papeleo que necesitaba para poder regresar a México dentro de un mes

Un mes le parecía eterno, pero era el trato con el que llego con su medre.

Estaba ya por firmar la tercera hoja cuando una lechuza gris entró por la ventana y se puso frente a él con la pata extendida.

Él pensó que era de alguno de sus hermanos, así que abrió la carta, y a cada palabra que leía se enfurecía y se entristecía de igual manera.

Termino de leerla, y sin saber que hacer se levantó, y sacó fuerzas para correr hacia el bosque cercano a su casa.

Corrió y corrió hasta que tropezó y cayó.


	20. Far away, we'll be better

**_Ahora no me tardé! \._./ _**  
><strong><em>Bueno, sólo puedo decir, que quedan poquitos caps, y gracias a los que leen :)<em>**

**_Disfruten y hasta la próxima!_**

* * *

><p>-¡Ron!<p>

Nathan corrió hacia el árbol donde estaba recargado Ron, el pelirrojo tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte y por el color de su piel, ya tenía algún tiempo afuera.

-¡Estúpido! Me espantaste ¿Por qué no contestaste mi patronus? ¿Y mis gritos?

El chico comenzó a zarandear a su amigo, y este dirigió sus ojos azules a los de su amigo e ignorando sus preguntas dijo

-Se va a casar... Se va a casar

Nathan, sin entender lo que decía su amigo, sólo lo cubrió con su capa, lo ayudó a levantarse y lo llevó dentro de la madriguera.

-Ahora sí, ¿Qué sucede Ron?

Ron estaba sentado ahora junto a la chimenea, el calor que esta emanaba le regresó la cordura, y con un movimiento que le costó un poco, logró tomar la invitación que había quedado tirada en el suelo.

Nathan la tomó, y gracias a las lecciones de inglés que toda la familia de Ron y él le habían dado entendió toda esa hoja.

_Esto está muy muy mal… _pensó

-Viktor Krum… ¿es el chico que te do… -corrigió rápidamente su error- del que me contaste de cuando tenías catorce?

-Sí, el mismo.

-¿Pero ellos se casarán? No, no es posible _-¡Ella te ama a ti!_ Quiso gritarle

-¿Qué no es posible? –Ron rió sarcásticamente- Lee bien amigo, se casarán, y por lo que vi será pronto

Él tenía razón, la fecha del evento era en noviembre, y ese día era 29 de septiembre.

-Pero… pero… pero…

-Pero nada, ella se casará, yo regresaré a América y todo volverá a la normalidad.

-¡¿Cuál es tu definición de normalidad?!

Nathan estaba exasperado, si Ron seguía con esa actitud, él no tardaría en contarle todo, para que se tragara su orgullo y corriera a buscar a la castaña.

-¿No fuiste tú el que me dijo hace tiempo que debía dejarla ir?

-¡Eso era diferente!

-No mucho…

-Hay no m… -como era normal en él, cuando se exasperaba, comenzaba a hablar en un rápido francés- _¡Tú y ella! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Iban a tener un hijo! ¡Por Dios entiéndelo! ¿Te abro la puerta para que vayas por ella?_

Sin embargo, fue tan rápido que Ron no entendió.

Se escucharon ruidos fuera de la casa, los Weasley estaban regresando.

Ron ignorándolo todo, le arrebató a Nathan la carta, y con un toque de su varita (que la guardaba en su chaqueta) la invitación quedó cerrada de nuevo, como si nadie la hubiera abierto nunca.

-Ahora debes prometerme algo

-Si hago otra promesa explotaré

-¿Qué?

-No nada olvídalo, ¿Qué ocurre?

-No le digas a nadie lo que leímos, dirás que cuando llegaste me encontraste en mi habitación con el papeleo

Nathan entendió que su amigo estaba más que herido, estaba muriendo por dentro, sabía que no era lo correcto, pero confió en Ron, confiaría en que el pelirrojo tendría un plan, y le guardaría ese secreto por esos años de amistad que tenían.

* * *

><p>-¿Entonces no invitarás a los Weasley?<p>

-No, aunque los invite, dudo que vengan

Hermione y Luna estaban juntas, como pocas veces pasaba, pero la castaña necesitaba a una amiga, y dudaba que Ginny estuviera de buen humor con ella, y a decir verdad Hermione la evitaba lo más que podía, ya que la pelirroja lucia su pancita de embarazo y eso le dolía.

-Pero, ¿estás segura de todo esto Hermione? La boda, tu mudanza a Bulgaria…

-¿La verdad? No, pero nunca he estado segura de nada de lo que he hecho en mi vida, supongo que esto no cambiara mucho las cosas…

Ella misma se había encargado que la invitación a su boda no fuera enviada por sus padres a los Weasley.

-¿Y que si lo haría? ¿Qué cambiaría las cosas?

-Sólo un milagro-Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

Viktor le había propuesto días atrás que después de la boda vivieran en Bulgaria, donde ella de seguro tendría un puesto en el ministerio búlgaro.

-Aunque será por poco tiempo… -Le aseguró él- Cuando empecemos a tener hijos lo mejor será que te quedes en casa

Ella detestaba esa idea, que fuera él quien la mantuviera, mientras ella se dedicaba a cuidar a unos niños.

-No te importaría si el padre fuera otro ¿verdad?-Le dijo Luna cuando le contó sobre el plan de Viktor.

-¿Y tú Luna? ¿Irás a mi… a mi boda?

Luna le sonrió triste, pero sinceramente.

-Me hubiera gustado que eso me lo dijeras con otro tono en tu voz… pero si es lo que quieres, sí, ahí estaré…

-Gracias… Y, em… ¿Cómo esta...él?

Hermione se había enterado por Harry que Ron había despertado cuatro días después de que eso ocurrió, el pelinegro se disculpó por la tardanza, alegando que fueron muchas emociones juntas, y que esperaba que ella fuera a ver al pelirrojo para aclarar todo.

Pero como era obvio ella nunca fue.

-La última vez que lo vi fue cuando regresó a la Madriguera, se veía… sano –No encontró otro adjetivo mejor.

(*)

Cuando Luna se fue, Hermione se quedó toda la noche despierta, como solía hacer, ya que era difícil para ella conciliar el sueño.

Trataba de hacerse a la idea que su futuro ya estaba escrito, se casaría con Viktor, cambiaria su apellido a Krum, se mudaría a Bulgaria y viajaría de vez en cuando a Londres, para visitar a sus padres solamente, ya que incluso Viktor había planeado que sus hijos estudiarían en Durmstrag.

Viktor tenía cada detalle listo, como si hubiera planeado todo, hasta el mínimo detalle, y Hermione comenzaba a sospechar.

* * *

><p>Cuando Ron notó que toda su familia había leído la invitación, y que nadie le dijo nada, decidió que sus planes de irse a América tendrían que adelantarse.<p>

Nathan y Harry le preguntaron el porqué, pero Ron sólo se dedicó a decir que prefería irse antes.

_Nadie me lo dijo, nadie me detuvo, nadie me dijo la verdad, algo está pasando aquí, pero no sé si quiero saberlo…_-Pensaba el pelirrojo.

Y todo ya estaba hecho, él, Nathan y sus otros amigos regresarían a América en tres días.

* * *

><p>La noche del día antes de la partida de Ron, una rubia se apareció en el vecindario de Hermione, ella nunca había estado ahí, pero se las arregló para llegar, tenía algo que hacer.<p>

Había callado mucho tiempo, y sabía que causó mucho daño a personas que no lo merecían, pero nunca fue idea suya, ella sólo se dejó influenciar por las ideas de _él._

Siguiendo las direcciones que consiguió en el ministerio, caminó hasta encontrarse con la casa que ella buscaba.

Temerosa, tocó la puerta, y a pesar de ser ya algo tarde, se abrió pocos segundos después.

Abrió Hermione, y después de distinguir a la chica, no pudo sorprenderse más.

-¿Lavender?


	21. Everything and Nothing

**_Como anuncié en mi página en facebook, esta historia ya está escrita hasta el epílogo, pero por sentimentalismo, decidí terminarla cuando cumpla exactamente un año (el 13 de enero del 2013) así que publicaré los capítulos poquito a poquito..._**

**_¡Gracias por todo!_**

* * *

><p>Dos de la mañana, era el día, por fin Ron Weasley regresaría a su pequeño departamento en la República Dominicana, cambió repentinamente su destino ya que se le fue avisado a él y a sus amigos que tenían una misión ahí.<p>

Pero nadie de la familia lo sabía.

-¿Listo?-Le preguntó Harry, desde el marco de la puerta mientras el pelirrojo cerraba su maleta.

-Eso creo… Espero no olvidar nada.

Ginny llegó repentinamente, con ropa limpia de su hermano, y cuando él la tenía ya empacada, ella no pudo dejar de observarlo.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme Ginny? –"_Maldita sea, dime lo que sea y me quedo" _pensaba Ron

-Es que… -observó a su esposo un momento- no quiero que te vayas yo –ante la mirada de Harry se apresuró a decir- el bebé nacerá muy pronto…

-Lo sé pero…

-¡Ron es tarde!- Gritó Nathan desde el primer piso

-Debo irme- Tomó su mochila y abrazó a su hermana- Cuídate enana, regresaré antes de lo que piensas…

-¡Mas te vale! –amenazó ella, mientras unas lágrimas se le escapaban.

-Cuídalos –le dijo Ron a Harry cuando lo abrazó- a mi hermana y mi sobrino…

-Por supuesto- "_No te vayas, no te vayas"_ pensaba el pelinegro.

Después de despedirse de toda la familia, y que liberaran a Ron de su madre después de varios minutos, cuatro figuras (Ron, Nethan, Mía y Josh) caminaban rápidamente por la colina para alcanzar el traslador que los esperaba para llevarlos a su destino.

(*)

-No, no te creo

-¿Por qué no?

Lavender y Hermione llevaban varias horas hablando, aunque la castaña, al momento de escuchar el nombre de Ron, bloqueó la mayor parte de la historia, no quería saber nada de él.

_Escucha o lo lamentarás algún día…_ le dijo una voz en su cabeza la castaña.

Ella suspiró

-De acuerdo, cuéntame otra vez, pero más lento…

Lavender estaba exasperada, pero quería y tenía que decir la verdad, supo que todo había ido demasiado lejos cuando recibió la invitación a la boda de su "amigo" Krum.

-Hace años, cuando tú lograste entrar al ministerio, pero Ron ya tenía una posición privilegiada, y por lo tanto estaba rodeado de mujeres hermosas…

-Ve al punto ¿quieres?

Hermione tenía sueño, y Lavender se estaba enojando, no era una buena combinación.

-Ya, de acuerdo… Tú eras muy insegura de él, y en esa época Viktor regresó por unas semanas por su carrera de Quidditch, él notó tu inseguridad, y como en ese entonces seguía locamente enamorado de ti, comenzó a investigar…

-¿Investigar cómo?

-¡Las debilidades de ambos claro! Él por medio de sus contactos en el ministerio, logró que Ron saliera más seguido en algunas misiones, lo que…

-Nos distanciaría… -Murmuró Hermione, recordando que pocos meses antes que terminaran, Ron viajaba mucho.

-Exacto, así él podía investigar más profundamente sobre ti

-Todavía no entiendo porque sabes tú sobre esto…

-A eso voy… Cuando Ron estaba fuera, Viktor indagó sobre sus amistades, alguien que lo ayudará a separarlos

-Tú…

-No, antes de mí, contactó a la amiga de Ron ¿Cómo se llama? Luna, creo.

-Eso no lo creo, ella se lo hubiera dicho a Ron, su amistad…

-Es muy fuerte, lo sé, y de hecho ella lo hizo, habló con Ron, pero él no te dijo nada para no preocuparte

-¿Él sabía del plan para separarnos y aún así no dijo nada? –Hermione estaba más que desecha.

-No, bueno no todo, Viktor sólo le dijo a la chica que aún te amaba, y quería volver a estar cerca de ti, pero no le dijo nada más…

-Ron me lo hubiera dicho, así que no puedo creerte…

-¿Por qué decirte? Eso abriría una brecha más grande entre ustedes aparte de la que ya existía, él quería proteger la poca relación que aún tenían.

Hermione supo que era verdad, por lo que no dijo nada, sólo siguió preguntando.

-¿Y entonces por que tú?

-Él fue inmediatamente después conmigo, yo aún amaba a Ron –dijo con una sonrisa triste- por lo que acepté ayudarlo.

Eso se escuchaba tan real, que Hermione lo creyó por un segundo, "_No no, Viktor te ama, Ron es pasado"_ se dijo a sí misma.

-¿Ayudarlo… cómo?

Lavender la miró, como pidiéndole disculpas anticipadas

-Le pedí a Ron verlo una noche, que Viktor y yo sabíamos que estarías ocupada…

**_-Voy a salir esta noche… -Dijo Ron_**

**_-Haz lo que quieras, yo trabajaré hasta tarde en mi oficina…-era su voz_**

Ese recuerdo pasó muy rápido por la mente de Hermione, fue _esa noche._

-Ron aceptó verme, ya que le dije que tenía algo que decirle sobre ti…

-Y él te besó- el recuerdo aún dolía muy fuerte en su pecho.

-No Hermione, ¿recuerdas que YO soy reportera de "Corazón de Bruja"?

-¿Y qué?

-Recuerda, fue ahí donde fue publicado, justo después de eso él se fue, pero la verdad es que _yo lo besé…_

* * *

><p>Ron acababa de llegar a su departamento, cuando entró se dio cuenta que las pocas pertenencias que tenía ahí estaban con una gran capa de polvo, así que de inmediato se puso a limpiar.<p>

-De vuelta a la rutina… -Se dijo a sí mismo con tristeza.

Ron continuó así por unos días, en las mañanas limpiaba el departamento, luego iba al ministerio de magia, donde lo asignaban a pequeñas misiones que duraban no más de una hora, debido a que todavía no se recuperaba totalmente.

Siempre que alguno de sus amigos intentaba sacar el tema de Hermione, él lo cambiaba o los ignoraba, así que ellos decidieron dejarlo tranquilo.

-Está herido, pero ya recapacitará- Les decía Nathan a sus amigos.

Pero, algo cambió, justo cuando faltaban exactamente una semana para la boda de Hermione.

Era sábado por la noche, y como Ron acostumbraba antes de regresar a Londres, él y sus amigos salieron a una fiesta, sin embargo él no la disfrutaba en absoluto, sus pensamientos estaban ocupados con la castaña que lo enamoró desde que tenía 15.

-¿Crees que hiciste lo correcto?- Le preguntó Nathan sabiendo lo que pensaba su amigo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Tu camisa! –bromeó él- no, enserio… Hablo de irte de nuevo de Londres

-¿Para qué quedarme? Mi familia estaba bien y…

-Hermione se casará-interrumpió su amigo

Ron cambió su expresión radicalmente, por una de dolor y tristeza.

-Y tú aún la amas…

-¿Sabes qué? Sí, la amo ¿pero de qué sirve? Ella ama a ese pelón odioso…

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?

-Tú lo dijiste, ella se casará pronto, y nunca fue a verme cuando estuve en coma…

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Nadie me dijo lo contrario- Ron observaba a su amigo con algo de esperanza en su mirada.

-Tú nunca lo preguntaste… - el pelirrojo sonrió un poco, pero Nethan no dejó que lo interrumpiera- ella estuvo ahí, desde que nosotros te llevamos a San Mungo.

-¿Estaba ahí cuando desperté? ¿No quiso verme?

-No, ella abor… -él corrigió rápidamente- digo, dejó de ir dos días antes que despertaras, y el por qué no fue a verte después, no lo sé…

Ron se cubrió la cara con las manos, peleando con él mismo si regresar o no.

-Ella aún te ama, se notaba demasiado.

-¿Y por qué se va a casar?

-Averígualo…

-¡Tienes razón! –Ron se levantó, dio dos pasos en dirección a la salida cuando se giró – ¿y qué se supone que haga?

_"Cuenta hasta diez, cuenta hasta diez" _se dijo a si mismo Nathan, mientras ambos salían de la fiesta.

-Si incluso mañana fuera la boda tendrías que hacer algo más melodramático, -Decía él, mientras el pelirrojo lo miraba atento- como en las películas muggles que le gustan a Mía, tendrías que entrar y gritar algo así como "¡yo me opongo!"- terminó divertido por la expresión de Ron.

-Pero falta una semana…

-Ajam, por eso deberás hacer otra cosa, debes empezar por algo muy sencillo.

Ron lo pensó por unos segundos, como un adolescente frente a un examen difícil.

-¡Vamos a conseguir un traslador!

-_Enfin comprendre!_

(*)

-¿Cómo que no hay trasladores disponibles?

-Ya se lo dije tres veces, el servicio está ocupado por los siguientes diez días

En el departamento de transportes del ministerio de magia, a pesar de ser casi las 11 de la noche, los atendieron, pero Ron parecía empeñado en conseguir un traslador.

-¡Diez días! No llegaré…- le habló a su amigo con tono triste.

-Hay otra manera, pero tardarás más…

-¡Vamos al aeropuerto!

Poco después, Ron tenía en sus manos ya el boleto para la siguiente tarde para regresar a Londres.

* * *

><p><em>Yo lo besé…<em>

Esa frase no la sacaba Hermione de su mente, pensar que todo fue un engaño, todo fue planeado le era difícil de creer, necesitaba más pruebas.

-¡Oh se ve increíble hija!

Aunque claro, la boda seguía en pie.

Ese día estaba en la última prueba de su vestido de novia, ella no quería verse, así que llamó a su madre a la casa de Viktor en Londres, donde estaba ella hasta que estuviera casada y se mudara a Bulgaria.

-¿Tú lo crees?- Preguntó indecisa, observando la parte baja del vestido.

-¡Por supuesto! Oh querida Viktor estará tan feliz de verte ese día…

Unos halagos después, su madre la dejó sola, y Hermione se dispuso a hablarle a Luna, necesitaba su compañía.

Buscó su bolso, hasta que recordó que lo había puesto en lo alto del armario la noche anterior.

-Ya casi… casi lo tengo… -Decía mientras se estiraba, jaló su bolso pero al mismo tiempo una caja se cayó.

Al instante muchos sobres salieron de ella.

-¿Qué es esto?- Se arrodilló ante la caja y tomó la primera carta.

_Hermione Granger _decía el sobre.

Ella lo abrió sorprendida.

**_Querida Hermione…_**

**_Hace una semana que me fui, lo siento yo…_**

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, soltó la carta y abrió otras; todas empezaban igual

**_Un mes_**

**_Dos meses_**

**_Tres meses_**

Eran muchas, y todas eran de la misma persona; Ron Weasley.

-Hermione, ¿Hermione estás aquí?- Dijo Viktor mientras abría la puerta.


	22. Bittersweet

-Hermione, ¿Hermione estás aquí?

Hermione corrió hasta la puerta sin soltar las cartas para impedir que Viktor entrara, y con un sencillo hechizo quedó sellada.

-No… Digo si… ¡No puedes entrar Viktor!

-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó él, mientras intentaba de nuevo abrir la puerta.

_"Por qué si te veo ahora, te mato…" _Pensaba ella.

Pero no quería que Viktor se enterara de lo que había encontrado.

-¡Tengo puesto mi vestido! No puedes entrar…

-Ok de acuerdo… -Viktor dejó de empujar la puerta y ella se relajó. – Subí por que escuché un ruido ¿Qué fue?

Viktor temía que las descubriera, ya que tarde recordó que escondió las cartas en esa habitación.

-¡Unos zapatos! Y otras cosas que me trajo mi madre, no te preocupes todo está bien.

-De acuerdo…. Pero deja que entre por algo, escóndete en el baño si quieres.

Hermione estaba en un problema, comenzó a guardar descuidadamente las cartas mientras formulaba una escusa en su cabeza.

-Yo… Espera un poco…. Yo sólo…

-¡Abre Hermione!- Él se estaba enfadando

-¡Espera!

Arrojó la caja al baño, y le apuntó con su varita para quitar el hechizo cuando escuchó a su madre.

-Viktor déjala, está ocupada y nerviosa por su vestido… Anda ven, esperémosla abajo.

¡Cómo amaba a su madre!

Después que se bajara la adrenalina, Hermione jaló de nuevo la caja, esta vez para ponerla sobre la cama y comenzar a leer…

* * *

><p>-¿Ya puedo ir?<p>

-No

-¿Ahora?

-No

-¿Y ahora?

-¡Que no! Faltan cinco horas para que salga tu vuelo ¿por qué irse tan temprano?

-¡Es un segundo más que ese pelón pasa con Hermione!

Nathan y Ron estaban en el departamento del pelirrojo, este se dedicaba a abrir un agujero en el suelo con sus pisadas mientras su amigo lo observaba divertido.

-Lo sé amigo… ¿Por lo menos ya planeaste yo que harás?

Ron se detuvo.

-Buen punto… ¿Qué sugieres que haga?

-No lo sé, es tu novia la que quieres recuperar…

-Trabajo mejor bajo presión, en el avión tendré tiempo de sobra para pensar y si no se me ocurre nada… ¡simplemente iré a donde sea que este y la rapto!

-Ok ya entendí… ¿ya preparaste tu maleta?

-¡Claro que…. No -Recordó Ron.

-Bueno, ya tenemos pasatiempo de unas horas, vamos…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Querida Hemrione<em>**

**_Hace una semana que me fui, no sabes cuánto lamento irme sin avisarte, ni siquiera una nota o así, pero la verdad, no sé si quieras verme._**

**_Sólo quería que supiera que estoy bien, y que aún te quiero como siempre lo hice._**

**_Un beso _**

**_Ron W_**

Cuando terminó de leerla, la arrugó con sus manos y la arrojó lejos.

No sabía con quién enojarse más; Ron, por qué dijo la verdad, con Viktor por mentiroso o con ella misma por estúpida.

Tomó la siguiente carta.

**_Querida Hermione_**

**_Hace ya un mes que me fui, ¿por qué no me has contestado? _**

**_Claro, creo que es una pregunta estúpida, tú debes de odiarme, pero debes saber que yo no, te amo igual o más que el día que me besaste._**

**_A pesar de estar separados créeme que pienso en cada día, si te soy sincero no entiendo nada de lo que me dicen aquí._**

**_Pero tuve mis razones, y espero que si algún día me perdonas te las podré explicar._**

**_Te ama_**

**_R.W._**

Cada palabra que leía era una puñalada a su corazón ¿Cómo fue tan tonta para caer en el juego de Viktor?, aun así no se dejó vencer y tomó la siguiente.

**_Querida Hermione_**

**_Otro mes ha pasado ya, hace dos meses que estoy lejos de ti._**

**_Sé que no contestarás esta carta, entonces ¿para qué abrumarte con mis estúpidos sentimientos hacia ti? No significa que dejaré de amarte, sólo que para evitar que te sientas incómoda dejare de escribir sobre eso…_**

**_De acuerdo, hace poco conocí a un chico que me está enseñando Español, creo que soy bueno, ya que…_**

Ella no quiso seguir, a partir de ahí abrió cada sobre y leía una frase que la hacía llorar, para pasar a la siguiente carta…

**_He conocido algunas personas aquí, pero te extraño demasiado…_**

**_(*)_**

**_Ya medio año Hermione, ¡perdóname! No soporto tu silencio…_**

**_(*)_**

**_¡Ya se español! ¿Puedes creerlo? Yo…_**

**_(*)_**

**_Hoy fue mi primera misión, fue una prueba mejor dicho ¡la superé!..._**

**_(*)_**

**_He terminado mi entrenamiento, pero nada me importa, tú me has olvidado ¿verdad?..._**

**_(*)_**

**_Me hirieron, llevo pocos días en el hospital de Perú, me dijeron que podía regresar a Londres unas semanas, pero sé que mi presencia no te gustaría…_**

**_(*)_**

**_Fui yo el que siempre arruinaba todo entre nosotros, quisiera ya no amarte, pero no puedo…_**

**_(*)_**

**_¿Por qué tengo mala suerte? Tú ya no me amas, pero a pesar de todo…_**

**_(*)_**

**_¡Lo siento maldita sea! Fue Lavender, ella me besó, no yo, por favor entiéndelo…_**

Cada carta tenía algo como eso, él pidiéndole disculpas, rogando por una contestación de ella, una que nunca él recibió.

Hermione nunca había odiado a alguien como odiaba a Viktor ahora.

Aún quedaban varias cartas por abrir, las cuales ella no quería ni tocarlas, pero hurgó hasta llegar al fondo de la caja, donde encontró un sobre que se veía mas reciente.

Y sí, esa era la última carta que Ron envió.

**_Hermione_**

**_Ya exactamente pasó un año desde que me fui, y poco más desde que terminamos. _**

**_Sé que tú ya no sientes nada por mí, y lo entiendo, te lastimé y te oculté cosas, pero debes de entender te tú me has lastimado con tu silencio._**

**_Hace tiempo que no soy el mismo, tú has hecho que cambie._**

**_No he podido dormir porque ahora sé y comprendo que lo que había entre nosotros se ha acabado._**

**_¿Pero sabes? No lamento nada de lo que pasé a tu lado, desde ese instante que te vi por primera vez, supe que tú eras especial, me hiciste vivir muchas cosas Hermione y gracias por eso._**

**_Y sé que te volveré a ver, y por eso es que te prometo una última cosa._**

**_Cuando te vuelva a ver, te sonreiré, y te trataré como la mejor amiga que fuiste antes de ser la mujer de mi corazón._**

**_Y siempre recordaré todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos, aprendiendo uno del otro._**

**_Sé que nuestro amor fue real, y es por eso que me quedo con una bella imagen de ti, de mí, de nosotros…_**

**_Por siempre te amaré_**

**_R.W._**

Ahora Hermione lloraba sin cesar, mientras oprimía contra su pecho esa última carta.

Ella recordó el día que volvió a ver a Ron, él sólo la abrazó, ella pensó que Ron la había olvidado, que no sentía nada por ella, pero sólo cumplió con esa promesa.

Su madre tocaba desesperadamente la puerta, pero ella parecía no escuchar.

Ya no le importaba ¡al diablo la boda! Y mejor aun ¡al diablo Viktor Krum! Sólo había una única cosa que le importaba en ese momento; Ron.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, se levantó rápidamente, camino hasta le espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en la habitación y se observó.

Su vestido estaba arruinado, marcas de tinta, maquillaje, rímel y otras cosas estaban en el, pero eso ya no le importaba ¡nunca usaría ese vestido!

Se cambió por una ropa más sencilla, se lavó la cara y bajó.

-¿Hermione estás bien? –Le preguntó Viktor.

-Mejor que nunca… -Le dio una fuerte bofetada a Viktor que incluso su mano ardió- ¡La boda se cancela!

Él intentó detenerla, pero con un simple Expelliarmus estuvo fuera de combate.

-Se los explico luego… -Decía refiriéndose a sus padres.

Ellos le sonrieron

-Te estabas tardando hija

-¿Qué esperas pequeña? ¡Ve por él!

Hermione se sorprendió del como sus padres parecían saberlo todo, sin embargo sólo les sonrió antes de desaparecerse en la casa de Harry y Ginny.

-¡Tú! –Le dijo Ginny con sólo verla

Fue algo difícil calmar a la pelirroja, pero entre ella y Harry la tranquilizaron, pero después que Hermione le contara el motivo de su visita, tuvieron que tranquilizarla de nuevo.

Casi dos horas después salió de ahí con un propósito.

Ir a buscar a Ron a México.

* * *

><p>Cuenten hasta 10, cuenten hasta 10, ¿listo?<p>

Bueno :D ahora, ¡espacio publicitario de mí para mí!

Acabo de hacer una **nueva historia Ronmione** claro, pero AU, algo diferente a lo que acostumbro escribir, se llama **Criminal** ( **_ /8818256/1/Criminal-AU _**), si pudieran pasarse por ella y darme su opinión estaré agradecida :)

_¡Capítulo 23 el día 28 de diciembre!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>fatty73;<em>**Puse ese país ya que tengo algunos lectores de ahi (me alegra que seas uno :D), no lo había visto mencionado antes, y de repente me llegó por investigar sonbre ese país ^^  
>¡Gracias por comentar!<p>

**_Guest;_**Creo que les escribí lo que merecían, ¡lo sabrás pronto! y pues, una promesa es una promesa...  
>Wow nadie me había dicho eso! :´) es algo difícil de escribir, pero me gusta, me alegra que alguien reconozca mi esfuerzo... Muchas gracias!<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Felices fiestas de parte de su amiga Alejandra_Lovegood!<em>**


	23. Heart of stone

_**fatty73**_; Lo que investigué claro que me gustó, ¡cuando tenga oportunidad (osea en unos años jaja) iré definitivamente ahí! Y aunque no pase lo que pensabas, espero que te guste el capítulo :)

**_LU_**; Wow ¡gracias por tus palabras! En serio me da gusto que te hayas decidido a dejarme un review, puse todo mi empeño en esas cartas, escribí varias, para meterme más en el personaje de Ron, pero tuve que cortar cachitos para hacerlo más dramático ;)  
>Claro que tu review no me cansó, ¡me encantó! y bueno, igualmente un abrazo y gracias de nuevo por comentar:D<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo dedicado a fatty73 y LU por comentar :D<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heart of stone<strong>_

Hermione Granger estaba en el aeropuerto de Londres, con una pequeña maleta a su lado, no llevaba mucho equipaje ella pensaba que después de encontrar a Ron tal vez pasaría una o dos noches con él en ese país para luego regresar juntos a Inglaterra.

-Pasajeros con destino a México, abordar por la puerta cinco… -decía una voz de mujer desde los altavoces.

Ella rápidamente tomó su maleta y se encaminó hacia el avión.

* * *

><p>Ron ya llevaba siete de las nueve horas necesarias para viajar de R. Dominicana hasta Londres, a pesar de que la mayoría de los pasajeros estaban ya dormidos, él no podía pegar el ojo.<p>

Estaba seguro de lo que hacía, era lo correcto, luchaba por la mujer que amaba, y no se alejaría de nuevo de ella.

Aún le faltaban algunos detalles, vendería las cosas que compró a lo largo de los años en América, pero lo básico y primordial estaba hecho; renunció a su trabajo como auror americano para poder regresar permanentemente a Londres.

Pero, a pesar de todo, nunca se arrepentiría de haberse ido, si, tal vez se fue algo molesto con todo lo que lo rodeaba, pero gracias a esos dos años fuera de su país hicieron de él una persona confiada de sí mismo, hizo muy buenas amistades, conoció el mundo y muchas otras cosas más que, si no hubiera dejado su país natal, jamás hubiera hecho.

Y, con esos pensamientos en mente, cerró los ojos, sin poder dormir.

* * *

><p>-Ron nunca vino aquí…<p>

Eso le provocó otro gran dolor de cabeza a Hermione, después de bajar del avión, literalmente batalló para encontrar alguien que le entendiera, y luego un poco más para encontrar el ministerio mexicano.

Pero ahí tuvo un poco de suerte, se encontró casi instantáneamente con Mía, la amiga de Ron que conoció antes en Londres, cuando el pelirrojo estaba en San Mungo.

-¿Cómo que él no está aquí?- Preguntó desesperada la muchacha.

-No, llegamos juntos al continente, pero yo vine para acá y él…

-¿Dónde está él ahora? –Interrumpió bruscamente.

-¡Regreso a Londres por ti!

Eso provocó una extraña sensación en Hermione, una rara mezcla de felicidad, emoción y desesperación.

-¡Tengo que volver a Londres!

-Claro, claro que lo entiendo pero de seguro a él le pasará lo mismo que a ti, ¿Por qué no esperas por él en República….?

-¡No no no! ¡No puedo esperar más! –Le dio un fuerte abrazo a la otra chica, dejándola pasmada- ¡Gracias por todo!

Cuando la castaña desapareció, Mía suspiró con resignación, ya que conocía muy bien a Ron, y posiblemente cuando supiera que Hermione estaba ahí, él regresaría de inmediato, entonces por supuesto pondría a los dos a brincar de país en país como estúpidos.

Mientras, Hermione planeaba sus siguientes pasos, pero empezaría por lo más difícil; buscar un traductor, ya que apenas logró comunicarse con Mía.

* * *

><p>Ron, al otro lado del mundo, y a pesar de ser ya tarde, estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de los Granger, había visitado ya él departamento de Hermione, pero lo encontró totalmente vacío, él esperaba encontrarla ahí.<p>

Pero encontró algo mejor.

Viktor Krum abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? –Preguntaron ambos casi sincronizadamente.

-¿Dónde está ella?-Preguntó Ron furioso.

-Eso mismo quiero preguntarte –dijo el otro con odio- por tu culpa ella ha llorado y desapareció.

-¿Qué le hiciste imbécil?

-¡Ron!- Los padres de la castaña acababan de llegar, pero ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta.

-¿Qué le hiciste? –Repitió Ron.

-¿Qué le hiciste tú? Mira que llorar por alguien –lo observó de pies a cabeza con desprecio- como tú no vale la pena.

Con un rápido movimiento Ron lo tomó por el cuello y estrelló a Viktor con toda su fuerza contra la pared.

-Una vez más querido pelón odioso… -acercó su rostro al del búlgaro- ¿dónde está ella?

Pero Viktor con la rapidez de buscador que tenía, con un simple movimiento se soltó y le dio un fuerte puñetazo directo a la cara de Ron.

El pelirrojo se recuperó rápidamente y enseguida le regresó el golpe.

Comenzaron a pelear, hasta que cayeron al suelo y continuaron con su lucha ante la petrificada mirada de los Granger.

Viktor, cegado por la ira, golpeaba cada vez más fuerte a Ron, y este al no estar totalmente recuperado y por lo tanto, sin toda su fuerza fue cediendo terreno, pero al tener entrenamiento de auror y al ser uno de los mejores, logró sacar su varita y con un hechizo ató de manos y pies a Viktor.

-¡Lo lamentarás Weasley! –Amenazó él, al encontrarse atado en el suelo.

-No tanto como tú, tendrán una linda celda para ti en Azkaban.

-¿Con qué cargos? ¡No tienes nada!

Ron se agachó para susurrarle al oído del otro.

-¿Crees que soy idiota? Yo sé quien organizó mi equipo para Vietnam.

Y Viktor, se quedó pasmado, observando con terror como Ron enviaba un patronus a Harry Potter y Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Horas después, gracias a la información que Harry le dio, Ron se fue con rapidez a tomar el siguiente vuelo para México.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo que se fue?<p>

-Le dije, o al menos intenté decirle que tú podrías venir, que ella debía permanecer aquí.

-Y no te escuchó, ¡digno de ella!

Ron estaba desesperado, hambriento y con sueño, durmió poco (o tal vez nada) en los vuelos que tomó y teniendo en cuenta todo lo que le había pasado, estaba perdiendo la esperanza.

O tal vez ya la había perdido.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Me rindo! –Dijo pasándose frenéticamente las manos por el cabello- ¡Mejor regreso a donde no debí salir!

Así, enojado, tomó el primer transporte que encontró para ir a República Dominicana, otra vez.

* * *

><p>A Hermione se le fue avisado a su hotel que debido a problemas técnicos su vuelo a Londres fue cancelado, y ella molesta regresó al ministerio (o más bien presidencia mágica mexicana).<p>

Ya caída la noche (¿cuántos días pasaron? ¿Uno, dos?) ella seguía sin encontrar a la amiga de Ron, y cuando la encontró Mía la vio con horror.

-¡Creí que te habías largado! –Dijo bruscamente, sacudiendo a la castaña, sobresaltándola.

-Mi vuelo fue cancelado, pero me iré dentro de poco…

-¡No, no! ¡A Londres no! Yo sé dónde encontrarás a Ron.

* * *

><p>Un pelirrojo acababa de llegar de nuevo a su departamento, deshecho por dentro y cansado.<p>

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, al cerrar la puerta tras él, no pudo evitar con furia arrojar su mochila y una lágrima se le escapó, seguida por otras.

_Todo a la basura… _-pensaba- _¿para qué tanto esfuerzo? ¡Ya nada vale la pena!_

Siguió así unos minutos, hasta que resignándose, se levantó, fue hasta su habitación y tomó unas pastillas para dormir.

_Debes relajarte Weasley…_ -se repetía a si mismo.

Fue de nuevo a la sala de estar, y continuó pensado en lo que había pasado, y se dio cuenta que no debía darse por vencido.

Tomó su mochila del suelo, para volver a su habitación para reemplazar el contenido por ropa limpia.

¡No importaba si tenía que acampar fuera de su casa! ¡No volvería sin ella!

Llevó su maleta a la sala de estar, y entonces se sentó en un sofá, pensando en sólo descansar los ojos, pero debido a las pastillas se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p>-¿Calle que esquina con cual?<p>

Hermione intentaba descifrar la dirección que Mía escribió apresuradamente en un papel.

Llevaba ya un tiempo buscando, hasta que encontró el edificio correcto.

Ella verificó varias veces la dirección para asegurarse.

Y entonces tocó a la puerta del departamento de Ron.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 24 el día 4 de enero<em>**

**_¡Feliz año nuevo les desea a todos Alejandra Lovegood!_**


	24. All I've ever needed

_Toc toc toc_

Por tercera vez, Hermione tocaba gentilmente la puerta del departamento, sin recibir respuesta, volvió a abrir el papel, asegurándose por milésima vez que era la dirección correcta, al no encontrar errores tocó de nuevo, con más insistencia, pero sin otro resultado diferente.

_"¿Y si ella me mintió? Él podría no estar aquí" _Pensaba la castaña tristemente.

Movió nerviosamente sus pies, sin saber qué dirección tomar, hasta que decidió bajar de nuevo al primer piso y buscar el ministerio de ese país.

Iba ya saliendo cuando notó los buzones que estaban en el vestíbulo, y que en uno se leía claramente el número de apartamento junto con unas letras.

**_R. Weasley_**

Ella sólo necesitó eso, para dar media vuelta, correr hacia el tercer piso y aporrar la puerta por quinta vez.

-¡¿Ron?! ¡Abre por favor!

Nada, ni un murmullo, o el sonido de alguien dentro, pero esta vez ella no se iría, no más.

_-Alohomora _–susurró sacando discretamente su varita.

La puerta hizo un "clic", y ella tomó la perilla con temor.

Abrió con una mezcla de miedo y emoción, cuando hubo suficiente espacio para entrar, puso un pie dentro, temiendo entrar por completo.

Reinaba el silencio y la obscuridad, hasta que la chica prendió la punta de su varita, y con esa pequeña bola de luz comenzó a inspeccionar los alrededores.

No era un enorme departamento, pero sí era muy cómodo.

Al frente de ella había un pequeño pasillo, con dos puertas, y hacia su derecha estaba una pequeña pero acogedora sala, un sillón le daba la espalda, y había además un sofá y frente a ellos un mueble alto, con una televisión y varias fotos, sin saber por qué fue hacia ahí.

Eran cinco en total, la primera, de la familia Weasley cuando Ron tenía trece; la segunda era de Harry y Ron en el cumpleaños número 19 del pelinegro; la de el centro eran personas que no conocía con Ron frente a unas cataratas; la cuarta era Ron, parecía tener 21, estaba montado sobre su escoba y sonreía.

La quinta, era la más grande de todas y era de ella y Ron, fue del día de la boda de George y Angelina, el día más feliz de la castaña.

En la foto él le robaba un beso y ella sonreía tontamente.

Sin notarlo, pero tampoco evitándolo lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, recordando todo lo que había perdido.

_"Pero lo voy a recuperar" _se juró a sí misma.

Tomó la foto con su mano izquierda y observó las caras que tenían esas dos personas en la foto; ambas se veían inmensamente felices, como si ese día hubiera pasado algo hermoso.

_"Y pasó…" _recordó ella con un suspiro, al recordar la primera vez que estuvo con Ron.

Seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando un fuerte ronquido la hizo girar, asustada.

El sillón que ella creía vacío, estaba ocupado por la persona que ella buscaba.

Ahora lloraba aún más fuerte, pero por felicidad, se acercó hacia él y lo sacudió tiernamente.

-Ron… Ron despierta… Ron…

"Sigue con el sueño pesado" pensó amorosamente para girarse, y después de dejar la foto en su lugar, regresó junto al pelirrojo, para agitarlo con más fuerza.

-¡Ron! ¡Debes despertar!

Por más fuerte que le hablara él no respondía, sólo conseguía que él se girara incómodo en el sillón, sin más opción, utilizó todas sus fuerzas para tirar a Ron al suelo, y él abrió los ojos.

Ella se acercó rápidamente a él, esforzándose por no reírse y abalanzarse a Ron.

Él, sin embargo, lo observó con sus ojos azules desenfocados.

-Ron, soy yo, Hermione… -Explicó con un tono como el que se utiliza para decir que Santa no es real.

-¿Hermione? –Preguntó adormilado.

-Sí, soy yo.

Él, intentó enfocarla, se sentó y la observó como si fuera parte de un sueño, mientras ella lo veía con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

De pronto, él se levantó, la alzó a ella y la abrazó tan fuerte que le sacó el aire a Hermione.

-Ron, cuidado.

-¡Que nadie me despierte!

-No es un sueño.

Ron aflojó un poco su agarre, para poder besarla en la frente, las mejillas y por último en la boca.

Ella se sentía en la gloria, pero unos segundos después Ron la soltó para repetir;

-Que nadie se atreva a despertarme

Hermione notó que él aún estaba un poco adormilado e incluso hablaba un poco ido, como si algo le hubiera afectado.

-Ron… ¿Qué te…?

-¡Benditas pastillas! Me están dando el mejor sueño de mi vida…

Ella, entendiéndolo todo, tomó el rostro de Ron en sus manos mientras lo acariciaba con cariño.

-No es un sueño, yo estoy aquí.

-No, no sabes cómo llegar… -dijo mientras juntaba sus frentes.

-Encontré el camino hacia ti…

Ron se tambaleó un poco, soltándola un poco más, entonces ella pudo zafarse, sólo para recoger su varita y apuntarle a Ron, para soltar un hechizo que desaparecía el efecto de cualquier medicamento muggle.

Él cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si no quisiera volverlos a abrir, sacó de su chaqueta su varita, y con un ligero movimiento las luces se encendieron, entonces Hermione le tocó ligeramente el brazo.

Entonces Ron los abrió rápidamente, y la observó con tal sorpresa que parecía que sus ojos salían.

-Estás aquí… -Dijo él, mas para sí mismo que para ella.

-Aquí estoy

Él sonrió, la tomó de la cintura para después hacerla girar en el aire.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Tú estás aquí! ¡No lo soñé! –Dijo mientras reía.

Ella también rió mientras la bajaba.

-No Ron, en verdad estoy aquí.

Y se besaron, se besaron desesperadamente, demostrándose todos sus sentimientos con tal sólo un roce de sus labios, se besaron sin necesitar nada más en ese momento, simplemente sintiendo cerca al otro.

Hasta que Ron, se separó ligeramente, para observarla a los ojos.

-¿Cómo?

-Con un poco de ayuda- contestó con una ligera risa, él gruñó frustrado- ¿Qué pasa?

-Se supone que a mí también me ayudaban, pero sólo estuve brincando por Merlín sabe cuánto tiempo entre países y sin noticias de ti.

Ella sonrió y lo besó tiernamente.

-Lo sé

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá, aún abrazados muy cerca uno del otro.

Ella estaba contándole su travesía, desde que llegó a México y nadie le entendía, interrumpido por las risas de Ron mientras repetía;

-¡Para que sientas lo que pasé yo!

Y después, como llegó hasta ahí, con ayuda de Mía.

-Recordaré enviarle sus galletas favoritas... –Dijo Ron, mientras con ternura besaba a Hermione.

Luego fue el turno de Ron, ambos aún guardaban pequeños detalles, ella sobre las cartas (ya que quería leerlas primero), y otras pequeñas cosas que ya después se las mencionaría.

Él por su parte, intentaba decir lo máximo posible, pero no le había dicho de su falta de trabajo, y aunque omitió la parte del encarcelamiento de Viktor, cuando terminó de contarle su encuentro con Viktor, ella lo abrazó, sintiendo por primera vez la falta de peso en Ron.

-Estás demasiado flaco… -dijo, mientras tocaba sin descaro el torso de Ron.

-¿Qué querías? ¡No fui por vacaciones al hospital!

Ese pequeño comentario provocó que ambos se callaran, lo sabían, aún tenían mucho de qué hablar, llenar los espacios vacíos de su vida.

-Por ahora no hablemos de eso ¿sí? -Sugirió ella, aún recordando a su hijo nonato.

-No te preocupes, tendremos mucho tiempo –le aseguró él mientras se acercaba a besarla.

Se besaron de nuevo, pero esta vez con algo más, algo que los encendió a ambos, que despertó en ellos una sensación diferente, que sólo sentía Ron con Hermione, y Hermione con Ron.

-Mucho tiempo… -repitió ella entre beso y beso mientras le desabrochaba la camisa Ron.

Y justo cuando la camisa de Ron caía al suelo, él se levantó para llevarla a la habitación.

* * *

><p>Horas después, Ron estaba dormido, pero con sus brazos sostenía a Hermione, acercándola a él.<p>

_"Sigue creyendo que es un sueño, piensa que me iré cuando él despierte" _pensaba ella, mientras descansaba desnuda en los brazos del hombre que amaba. _"Pero no me iré de nuevo"_

Ella acarició el rostro de Ron, que estaba algo más delgado de lo normal, igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

_"Yo te cuidaré Ron, no me alejaré de ti otra vez" _Le juró en silencio, mientras se acurrucaba con él.

Ella sabía que tenía muchas cosas que decir y explicar; las cartas, Lavender, su hijo…

_"Será mañana, hoy sólo quiero disfrutarlo…"_

Y entonces ella cerró los ojos, recordando lo que Ron le había dicho.

**_-Tendremos mucho tiempo…_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><em>fatty73;<em>**_**¡Que bien! Le gané a Santa Claus \-_-/ hahaha  
>Y bueno, aquí esta el otro cap, espero te haya gustado :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Ahí está la tan esperada reconciliación! Sinceramente, cuando lo escribí necesite ayuda xD, pero bueno ¡su opinión es lo que cuenta :) ¿Quedó bien? (_\)_**

**_¡Feliz inicio de año! Ojalá y todos sus propósitos se cumplan :D_**

**_¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	25. Love Will Take You

**Capítulo final :´) **

**¿Tienen lista su playlist romántica lista? :D**

**¡Gracias por su apoyo a lo largo de todo este tiempo!**

**Pero antes de empezar, quiero dedicar este capítulo a aquellas personas que alguna (o varias veces) comentaron esta historia;**

_**fatty73**_

_**potterheadpride**_

_**Erika Mullen**_

_**grintsonandronmionelove**_

_**GingerLuna-Grint**_

_**camila14**_

_**sofias**_

_**ArtLover16**_

_**MrsLGrint**_

_**Lady Maring **_

_**ILoveGingerBoys**_

_**Lu**_

**Además de esos "Guest" que de igual manera me dejaron sus comentarios.**

**Todos me ayudaron y me dieron ánimos a continuar ¡mil gracias!**

* * *

><p>Ron acababa de despertar mas sin embargo no abría los ojos, no quería despertar y encontrarse de nuevo solo.<p>

Pero justo cuando estaba por volverse a dormir, sintió como una delicada mano se posaba sobre su brazo y entonces poco a poco abrió los ojos, temiendo lo peor; estaba girado hacia un lado, por lo que no podía ver a la persona que descansaba junto a él, se dio la vuelta.

Entonces la vio, estaba abrazada a él, en su cara había una expresión tranquila, pacífica, mientras que su alborotado cabello estaba en todas direcciones.

Él sonrió, y esa sonrisa fue ampliada cuando recordó la noche anterior y el por qué estaba desnudo, se acercó más a Hermione y le besó la frente con ternura, provocando que ella se moviera un poco, pero sin despertar.

Entonces su estómago gruñó, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no comía? No lo recordaba, cuando vio a Hermione la noche anterior se olvidó de todo.

Cuando su estómago llamó su atención por segunda vez, se levantó sin agitar mucho a la castaña que aún dormía; le prepararía el desayuno, pero claro, primero debía ir a comprar comida.

* * *

><p>A Hermione comenzaba a molestarle la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana de la habitación, entonces se giró un poco y estiró uno de sus brazos, para abrazar de nuevo a Ron, sin embargo no encontró nada.<p>

Abrió los ojos de un tirón, para después protegerse de los rayos de luz que le daban directamente; se acostumbró poco a poco a la claridad de la habitación, se sentó en la cama y buscó con desesperación a Ron, esperando que apareciera por la puerta, pero no lo hizo.

Observó el piso de la habitación, buscando desesperadamente su ropa, encontró su ropa interior a un costado de la cama, por lo que rápidamente la tomó y se la puso, y fue cuando escuchó que una puerta se abría, decidida, tomó lo primero que encontró en el suelo para cubrirse; una camisa de Ron que le cubría hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con que Ron intentaba cerrar la puerta principal mientras maniobraba con unas bolsas de compras, en el momento que él cerró por fin la puerta, se dio vuelta y ella pudo verle el rostro, Hermione corrió y se lanzó a los brazos de Ron, y este al instante soltó las bolsas y la atrapó.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó él preocupado.

-Desperté sola.

Con esas simples palabras, ambos entendieron lo que en verdad significaba, así eran ellos, sólo se necesitaba poco para decir mucho.

-Lo siento… Fui a comprar provisiones.

Ella se separó de él y hurgó en las bolsas que estaba ahora en el piso, y después ayudó a Ron a llevarlas a la pequeña cocina.

-¿No tenías comida aquí? –Dijo ella con fingido susto, en respuesta él le sacó la lengua; un gesto tan infantil, pero que amaba de él.

-En mi defensa diré que no he estado aquí desde hace como año y medio.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué prepararás hoy?

-Oh ya sabes, algo sencillo; omelet, huevos cocidos, hot cakes, avena… Eso sólo para mí ¿y tú que comerás?

Ahora fue ella quien le mostró la lengua.

Ambos sonrieron internamente, así solía ser una típica mañana de hace años, cuando Ron se quedaba en el departamento de Hermione.

-¿En qué te ayudo? –Dijo Hermione sonriente, mientras sacaba empaques de las bolsas.

-Eeee… -Dijo Ron con fingida preocupación- Te conozco, así que ¿por qué no mejor sólo sirves el jugo?

-¡Oye!- le arrojó un empaque de galletas- ¡He mejorado!

-De acuerdo… -Le pasó una caja de cereal y un envase de leche, sonriendo- ¿te escribo la receta para el cereal con leche?

Ella lo golpeó ligeramente, él la atrapó antes de que llegara el segundo golpe, la tomó por la cintura y la acercó más a él.

-¿Ya te dije que te ves hermosa así? –Dijo él sensualmente, provocándole un gran sonrojo a la chica.

-No… -respondió con inocencia

-Pues lo estás… -La besó en la frente para luego ir a los labios de la castaña y besarla con amor.

Ella estaba feliz; estaba con el hombre que amaba, él la quería, estaban juntos y no lo volvería a dejar ¿Qué más podría querer?

Estaban por pasar al siguiente nivel cuando el estómago de Ron reclamó su atención, Hermione se rió, y juntos prepararon un desayuno suficiente para diez personas.

Ron se encargó de lo más laborioso, era bueno en la cocina gracias a la influencia de su madre, mientras Hermione resignada a que no llegaría nunca a cocinar bien, le ayudaba al pelirrojo con lo sencillo.

Ya sentados en la pequeña mesa que tenía Ron, Hermione se dio cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba, y al igual que Ron se preguntó por cuánto tiempo no había comido.

Tomaron un agradable desayuno o más bien comida, juntos, Ron encendió la televisión, y aunque Hermione no entendía nada Ron lo observaba con atención.

Y ella lo observaba a él; se dio cuenta de lo mucho que cambió y que no había notado, incluso su postura era diferente, era más estirada, todo él era ya de un hombre maduro.

Cuando terminaron, Hermione fue a ducharse, y cambiarse de ropa, para después ser el turno de Ron.

Ella lo esperaba impaciente en sala de estar, intentó buscar algo de interés en el televisor, pero al ser casi todo en español y ella no lo entendía, prefirió apagarla e indagar por el departamento.

No encontró nada interesante, hasta que volvió a la habitación y encontró una mochila aventada en un rincón, la abrió un poco y en su interior sólo encontró ropa, era una maleta.

-¿Qué haces Mione?

Ron acababa de entrar, ya aseado y con el cabello aún mojado, pero la observaba con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es esto Ron? –Preguntó señalando la mochila.

-Ah eso… Es mi maleta –al ver la cara de confusión de ella agregó- pensaba regresar a Londres hoy.

-¿A buscarme?

-Sí, no me importaba si tenía que acampar fuera de tu casa, no regresaría sin ti.

Ella encontró decisión en su voz, y se volvió a enamorar de él ¿cómo sobrevivió tanto tiempo sin Ron?

Ella tomó una decisión; se acercó a él, tomó el rostro del pelirrojo entre sus manos y le dio un ligero beso.

-Tengo que contarte algo Ron… -"Perdimos un hijo" quería soltarle, pero ese no era el modo.

-¿Ocurre algo? –dijo temeroso el pelirrojo.

-Yo… Tú… Pues… ¿Por qué no te sientas?

Ron confuso hizo lo que ella le pidió, luego ella se sentó junto a él y le tomó sus manos.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en la boda de Harry y Ginny? –Preguntó sin verlo a los ojos.

-Por supuesto –él le acarició sus manos y la besó en la frente, animándola a continuar.

-Pues yo… - _"¡Dilo de una vez Hermione!" _se regañaba a sí misma. – Quedé embarazada.

Él se tensó

-¿Qué? Pero ya pasó… -Él instintivamente dirigió su mano derecha al vientre de la castaña, pero ella lo apartó sin brusquedad y comenzó a llorar.

Él la tomó por la barbilla, obligándola a verlo, al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de la castaña, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué pasó?

Y ella le contó, decidió contarlo todo de una sola vez, y hasta que lo dijo en voz alta se dio cuenta de uno de los errores que había cometido.

-¿Ellos lo sabían? –Preguntó herido él, cuando Hermione le dijo sobre cómo lo supo Molly y los demás Weasley.

-No interrumpas… Y sí, sabían pero déjame seguir.

Con cada frase que ella decía Ron se alejaba más, la soltó, él recargó sus codos en sus piernas y jalaba ligeramente su cabello, sin apartar la vista del piso mientras escuchaba el relato de ella.

Cuando llegó a la parte de la donación de sangre por parte de Viktor, Ron necesitó unos minutos, antes de poder volver a sentarse y pedirle a Hermione que continuara.

-¿Seguro? Podemos sólo…

-No –dijo bruscamente- continúa... por favor.

-De acuerdo; tu madre me cuidaba día y noche, pero tú no mejorabas…

Cuando llegó a la parte más difícil, cuando la salud de Ron estaba muy deteriorada, y ella permanecía a su lado todavía con el bebé en su vientre ambos lloraban, ella sin ocultarlo, llorando por primera vez a su hijo nonato, mientras que Ron sólo escuchaba y lloraba en silencio.

-Dejaste de respirar, me espanté, y luego… sentí sangre y….

Y no pudo continuar, lloraba más fuerte aun, y él a pesar de estar hecho un lio por dentro la abrazó, y le acarició el cabello mientras ambos lloraban por ese pequeño que nunca conocerían.

Tiempo después Ron ya no lloraba, continuaba abrazando a Hermione y cuando esta se calmó, la soltó y se levantó sin verla.

-Avisaré a Harry que estamos aquí.

Ella lo entendió, no la había perdonado, no aún.

* * *

><p>El resto de la tarde ella lo pasó en la habitación, sola, mientras Ron caminaba de un lado a otro del departamento.<p>

Ya por la noche ella guardaba sus cosas, preparada para cuando Ron le avisara que volvían a Londres, sin embargo cuando Ron la encontró no la dejó terminar y ambos fueron a sentarse en la cama.

-Necesitaremos tiempo, con todo lo que ha pasado…-Decía Ron, observando sus manos entrelazadas.

-Lo sé, si quieres que me vaya…

-No –lo obligó a verlo a los ojos- no te irás, acabo de recuperarte, necesitamos tiempo, no distancia, además creo que hacemos más estupideces si estamos separados.

Ambos sonrieron, y esa noche se durmieron abrazados uno del otro.

Los siguientes tres días fueron un poco incómodos, juntos salieron a pasear, para después ir una semana a México, para que Ron terminará de organizar sus pertenencias para luego volver a Londres.

Después de esos maravillosos siete días, en los cuales recuperaron tiempo perdido, recorriendo todo el país y los lugares favoritos de Ron, tuvieron que irse.

-_Dos boletos con destino a Londres ¿correcto? –_le decía a Ron la chica del aeropuerto.

Ninguno de los dos quería regresar, después de todo, al estar de nuevo en Londres se enfrentarían a muchos interrogatorios, y ellos sólo querían disfrutar uno del otro.

-_¿Sabe qué? Cambie el destino… _-Le contestó Ron en español, con una sonrisa cómplice hacia Hermione, aunque ella no entendió lo que dijo.

* * *

><p>Y así fue como los dos se "fugaron" a Venecia, en donde incluso el primer día recibieron algunos patronus de los Weasley y Harry, pero al saber que ambos estaban bien y querían estar solos los dejaron en paz.<p>

Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar hablar italiano a Ron, y de que ya conociera algunos de los lugares que visitaban.

Y cada día que pasaba con él, se volvía a enamorar, incluso cuando perdió las llaves del hotel, cuando se perdieron en la ciudad y aún más cuando en la última noche la llevó a un lujoso y privado restaurant.

Ambos estaban en una mesa algo alejada, vestidos elegantemente, mientras reían recordando viejos tiempos.

Pocos días antes, recibieron un "ultimátum" de Molly Weasley, ya que llevaban casi un mes en Italia y quería que regresaran lo antes posible.

-Entonces _il mio amore, _regresaremos mañana…

-Claro… -dijo ella con resignación mientras bebía de su copa.

-Pero antes quiero darte algo… -él hurgó en el bolsillo de su saco, ante la nerviosa mirada de ella.

Él comenzó a sacar una pequeña cajita negra, a ella le comenzaron a sudar las manos, pero él sólo la tomó y dijo;

-Esto no es… ¿dónde estará?

Y entonces, cuando Hermione entendió que el bolsillo tenía un hechizo de expansión, Ron con esfuerzo saco un libro y se lo dio.

Ella se decepcionó, sin embargo al notar la enorme sonrisa que él tenía intentó devolvérsela.

-Wow gracias Ron, un libro, yo…. –intentó abrirlo por la mitad, pero descubrió que las hojas parecían unidas- ¿qué es?

-Investiga… -dijo él misteriosamente, intentando no reírse.

Ella observó el libro, parecía un libro común, sólo que las hojas no se podían separar, pero luego encontró una forma de abrirlo; la portada estaba unida a unas cincuenta hojas, haciendo que todo formara una especie de tapa, cuando la descubrió, la abrió y se le fue el aire.

Dentro no había letras, sólo un pequeño agujero que le daba facha de una caja, y en el centro colgaba un pequeño hilo rojo, y en este estaba atado un hermoso anillo plateado con un gran diamante.

-Ron… -levantó la vista, sonriente, pero lo encontró hincado frente a ella, tomando el libro de forma que ella viera mejor el anillo, antes de que él dijera lo que ella esperaba le preguntó- ¿hace cuanto que lo tienes?

-Lo compré hace casi tres años- ella se insultó a si misma internamente, pero él sólo sonrió y prosiguió - eres la mujer de mi vida, la única a la que he amado, amo y amaré por siempre Hermione Jean Granger ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?

Ella se le arrojó a sus brazos y respondió

-¡Sí! ¡Demonios claro que acepto!

Antes que él pudiera sorprenderse por la forma que aceptó, ella lo besó de lleno, y cuando se separaron ambos sonreían y se reían, Ron desató el anillo y con delicadeza lo colocó en el dedo de Hermione.

Ella lloraba de felicidad, eso era lo que ella quería, ese anillo era perfecto, ese hombre era perfecto, su vida sería perfecta.

A pesar de los errores cometidos por ambos, ellos decidieron seguir, porque la vida continuó, y a pesar que su tiempo en ese mundo físico era finito, ellos no se conformarían con eso, ellos continuarían juntos en corazón y espíritu, porque la vida sigue… Y ellos estarían unidos, uno siempre al lado del otro.

* * *

><p><strong>=Épilogo, ya saben; el día 13 de enero=<strong>

:D


	26. Epilogue Turning Page

**_Gracias a fatty73, Adarae, uandiflawless por sus comentarios en el último capítulo :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Epilogue; Turning Page<em>**

Era víspera de navidad, ella apenas llegaba a la Madriguera, ya que le había preparado una sorpresa a su esposo en su casa.

Apenas abrió la puerta, se encontró con la casa llena; algunos preparaban la mesa, otros cuidaban a los pequeños niños que corrían por la casa, y sintió esa punzada de dolor al ver a James Sirius de casi tres años ser perseguido por su padre.

Y luego lo vio a él; a su esposo desde hace ya más de dos años, que jugaba con Victorie y Teddy; en definitiva, cuando llegara el momento sería un perfecto padre.

Cuando él notó su presencia dejó a los niños que se quedaron jugando divertidos.

-Hola preciosa, ¿dónde estabas?

-En casa- respondió ella después que él la besó.

-¿Haciendo qué exactamente? –dijo él suspicaz.

-Yo lo sabrás… -él intentó sacarle más información, pero en ese momento llegó la matriarca Weasley y les asignó tareas.

La cena continuó con normalidad, ahora cenaban en el jardín, con unos hechizos que los protegían del duro invierno mientras toda la familia comía felizmente.

Cuando llegó el momento de irse, la castaña y el pelirrojo regresaron a su hogar, una acogedora casa en un barrio bonito y decente de Londres muggle, Hermione conducía, mientras Ron observaba con despreocupación por la ventana.

-¿El próximo año quieres ir a América? –preguntó ella sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-Claro, por supuesto ¿y tú?

Ella sabía que Ron extrañaba ese lado del mundo, le gustaba estar en Inglaterra, pero también apreciaba México, Chile, Argentina, Perú y tantos otros países que él conocía.

Y que ella quería recorrer.

-Claro, ¿vamos en verano?

Aunque si sus cálculos eran correctos, podría viajar hasta el próximo invierno, o después.

Crookshanks los recibió, a ella con un tierno maullido y a Ron con un bufido.

Ambos se relajaban sentados en el sofá, y entonces ella se levantó de un salto.

-¡Casi lo olvido!

Ella se acercó al árbol de navidad que tenían y tomó una caja roja, se la dio a Ron y él la tomó sin abrirla.

-Oh Gracias Mione…

-¡Ábrelo!

Él sorprendido por su reacción lo hizo, y de la caja sacó un pequeño suéter amarillo con una corona bordada.

-Es lindo querida, pero creo que se encogió…

-¡No es para ti!

Entonces Ron lo entendió, observó el pequeño suéter, luego a su esposa.

-Tú… este… yo… ¿nosotros? –Apenas podía hablar.

-Sí Ron, tendremos un bebé.

Él estrujó en pequeño suéter en su mano, y luego la abrazó, con delicadeza para no lastimarla, la besó en la frente y luego se agachó para besar el vientre aún plano de Hermione.

En definitiva, esa fue la mejor navidad que habían pasado.

* * *

><p>Hermione, con su voluminosa panza de casi nueve meses de embarazo apenas pudo levantarse, y buscó a su esposo, pero no lo encontró.<p>

Extrañada, salió de la habitación usando sus pantuflas y su cómoda pijama.

Lo buscó en el primer piso, empezando por la cocina, era el lugar favorito de Ron, luego por la sala de estar y por el pequeño despacho que Ron tenía, incluso lo buscó en el patio, donde aún dormían los dos perros que hacía poco tiempo adoptaron.

Entonces recordó la noche anterior y supo donde estaba su querido esposo.

Se dirigió de nuevo a la segunda planta, pasó por la puerta de su habitación para ir a la puerta violeta donde se leía claramente **_"Rose"_**

Su pequeña de dos años había estado llorando mucho la noche anterior, y Ron se ofreció a cuidar de la niña para que Hermione pudiera descansar.

Cuando abrió la puerta y vio la escena ante ella no supo si reír o llorar de felicidad, era una escena con tanto amor y ternura que no pudo moverse unos minutos.

Ron estaba dentro de la cuna, donde a duras penas cabía, y en un pequeño hueco estaba la pequeña Rosie, con su cabellito todo enmarañado, idéntico al de su madre, pero del mismo rojo que su padre.

La niña intentaba abrazar a su padre, pero sus pequeños bracitos sólo alcanzaban para rodearle un brazo.

Después de que Hermione tomó una foto del momento y observó a su esposo y a su hija en esa tierna pose, los despertó.

-¿Ron? Cariño, despierta…

Ambos pelirrojos se revolvieron e hicieron el mismo puchero, Hermione sonrió aun más.

Después de lograr despertar al pelirrojo más grande, este salió de la cuna, se estiró, e hizo un gesto de incomodidad al escuchar los ruidos provenientes de su espalda.

-Te dije que de algo serviría esa gran cuna… -Dijo él, mientras la besaba a ella en la frente y frotaba su abultado vientre.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí adentro?

-Oh pues que nuestra adorada hija no dejaba de llorar.

-¡´api! ¡´api! –decía la pequeña pelirroja mientras daba saltitos en su cuna.

-¿Y por qué no estaban en el sofá? –preguntó Hermione mientras se acercaba a su hija.

-¡Lo intenté! Pero la monstruita no dejó de llorar.

-¿Mostita? –preguntó Rose con una sonrisa de inocencia.

-Sí, ¡monstruita! –Ron la tomó en sus brazos- pensaba llevarla a la habitación….

-Pero te he dicho que debe aprender a dormir en su cuna…

-Exacto, ¡pero no dijiste nada de que durmiera con ella!

Ambos sonrieron, y Hermione lo besó, mientras Rose se cubría su carita con asco.

Ron, a pesar de ser un hombre maduro, cuando se trataba de su hija o su esposa podía tener esos pequeños detalles, algo inmaduros, pero adorables.

Todos bajaron a desayunar, como era costumbre Ron cocinó para los dos adultos, mientras Hermione le daba su comida a Rose escuchando como la pequeña le contaba su día con la abuela Weasley.

Cuando llegaron a hacerles compañía Crookshanks y Pig la pequeña se emocionó.

-¡Ushaks! ¡Pig! –Coreaba la niña, mientras intentaba alcanzarlos, pero estando en su silla alta no podía moverse mucho.

-Termina primero Rosie…

La pequeña comenzó a comer sola, entonces Hermione se levantó y les dijo a los animales;

-Cuídenla un segundo…

Crookshanks se sentó más cerca de la niña, observándola, y Pig también se acercó.

Hermione con algo de dificultad caminó hasta su marido.

-Hermione ve a sentarte, recuerda que falta poco…

-¿Ya te dije que te amo?

Él sonrió feliz.

-No, pero siempre es bueno escucharlo, ¿a qué viene eso?

-Perdí dos años lejos de ti –él se sorprendió, ella no hablaba casi nunca del tiempo que estuvieron separados- No quiero volver a perder ni un segundo más.

Lo besó de nuevo, pero esta vez con más intensidad, y ambos sonrieron sin despegarse cuando escucharon a Rose.

-¡Iugg!

* * *

><p>-¡Rose! ¡Hermione! ¿Están listas?<p>

Ron las llamaba desde el primer piso ¿por qué las mujeres siempre se tardaban tanto? Se preguntaba siempre él.

-¿Cuándo bajarán mami y Rose? –le preguntó Hugo de cuatro años.

-¿Según ellas? Cuando terminen de ponerse bonitas –Ron se sentó cerca de su hijo, que jugaba con su hurón.

-Pues a mami no le hace falta, pero mejor hay que ponernos cómodos a esperar a Rose…. –bromeó Hugo.

Sin embargo, sus presagios no acertaron, pocos minutos después bajaron Hermione y Rose.

-¡Papi papi! ¿Te gusta mi peinado? ¡Me lo hizo mamá! –decía Rose contenta, "modelando" su cabello.

-Hermosa como siempre… -contestó, y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija.

La soltó y luego vio a Hermione.

-Tú también lo estás…-La besó, pero se separaron cuando escucharon las quejas de sus hijos. – bueno ya, estamos listos, ¡vámonos!

Cuando llegaron a su destino, la casa de Ginny y Harry sus hijos literalmente desaparecieron; Rose con Albus y Susan (hija de Neville), y Hugo con Lily, Frank (hijo de Neville), Lorcan y Lysander (hijo e hija de Luna y Rolf).

Mientras los niños jugaban en el patio, los adultos conversaban, esas reuniones de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna con sus respectivas familias las hacían cada mes, como una tradición de una amistad inquebrantable.

Todos se llevaban bien, eran como otra familia, ya que se dice que los amigos son la familia que uno elige.

Cada una de las personas presentes era feliz a su manera, y Hermione pensaba que ella era la que más completa estaba, pero menos se lo merecía.

Cometió muchos errores, pero gracias a las personas que la rodeaban, en especial Ron pudo enmendar cada uno de esos tropiezos, claro, siempre le dolería ese hijo que no conoció, y lamentaría esos dos años que estuvo sola, sin su pelirrojo.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si quizá nunca hubiera creído el artículo de "Corazón de bruja"? Esa pregunta rondaba mucho por su cabeza, sin embargo ella no quería saber la respuesta; le gustaba su presente, y no lo cambiaría por nada.

Observó a Ron, que hablaba con Rolf unos metros lejos de ella, y entonces se dijo a sí misma que prefería no conocer lo que vendría después, los años pasaban, pero a ella le parecían segundos siempre que estaba con él.

Él y sus hijos eran lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz ¡que la vida siguiera su curso! ella podría contra cualquier prueba, con tal de tener cerca a ese trío de pelirrojos.

Porque sabía que más cosas le esperaban, su vida apenas comenzaba, aún era joven y feliz.

Era hora de cambiar de página y escribir un nuevo capítulo...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sentí tan bien al poner la marca de "completa" en esta historia :´)<em>**

**_¡Gracias por todo! A los usuarios que agregaron esta historia a favoritos y/o alerta, pero en especial;_**

_**fatty73**_

_**potterheadpride**_

_**Erika Mullen**_

_**grintsonandronmionelove**_

_**GingerLuna-Grint**_

_**camila14**_

_**sofias**_

_**ArtLover16**_

_**MrsLGrint**_

_**Lady Maring**_

_**ILoveGingerBoys**_

_**Lu**_

_****_uandiflawless_****_

_****_**_ Adarae_**_****_

_Es decir, los que comentaron ¡gracias por su apoyo!_

* * *

><p>Esta historia ya se acabó, pero tengo otros Ronmione en puerta ¡Alerta permanente!<p>

Hasta la próxima ;)


End file.
